Sweet Sensations
by Tabris' Bride
Summary: You are one of the few remaining dog demons in your time. By going through the well you meet the man of your dreams. SesshomaruXyou.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters... except myself, i own me. Shessomaru and the rest of the inu-yasha characters are not mine, so don't sue me!

Well this is a story, a story about you and Shessomaru (tee hee). Ok let's see, your name is... Tabitha. (yes that is my name, so what? i can dream.) And you are living in our era (not the feudal one) and you are one of the very last on the full blooded demons left in our time.

You live amongst humans, but you try not to make TO much contact with them, the tradition of hating their guts has faded ever so much. You look however you think you should, but to me, you still look like... uh, not to tall, almost short actually, like Kagomes height, and you're hot, and you have (duh) long silver hair. Your eyes are a deep dark green, with a cat like look to them (slits for pupils) no one notices any more, people at school don't even think that your eyes are weird any more, most people think they're beautiful.

You know who kagome is, she's not your best friend, but she does hang around with you more often then not. Some times she looks at you weird, but you're used to looks like that. You know that there's something odd about her, some thing you can sense. But back to you, you're a dog demon. (I know almost to perfect, cheesily perfect)

You live alone; your parents left you to fend for yourself at6 years old, and being the fact that you're going to live so long; it's not a big deal. You're in grade 11, 17 years old, and you only have about a month of school left till summer break. Your house is pretty good, very old (400 years old) and rather extravagant, but not to big. It's only a house away from Kagomes (you're her neighbours neighbour) so you do end up hanging out with her. Ok let's get started, ok?

* * *

Ok so you go to school and Kagome isn't there AGAIN! You're not really worried because she does this often, and you know her grandpa is lying about every thing. It's just so obvious. You followed her once, and she seamed to stay in her shrine for a long time. You assumed she spent many days in there, never leaving in an attempt to perform a cleansing ceremony or something like that. Her family does have a history of priests/preistess' and such. You always thought it was a little odd, but she could cleans her self or w/e she was doing, when ever she wanted, what a human girl did was of no REAL concern of yours. But she was your friend. 

Any ways. The teacher drones on and you think "I wish this dam mortal would hurry up, I have to leave before that strange boy keeps following me again."A strange kid stalks you, and a few other boys (ok a lot of other boys) are completely infatuated with you. You don't really have any great interest in them though.

Well on the way home you pass by Kagomes house and decide to see what she's up to. You say hi to her grandpa, and walked to the shrine (the one with the well in it (duh)) and looked inside. You were surprised to see nothing. Her bag wasn't there, she wasn't there and she left the well open. You scolded her in your head "Geez kagome, some stupid animal could get in, fall down and become putrid in your well, gross!"

You put the lid on and you swept the wooden walkway inside of it. You were just turning to leave when "BAM!" Some thing crashed through the lid of the well! "OOW! what the hell was that doing there!" Some one yelled from behind you. You heard Kagomes voice, sharply respond "Don't yell at me, it's not like I put it there!" you could smell it, a half demon, half dog demon.

You turned around and saw a Guy in a red kimono-ish thing (he has huge pants!) He had long silver hair and Dog ears, like a sheltie! His stench filled the place, but you just ignored it. He stopped yelling at kagome and his ears pricked up, he turned around and looked directly at you. He put kagome behind him and put his hands on the hilt of a sword, at his waist. "Stay behind me, Kagome. I don't know how you got through the well to but I'm gonna take care of you before you can kill any one!" He yelled and came flying at you with a huge sword flung out before him. You were ready to kill him, but then you heard Kagomes voice ring out loud and clear, "SIT BOY!" The guy face planted hard. "Ouch!" you said under your breath.

Kagome walked to you and stood between you and the half demon. "Inu-Yasha!" She screamed at him "What the hell do you think you're doing! This is my friend, Tabitha!" He got up and got right in her face and yelled "What the hell are you talking about, stupid! She's a dog demon! Like my disgusting brother, Shessomaru! Let me kill her, before she kills us!" he tried to step around her and she calmly said "Sit, Inu-Yasha" and he face planted again.

She turned around to face you, you looked over her shoulder at the guy she called Inu-Yasha, and then looked back at her. "You guys fight like a married couple, did you know that?" She looked surprised, "You're not scared or any thing, he just tried to kill you, AND he called you a demon! Sit boy!" She said with out even turning around. Inu-Yasha crashed to the floor again. "OW!" he yelled, "Would you stop that, woman! That HURTS!" You blushed slightly and whispered, "Kagome I have some thing to tell you" She looked confused, "What's up? Is something wrong" You leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Uh what's his name, Inu-Yasha? He's right, I am a full blooded dog demon, and you are a priestess aren't you?" her mouth opened and closed, and opened and closed, Inu-Yasha got up behind her and smirked "I told you! She's a demon!" She didn't say anything; she just stood there looking kind of shocked.

She finally regained her composure and said, "Uh yes, I am, but you can't be a demon, there's no way!" You nodded, "I am one of the very few full blooded demons left in this era." Inu-Yasha just smirked. "Oh." Kagome said. "Ok"

Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha and looked extremely confused. "Don't look at me, I don't have any answers." Hetold her.You calmed down and suddenly it struck you, "Hey you guys came out of that well? What's up with that?" You asked. Inu-Yasha sneered at you "It's none of your business! Come on kagome, we should just leave." He said taking her hand and stepping onto the edge of the well. She shook her head. "No I'm gonna stay home I'm really tired." He leaned inclose to her and whispered in her ear, loud enough so you could hear, "How do you know she's not going to kill any one?" He glared at you while he said that, looking directly at you, "She's not going to kill me, gosh! Just go home Inu-Yasha!" She yelled at him and pushed him down the well! You started to freak out, "Hey he's gonna drown!" You jumped in after him without a second thought. Kagome tried to grab you but you were already gone.

You're flying down this well and you're waiting to see him. You see him far in front of you but he looks calm, like he knows what he's doing. You hit the water and keep going, you're confused, you have no idea what's going on, you just keep falling and falling. Then all of a sudden you're jumping out of a well.

You come flying out, into the middle of a forest. Inu-Yasha turns around and looks at you, surprised, "What the hell? How did you get here?" You looked around and said, "Where am I?" Then you hear kagome behind you, "You're in the feudal era. I'm not sure how you could get through the well too, but you did." Inu-Yasha Is just as confused, and he said, "Maybe she's got some thing to do here to." She nodded "Ya maybe you're right, I guess I had the shikon jewel, maybe there's something here for her to."

You look at them and say, "Uh guys, I'm right here, heellloooo." Kagome shrugs, "Well I guess you're here now, so I'll introduce you to every one!" She seamed very happy about all of this. You were still a little confused, but you liked the way it smelled, it was fresher there, and you could smell other DEMONS! You liked that; you almost never smelt that at home, there are so few left.

You smile and said, "Hey this is where you go to all the time isn't it?" She smiled back at you, "Ya, Tabitha, this is where I go, my grandpa lies about it for me, but..." "He doesn't do a very good job." You finish for her.

You both laugh and then you smell another demon, a fox demon. You become wary, "Kagome there's another demon, nearby." Inu-Yasha sniffs the air and says, "OK, Come on out you little twerp!"

A little boy came jumping out of the bushes. He was so cute, he had a bushy red tail and pointy little ears, and his feet were like fox feet. He smiled from ear to ear, and said "Hi! I'm Shippo! And this is miroku and Sango!" A monk walked out of the bushes behind him and a woman with a giant boomerang slung over her shoulder emerged after the monk.

"Greetings" The monk said, smiling, "You are very beautiful, would you please do me a huge honour and bear me a son?" You blushed so red. You wound up and punched him in the gut. They all looked shocked, "Uh... sorry?" You said guessing you had mistakenly punched an inocent man.

Sango leaned down to comfort miroku on the ground, "Its ok, it's just that he's used to being slapped, not punched." You laughed, nervously, "He does that a lot?" You asked. Kagome nodded, "Ya he does, and he asks just about every girl he meets." You laugh and help him up. "No hard feelings?" you ask. He doesn't get it. You start to talk to them and you play with Shippo a bit. Kagome explains to every one who you are and WHAT you are. You get to know who they all are and like them all, but your a little suspicious of miroku, he's obviously a pervert.

You're playing with Shipo when you stopped abruptly. Shippo inquires, "What's wrong?" you shake your head and smile, "Oh nothing... So Shippo, uh, how old are you?" And he starts telling you everything about his life. You had thought you had heard something, and then you could smell another demon. You weren't sure whether to be scared or whether to assume that it's just another one of Kagomes friends. You decide not to say anything, but to stay on your guard.

A few minutes later, you can feel some one watching you. You turn around, but all you see is the woods. Shippo turns into another animal and you laugh as he "poofs" back into himself. Kagome stands up and yawns, "Well I guess we should get back, it's getting late, and your parents will be SO worried about you." You laugh nervously and think, "I wish I had someone to come home to, that'd be really nice."

"Oh ya, and what about your family? Oh I guess they'd be used to this by now, right?" You ask. "Ya." She stepped up on the edge of the well and said, "See you on the other side!" and jumped down the well. Just as she was down the well, you noticed that she left her bag a few feet into the woods, leaning on a tree.

You step into the shade to get her bag and some one grabs you from behind. A strong hand covers your mouth before you can scream, and the others were already gone. (They left before kagome.) You can smell it, it's a demon. You try to struggle, but it just holds you tighter. The demon leans close to your ear and says, "I have acid claws, if you try to escape, I'll burn your face off." You're afraid, but his voice didn't sound purely evil, even though it had no emotion in it. Suddenly you're flying through the air, on some red... thing. Suddenly you look down and see an ugly, green, frog like thing. You scream and you...faint...

Well I'll end it here, sorry. I'll write more later. I said I'm sorry! Ok. You can rate or message or w/e if you really want to, but I don't really care, it's just not a big deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but damn i really wish shessomaru was drool.. No sueing!

Well let's see last time I left you, you had fainted at the sight of the little green guy (ok brain burp, I can not remember his name, AT ALL! how embarrassing) and begin:

You wake up and you seem to be in a rather decrepit building. The little frog man is sitting beside you, watching you. As soon as you wake up he calls, "Lord Shessomaru, She has awakened!"

You hear a door creak, and you sit up to turn around and look, but before you get all the way you feel a draft and notice that, under your sheet or quilt or w/e, you're mostly naked...

You gather up the covers around you and the little frog thing smiles. "pervert." You think disgustedly. Shessomaru seams to be giving the frog thing an evil eye and that was the only change in any emotion you'd seen in him so far. You notice that the frog thing is sitting on a stool, and on your clothes, or at least some clothes. You jump up and pull the clothes out from underneath him, which sends him flying then you run to a corner and set up a little change room with your quilt.

When you had jumped up Shessomaru had started to move to block the door, but as soon as he figured out that you were just putting some clothes on he stepped away and moved more towards the center of the room.

"Oww." The frog thing moaned. He slowly stood up, rubbing his head. "Shut up, Jaken!" Shessomaru barked down at Jaken. He shuddered away from him, "Yes, lord Shessomaru." He mumbled quietly.

Shessomaru started to walk towards you. You were afraid, but you knew how to defend your self, and just concentrated on getting your clothes on. You did realize that the clothes you were getting dressed in weren't your own; they were like a kimono, nothing special, or exquisite, just a white kimono.

Shessomaru came up to you just as you were done getting dressed. He ripped down the sheet and walked back to Jaken, and handed it to him. Jaken gathered up the rest of the bed and sighed as he scuttled off out the door with it. You started to follow a bit just so you could poke your head out of the door and see where he was going.

You didn't get to the door, though. Shessomaru started circling you. He looked you up and down, and still had no expression. You thought that, just as you were turning to see him behind you, you saw a small smile quickly disapear. "What are you doing?" You asked, annoyed that you had been stolen away. "And what about my friends... Oh no I have to get home!" You realized suddenly.

He answered, "How dare you speak to me like that! You were with that human, and that disgusting half blood! You should be thankful that I picked you up from such a distasteful situation!"

You scowled, "You calloused demon! You think you helped me, you just using me, I can tell..." You thought for a minute... "I'm just a hostage to get you what ever it is that you want, aren't I?"

He almost seemed to smirk, but he didn't, "Yes you are supposed to bring my stupid brother and that ona (woman) to me, so I can kill him."

You glared at him as rage fills you, "I can't believe you think you did me a favour AND you want to use me! What's wrong with you"

Shessomaru answers you calmly, "You should be quiet now, don't you know who I am?" Just then Jaken came scuttling back in and interrupted, "He Is the Great and powerful Lord Shessomaru! You should be afraid for your life and bow before him! ...blah blah blah..." He said pointing a rather revolting stick in your face. It had heads on it, and that really didn't appeal to you.

"Shessomaru." You thought.That rung a bell. "Where have I heard that before..." you think back, back to when you lived in the mountains with your great, great, great, great, great... Well you get the picture, grandma. She had a huge tapestry with your family tree on it. You could remember her smiling at you then turning and pointing at it. "right near the bottom here, is the great lord Shessomaru, and his wife, who you are named after, my dear." You heard your some-odd-great grandma's voice ring out. You gasped, Could this be the great lord Shessomaru of your past? ... nah. you dismissed it. And even if he was, who cares! You were still kind of angry, but not much.

You looked at your surroundings, the wooden and paper walls, some of stone to. The wood slats that made up the roof. You brought your attention back to "The Great Lord Shessomaru" and notice that Jakens mouth was still flapping about. "oops, I must have zoned him out." you think. He was getting closer by now, and he looked kind of frustrated, then he hit you with that stick.

"Oww!" you yelled. He smirked, "I knew you weren't listening!" He turned and looked at Shessomaru, "This girl has no respect for you, or me for that matter. Could I please teacher her a lesson, Lord Shessomaru? This insolence should not go unpunished!"

You rubbed your head and looked up at Shessomaru. You noticed his deep golden eyes and were captivated by them for a moment, then you looked away. You looked to Jaken and got angry. "I'm gonna get you, you little worm. I don't care who or what you are, you're going down!" you think furiously andyou start to stand up; as you had sat down on Jakens stool while he was talking.

Jaken was waiting silently, gripping his staff. "No Jaken, You shall not harm her in any way." Shessomarus cold, unfeeling voice broke the silence. You put two of your fingers together and knew what to do. A long golden ribbon, like a whip would appear from your finger, and you would lash out at that little cretin, and slice him in two.

"AH!" you shot your fingers across in front of your bodyand the whip shot out in front of you. You turned your whole body in the motion, just for the extra force and were now looking out the corner of your eye, so you could see it happen. "it's so fast!" you thought and smiled to yourself. Then you heard two snaps at the end of your whip. "that's odd..." you thought.

You turned and saw your whip crossed with another one. It came from Shessomarus hand. Jaken was lying on the floor sweating and shaking, breathing so fast, and hard. "So you are a dog demon, I thought so. That was bold, but foolish." Shessomaru said icily.

Jaken sat up. "She tried to KILL ME!" He screamed and pointed that disgusting staff at you. You tried again, but Shessomaru just moved his hand so his whip blocked yours. He never attacked though.

You let the ribbon of light slowly flow back to your finger tips and disappear. Shessomaru did also. Jaken was still shaking and you laughed inside. "Serves you right! Even if I didn't get a scratch on you at least I scared the crap out of you!"

"Do not try that again." Shessomaru warned. You weren't afraid of him, and now that you knew who he was, and knew that it wouldn't be so hard to find your way home, you weren't really angry at him either. Jaken stood behind Shessomaru and peaked out from behind him, anger in his eyes.

You looked at Shessomaru, now with some question. "Why didn't he attack me, and why did he defend that little monster, he obviously doesn't care about Jaken." The questions puzzled you.His eyes met yours and you tried to keep your composure, "they're so beautiful" you thought then reminded yourself,"no he's the enemy! He kidnapped me!"

You just stared at him, and he at you. This time he turned away. "Come, Jaken, I have a task for you." Shessomaru started to walk towards the door. Jaken followed close behind, still angry, but obviously scared of you.

You looked Shessomaru up and down. (No you weren't checking him out, just examining him) His armour look good, very strong and then you noticed the tensiga at his side! "wow!" you thought "The tensiga, right there! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" He noticed you looking at him and said, "You can follow as well, if you like, or you can stay here, it's your choice."

You looked around at your bleak room and shrug your shoulders. You follow him out of the room and Jaken runs ahead of Shessomaru. "Chicken Shit" You laugh. (Not out loud) you thought you saw Shessomaru peak over his shoulder at you, but he quickly turned away. "Must be my imagination" You think and keep walking.

"What interesting apparel." you think as you look at Shessomaru. You look down at what your wearing and figure, "Looks normal enough to me." Shessomaru enters a room on the right and you follow. There's your bed in a little heap, and a few other rags and such. A little girl is in there, sleeping on another bed. You lean up close behind Shessomaru and whisper Spitefully "Did you do her a "favour" and kidnap her to?" Shessomaru doesn't seam to be fazed by this comment although his eyes do flicker back and look at you for a moment.

"This is Rin." He gestures to the girl. He then turns his head to face yours, which is still beside his; He whispers in your ear now, "If you even come close to hurting her, I will kill you, no questions asked." He turns back to Jaken now, "Jaken." He says quietly, so as not to wake Rin. "Wash the sheets and her bed in the river a mile away from here, it's the cleanest one. Have them dry by this evening. Wash Rins clothes and the rags to." Jaken looked at the ground, and replied sadly, "Yes lord Shessomaru." He wimpers and gathers every thing up the scuttles off.

You go and sit down beside Rin. You look at her, "She's so young... What could he want with her?" You watch her sleep and think about what it would be like if you had a younger sibling about her age. You decide that it's better that you don't, as right now she would be at home all alone.

Shessomaru is watching you like a hawk the whole time. You look at him a few times but always quickly look away when he looks in your eyes. "She must mean something to him... I wonder if she's his daughter... No, she smells like a human, and from his actions today, I don't think he would even socialize with a human, never mind marry or love one." You were puzzled about how he could possibly care about her at all. You just dismiss it.

Seams like Shessomaru mustn't have been worried about you harming Rin, as he stood up and walked out of the room. You sat there thinking about what to do for the next few minutes, and then decided to try to find the kitchen.

You wandered around, then walked along a deck around the outside, hoping to see an open kitchen since you hadn't found one inside, then you spotted Shessomaru. He was standing on a section of the deck that expanded out from the house. The wind blew towards him, and his long silver hair trailed out behind him.

You stood, transfixed for a moment. You realized that you were staring and quickly looked away. You walked out to where he was and asked, "Um... where's the kitchen?" He looks at you blankly and turns towards the building. "It's right over there." He pointed to a room around the corner with a big open door way. It had a fire pit in the middle, and some shelves on the wall. Shessomaru lead you to the kitchen and...  
Well that's it for now. Sorry stories take a while, and this ones gonna drag on forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own Shessomaru or inu-yasha or any of the other characters from the inu-yasha series.

So Shessomaru leads you to the kitchen AND... You sit down and start a fire (sorry I couldn't help it, it's funny) you look around for something to cook and you see two eggs. You find a wide thing with a flat bottom, like a cross between a frying pan and a wok. (If you don't know what a wok is, look it up.) You quickly find some oil that looks like veggie oil, you hope it is, it feels like it is to, so you poor a little into the pan.

You heat up the pan till the oil is really bubbling and crack the eggs directly onto the pan. It hissed and bubbled, and you realized it was missing something "Pass me the salt and pepper. ... If you have some ...please?" Shessomaru tosses you two brown bags from a shelf. You sprinkle pepper and salt onto the eggs.

You let the eggs cook good, so all the whites are cooked; you didn't like the fact that you couldn't flip them, but you got over it real fast. Shessomaru smelt it, and walked over and sat on his haunches beside you. He saw that you enjoyed them and reached over your plate. He picked up one with his claws and it slipped so he tired again. He lifted it above his head and slipped it into his mouth. In one bite! (Pig)He licked his lips and seamed please even though he did not smile.

He stood up and pointed at you, make some for Rin and then go wake her, and feed her, she is sick and I think this may help... they are very good..." He added. You blush a little, but turned away so he wouldn't see.

You quickly found more eggs and fried them for Rin. You took them to her room and Shessomaru followed. He quickly ducked into Rins room in front of you and he was kneeling next to her when you entered. He woke her softly, "Rin... Rin wake up, I have some food for you to eat. It is good and may help." He held her upright with his arm and you fed her little pieces of the egg with chopsticks. She slowly smiled as she ate them and she quickly fell asleep afterwards.

Shessomaru carefully placed Rins head on the pillow and covered her up again. You gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen where you left them that little worm Jaken will do them.

You saw Shessomaru sitting on the grass behind the house and walked slowly up to him. He was just sitting there, with his eyes closed. You sat down beside him and watched him. You just looked at him for the longest time. You wanted to touch his hair. You felt an odd attraction to him, like you knew that you shouldn't be attracted to him but you couldn't help it, he was just so hot. You had really just been looking at him, his face, and his body to of course, but you know what I mean, you're not a dirty little girl or nothing'.

You stared at his face and you moved closer to him. You lean in towards him and your lips are so close to his. Your eyes are closed and all you have to do is lean in a little more... Your eyes shoot open and you jump away from him. What am I doing! What if he had opened his eyes, what would he do to me if I did something like that! Holy crap that was stupid! You sit down again, then lie back on the grass and closed your eyes. You didn't fall asleep, but you did think about a few thing like, hey why haven't I tried to escape yet? That is so weird.

Something blocks the sun out side and you get a little cold-ish without the sun on you. You open your eyes to see Shessomaru standing over you. You jump to your feet but fall down again. "Why were you watching me and why were you so close to me that time?"

You try to cough up an answer but nothing seems to come out of your mouth then you finally spit out, "And why were you looking at me? I may be your captive, but I'm not a spectacle!" you say defensively, in an attempt to avoid the question. He stutters for a second, but covers it up with a cough, "What I do, and why I do it is none of your concern or business." He seemed so cold, but when you looked in his eyes you knew that he wasn't made of stone, at least not completely.

You sat up and thought about him watching you, and him watching Rin so carefully. He was looking anxiously back at her room right now. "You really care about her don't you? About Rin?" He turned around the looked down at you. "Yes" he said after a pause, "Right now she is the only person I care for." You raised an eyebrow, "But she's a human, I thought you despised them?" he didn't answer.

He just looked at you thoughtfully. He finally answered with a question of his own, "And what about you, you were willingly with that human and half demon, why do you stay with them?" You thought but didn't think he'd get it if you told him. Oh well I'll explain it anyways, "Well, I don't live in this era, I come from Kagomes time... I come from the future..." you pause and he looks at you, and you can actually see question in his eyes, "In that era there are very few dog demons, or any demons left at all, at least not pure breads, like me... We live among the humans, taking up lives in their towns, and some are even in very high government roles...That means they rule our land..."

You stop and look at him. His eyes are wide and he's a little shaken, but he soon regains his composure, "There aren't very many? We have diminished?" He asks. You nod your head and stand up beside him. "Yes, we are spread sparsely and far between."

He looks at you, his deep eyes pierced with pity, the most emotions you'd ever seen in him. "He stepped closer to you; you could feel his breath on your face. What's he doing? He leans down to you then suddenly he jerks away. He closes his eyes and shakes him head. You look at him, concerned. The sun is beginning to set and you turn to head towards the house, anything you could say would be futile or make it more awkward.

What was that all about? You go into the kitchen to make something for Rin to eat before night begins. You cut up some of the few vegetables you could find and boil them so they're soft. You put a tiny bit of oil on them, since they don't have butter.

You go to Rins room and Shessomaru is already there. He says nothing and lets you feed Rin this time. He sits across the room and watches every thing.

You finish cleaning the dishes and head back to the room. You sit down next to Rin and the Jaken comes running in with a pile of laundry, dry and folded. "Here they are Lord Shessomaru, clean and dry." He looked at Jaken, cold as ice once again, "Good, set up Tabitha's bed in her room again." "Yes master" he says and runs off.

You pickup you clothes from the floor and hurry after him, as you will never find your room again other wise. You watch the little cretin as he sets up your bed and wait till he leaves so you can get ready to sleep.

You use your dirty clothes as a pillow and put the clean ones at the foot of your bed. You snuggle down under the covers and get warm. I wonder, does Shessomaru... Do I... What was up with that? He was so close to me... I think... I liked it to... But he's a heartless demon, come on he wants to kill his own brother... but I saw it... I saw it in his eyes, he cares, even if he hides it right away and always speaks coldly I felt it...

You're just about to fall asleep, your eyes are barely open and just as your about to close them you think you see someone standing over you,. You quickly open your eyes and sit up, but who ever could have been there is gone. You lie down and fall asleep as soon as your head hits the bed...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sleep soundly most of the night. You dream a little, you don't remember most of it.

You (In your dream) hear Inu-Yasha "ah! Ha! Rrrr... ah!" he sounds like he's attacking with the tetsiga... you see nothing it is completely dark. Then you hear Shessomaru, "Why are you here? You are a waist of my time right now, you disgusting half breed." Inu-Yasha Yells again and this time you feel the ground quake a bit.

You open your eyes and you're in the room (duh, unless you can sleep walk o.0) you're breathing hard and sweating a bit. whew, it's just a dream then you hear it again, "AAH!" and a bright yellow light flashes out side. You hurriedly put on your clean clothes and run outside.

You turn the corner to see Kagome with her arrow poised on the bow. Inu-Yasha is in the air and Swings the tetsiga again. Shessomaru deflects it with his whip thingy. You stand there stunned. "We've come to take Tabitha back to her home! And I'm not disgusting!" Inu-Yasha lashes out. He lands beside kagome and they say something to each other.

They look like they're fighting about something. Kagome glances your way and sees you. "HI!" she waves at you. She runs to your side. "Hey what's going on?" you ask. "We've come to get you of course! Come on we have to go!" She grabs your arm and half drags you over to where Inu-Yasha is.

Shessomaru takes his eyes off of Inu-Yasha for a second and sees kagome grab your arm and start dragging you off. You turn your head and look at him. Your eyes meet and his seam to have a small, almost unseen flicker of panic, in the back of them. Inu-Yasha strikes again and barely misses Shessomaru. He turns his attention back to defending himself and Rin.

Kagome yells to Inu-Yasha, "Come on! Let's go!" He puts the tetsiga in it sheath and jumps over to kagome. She hops on his back and he runs off.

Being a demon the speed thing isn't a problem for you and you run right beside them, you look over your shoulder before you enter the woods to see Shessomaru. His eyes plead with you, but then seeing that you were leaving he turned away, with icy eyes once again.

You follow Inu-Yasha and kagome and then hear someone from over head, "Hey wanna lift?" You look up and see Kilala, Sango and miroku. You jump up onto kilalas back and they move upwards, away from the trees. Shippo pops up from behind you, "boo! Ah hahahaha! You didn't even see me! Did I scare you? Are you ok, what happened?" you tell Shippo that Shessomaru had kidnapped, but you didn't panic, because you knew that kagome wouldn't let you alone.

that's not really what happened though... I guess I should tell them... nah, that's my personal business. But if Shessomaru could have killed Inu-Yasha why didn't he? maybe he was just trying to protect Rin... or maybe it's because Inu-Yasha and Kagome is his link to me, with out them I am not here... but that couldn't be...

The ride is pleasant, you like to have your hair stream out behind you and feel the wind on your legs and face. Kilala steps down just beside the well and kagome and Inu-Yasha are waiting for you.

Kagome asks about what happened and you told her the same as you told Shippo. Even if she is one of your friends. Kagome takes your hand and steps up onto the edge of the well. You smile at her and you both jump into the well.

You emerge on the other side of the well and your bag is still there. You pick it up and yawn. You're tired, even though you slept ok, it must be the stress. Then you notice that the sun is setting on your home side of the well. "It's pretty late, you should go home and go to bed, plus I'm sure your parents are worried about you." You nod. "And you've got to get up for school tomorrow, this is the 3rd last week so you should probably study to, we have more exams left." You smile, "Kagome, you're babbling again." She laughs, "Was I? I guess I do that a lot, oh well. See ya tomorrow!"

She runs into the house and you close the door to the shrine thingy as you leave. You walk home slowly; all you can think of is Shessomaru. I hope he and Rin are ok... You worry about her health and wonder, hmm... can I get back there by myself... I was by myself the first time but I held Kagomes hand to get back. I wonder if I can get back by myself? hhmmmm...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You hear someone say your name and the math teacher has asked you to show the class how to do a problem on the board. You Trip over yourself getting to the front of the class. Normally you're really good at this stuff but it's actually a challenge today. You still manage and the teacher wasn't too frustrated by the time you finish.

You sit back down and smile at those sitting near you. Even when you struggle you still do pretty good, and lots of people don't get pre cal. Kagome leans over your shoulder from behind and says, "What's up with that, you should have been done 46 seconds ago, that'll really, really bring your average time up, normally it only takes you 13 seconds"

You toss a small paper ball over your shoulder and hit her nose. "I'm sorry I let you down. I'm just a thinking about yesterday... it's all a little distracting...and confusing." She nods and sits back, "Ya but it's al over with, you don't ever have to come back, unless you wanna visit some time, but if it bugs you we don't have to talk about it or anything." You smile, "No it's ok, I had a good time, and I'd like to go back... Maybe... sometime..." She leans forwards again, "What are you talking about? Shessomaru KIDDNAPPED you! I'd be traumatized, especially if it was my first time with a demon like that!" You turn around and give her a "what are you talking about" look... "Uh, hello, kagome... I am a demon!" you say forcefully but quietly. that's pretty sad; I can't believe she just forgot. lol

You walk home by your self but you think someone's watching you... You can smell someone near by, and you can hear him. Yes it's a guy. You can tell; it's quite the pungent smell sometimes.

You turn around and a bush rustles. "Ok come out, who are you, I know you're a guy and I know you're getting back from football; who are you?" The hottest guy in the school steps out from behind a bush, and no it doesn't seam TO cowardly since you are walking through the forest short cut to get back to your house.

"Uh, hi." He says and smiles at you, only a little nervously. Normally he seams so confident, but there's a hint of tension, what's up with that? Be's tall, but not to tall, sexy body, short-ish blond hair and the darkest green eyes you ever seen, but he's not your type, a little to cocky, sort of.

He puts his hand behind his head and looks at his feat. "What are you doing here? It's been forever since ANYONE has followed me around, what do you want? do you need help? my house is over here I can call someone." At first you were a little angry but then you thought maybe it was different this time. "No, no, I'm fine" He stammers.

"Uh there's this party thing I'm having with my friends tonight, and I uh... I was wondering if you had been told, I mean if you wanted to uh, come... maybe." He lifts his head and looks at you.

You feel sorry for him. No ones ever gotten up the nerve to ask me out openly before. maybe I'll just say yes, it's only one night, and he's just inviting me to a party that almost half the people in my class are going to, no big deal You nod, "Ya, ok, that sounds like fun, but uh.. where do you live?"

He smiles and relaxes. "Great I live over by the river, on swaytie street, # 969; you'll know it when you see it." "Oh great, its casual right?" You ask. He nods, "See you at seven!" He says as he waves over his shoulder.

You walk the rest of the way home undisturbed. It's quiet so you can think... hmm maybe I'll see if kagome can take me back to the feudal era with her this weekend, maybe tomorrow (Saturday)

You clean up and take a shower... I wonder if kagome will be at the party... I wonder what I'll where? I've never really been to a human party thing like this before.

You towel dry you're hair, and it's beautifully strait, and the silver radiates like moon light. You are stunning, now you just need to figure out what to wear. You pick out a little black skirt and a toob top. this is what those mortal wear to these things right? you change your mind and put on tight, dark blue jeans, the stretchy kind. You look great in that and the black toob top, leather one at that. this is better You let your hair down tonight, normaly you tie it up, so it'll be shorter and less noticeable.

You walk over to his house and get there about 15 minutes early. The house is HUGE! its ginormous there's some really nice cars to, really old and brand new ones.

You walk up to the door and realize there's a huge pool around the back that stretches around to the side of this huge house. You push the door bell and a short man in a tux opens it for you. He shows you in and the boy is standing at the top of a large grand stair case, coming down stairs in some black pants an untucked blue dress shirt, un buttoned to show his tanned chest.

"Master Chad, one of your guests has arrived early; shall I show them to the back till others have arrived?" He looks up and smiles at you, "No that's ok, she can stay inside." the butler man bows to you and leaves you.

Chad comes down the stairs a kisses you on the cheek. You back a way from him a bit, "What was that?" you're a little confused, and uncomfortable. "What?" he says and smiles, "You said yes when I asked you out didn't you?" he walks into their huge kitchen, and says over his shoulder, "Do you want something to drink?"

You're not sure what these humans drink at their parties so you say a drink that you know you like, and small children are never seen drinking. "Uh, could I have a pina colada, please?" He looks out from the door way, "Pina colada? are you sure?... ok... But it's got coconut rum in it, you know that eh?" You walk into the kitchen and nod, "Ya! they're good!" You try to be enthusiastic even though you're still a little confused about before at the stairs.

You take a sip of the pina colada and sigh. "ding dong" rings thought the house and Chad runs to the door before the butler can open it. Apparently almost all the other people were meeting up then walking down together. You saw a few people point at you and say something as he greeted them.

You sip your pina colada and follow every one out to the pool area, where there's a bar and a snack table waiting, along with a dj and dj booth. The party was pretty good, you danced a bit, you're a very good dancer, but you didn't want to dance w/ anyone.

At the end of the party you're talking to one of the last girls there, who happens to be Chads sister. You're about to leave, you're the last one leaving, and Chad meets you at the door. He takes your hand and pulls you back in as you try to leave.

He pulls you in close, rather forcefully. He leans in close and fast and plants a wet kiss on your lips. He holds you head close to him. You push his face away and yell. A blast of power, and a bit of acid sprays out from your hand. He collapses across the room, unconscious.

You run home, tears streaming down your face. What was THAT! Argh! how could I be so stupid... my mouth feels like rancid meat! How disgusting! You slam the door and run to the shower. You turn it on and strip down quickly. You open your mouth and spit out water repeatedly. You clean your whole body. You brush your teeth repeatedly and sit down in the shower. You bring your knees to your face and sit there calming down. I will never do that again, no more will I associate with humans in large informal gatherings, other than school, disgusting arrogant creatures.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the "inu-yasha" characters, but damn, if Rumiko Takahashi loved my she would give me shessomaru... but i don't even know her, so don't sue me!

You turn off the tap and pull a towel off of a shelf on the wall. You towel dry your long hair and wrap it around your body. (The towel not your hair, eww) you walk into your room and flop on to the bed. Y

ou hear something out side and you sit bolt upright. You quickly slip on a tank top and some panties and open the door. You look into the living room and don't see any one. You fumble around and find the switch. You turn it on. Nothing happens, and then you hear the thunder. Oh good it must just be a power outage and stuff blowing around whew.

You walk over to the kitchen and cut your self a piece of cheese. You place it back in the fridge, and you notice the fridge light is on. You feel something rush by you and your bed room door creaks a bit. It's not a power outage. Oh crap!

You slowly walk over to your bed room and the light is off in there to. You take a deep breath and enter the room. You are quickly grabbed and a hand covers your mouth you flail franticly for a minute then remember your acid claws, duh. You quickly thrust your hand back into his gut, but end up screaming and holding your hand in pain. You had hit something hard.

"You shouldn't try that, it'll hurt." You hear an almost completely emotionless voice say from right by your neck. He removes his hand from your face and you turn around to face him. You knew it was Shessomaru, the voice was a dead give away.

"How did you get here, Shessomaru?" He blinks at you. "Why are you here?" He sighs, "Some thing drew me to the well, and something inside me pulled me there. I somehow knew that you needed me, it's very strange."

He started slowly, "I figured that if Inu-Yasha could get through the well because of his connection with some one in this era, then perhaps I could to. So I jumped, and I managed to come out of the other end. The feeling was even stronger; I thought maybe some one had hurt you, or that you were in trouble. I slowly made my way to this place and I found you. Is this where you live?" He looked around curiously.

You were still shocked, "Wait, wait. You came here because of me?" He stood still for a moment then looked right into your eyes. He opened his mouth the closed it, then opened it again, but chose not to speak. His eyes said that he felt weak in this. Then you saw a release; everything was in those eyes, strong and rich, passion and power, yet the weak frail love that everyone has, even if it is only for themselves.

You felt helpless in his eyes, then the power came back, but not the cold unfeeling one. He stepped forwards, but hesitated. kiss me, please kiss me you pleaded to your self. He whispered, "I think I have a connection with you. I've only known you a little while, but why else, how else would I have been able to get here? Why else could I have been able to reach you?"

You think for a minute, "But you're only saying this because you could get through to me and feel my distress, not because of a feeling, aren't you?" he shook his head, a little confused looking. You're even more confused by his reaction and say, "Huh? I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to tell me." You give up, "So how is Rin doing?"

He immediate relaxes, even if it's just a bit, "After you fed her, she started to feel much better, she looked healthier as well. You have to come back with me and take care of her." He answered seriously.

So he only came here for Rin, but then why did he mention a bond, or connection? You thought for a moment and Shessomaru waited patiently. "I don't know if I will come back, when I got back here Kagome asked, or rather told me to not go back on my own."

He didn't like the sound of that, "You're going to take the word of a filthy mortal over some one of your own clan!" He didn't seam to angry... sort of. "But you're coming back with me; you're not on your own. And if you don't come freely I'll steal you away again." You were a little miffed now, "Fine then! If I really don't have a choice, then, yes! I'll go with you! Just let me get dressed and pack a few things first." Shessomaru watches you as you slip on a pair of pants and tosses you a bag from on the floor, "hurry up." he says.

You pack your bag and he takes your hand he looks at you and you think he's going to smile but he seams to change his mind. He starts to run and you keep up. He runs so fast, the world is blurred around you, but that's no problem. You run like that all the time especially when you don't want to be seen or found, or hunted as it were.

You reach the well and he stops. He looks at you, "When we return, you will speak of this to no one." He looks at you sternly. "Oh ya sure." you answer. "But don't forget what happened here either." he whispered. You nodded and jumped into the well. The world flashes around you, you splash through the water and leap out of the other side.

Under the cover of darkness you and Shessomaru exit the well. "Shhh." he hisses. "We must be as quiet as possible, and unseen." "I understand." you say under your breath.

He takes your hand and runs again. You roll your eyes and stay with him. You feel his thumb rub back and forth against your hand. He squeezed your hand and your heart jumped. He never looked back at you, or said anything. He never showed any interest at all, really. You squeezed his hand after a while, his eyes glanced back at you but he quickly looked away. He seamed to stiffen up, but he kept running, with you in tow.

He stopped abruptly just before the end of the woods. You bumped into him a bit, but he didn't say anything, or move. You stood there for a second then he turned his head a bit and whispered, "We're back, but we must be quiet, Rin is asleep and Jaken is as well. We mustn't wake Rin, she's still very ill." You nod, "I'm glad Jakens asleep, little pervert." you laugh a tiny bit, trying to lighten up the situation, and failing miserably.

He glances back at you and turns around. His hair shines as the moonlight sifts through the clouds. "What's he doing?" you think. He shifts a little closer to you and his eyes shine, but are still soft. "Shessomaru what are you doing?" you ask aloud, a little confused as he keeps changing and he's always seemed calloused before. Kagome said he was heartless. He leans down a bit, "I don't know." he says, never taking his eyes from yours. He closes his eyes and leans forward, you close yours and wait.

You feel a slight breeze and open your eyes. Shessomaru had turned around and was shaking his head slightly. You try to find his eyes but he walks out of the cover of the trees, "Your room is still set up, or you can come sleep with Rin, if you get cold."

You follow him back to the house and wander down the halls. He stands on the porch, looking at the moon. You look at him from the door way. He seams so burdened. You wish you could help him in some way. You shake your head and enter your room. You don't know it but as you turn away he looks at you longingly.

You undress and lie down under the quilt. You stare at the ceiling and think, what is going on here. First he moves in and then he backs away. He speaks to me like I'm his slave, then like I'm just a hostage, then like he loves me! I don't get it! Augh! You close your eyes and the world disappears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sleep soundly and wake up the next morning to someone kicking you. Rin was lying down next to you. You hadn't gotten up in the night, and you were still in your room. "Rin came to sleep with you, she was cold and she can't sleep with me." A cold voice explained from behind you.

You turn, but you already knew it was Shessomaru. He looks at you and his eyes soften. "Uh could you leave for a minute?" you ask. He walks gracefully out of the room and says, "I'll be back momentarily." His hair flows behind him and he walks off in the direction of the so called "kitchen."

You quickly jump into your clothes, or rather the clothes that were provided for you. It was a white kimono; you put on the pants and slipped on one of the white tank tops you had brought under the top part. I love these huge pants! They're so comfy!

Shessomaru comes back and he sits down next to where Rin is still snoozing.. The sun is rising and you realize that you're up way early. You're used to it though, you used to get up about and hour before sunrise and hike up the mountain where you could train with out anyone seeing you.

You yawn and stand up and step towards the door. You forgot your bag was there and tripped. You fall quickly and you're not really awake to realize what's going on. You close your eyes and brace your self. You feel hands slip under you and you land softly on someone's arms. You open your eyes and Shessomaru is right over you.

He lifts you up. "Can you walk?" he asks. You blink. He was so close to you, you could feel your heart beating like a jack hammer. You put you head on his shoulder for a second then realize that he asked you if you could walk. "Um, ya I'm just a little tired and didn't realize what I was doing, sorry."

He nods, but he doesn't set you down. You sit in his arms looking into his eyes, and he stares back at you. You feel mesmerized. Your heart is going so fast and you feel like your legs have turned to jelly. You're melting into him and you can't help it. He leans down and you lean forward.

He sets you down and turns away. aurgh what's he doing! Playing with me! You begin to get frustrated. He walks out the door and you follow him, searching for an answer, but not really. He walks to the edge of the woods and turns. He walks along them till he reaches a small brook, where the sunrise shines dark reds and blues, with a sliver of yellow along the horizon.

Standing by the stream, he waits for you. He glances back at you as you approach. "You seem troubled." you say, beginning to be more caring rather then infuriated. He looks down at the stream and tries to avoid your eyes. "Look at me, Shessomaru!" you say desperately. He turns to you and you can tell he doesn't like this, "I don't want to." he states bluntly and turns away.

"Why? why can't you look at me, I'm not going to hurt you, and I don't think you'll hurt me. I don't have a disease! i'm not going to attack you!" You're almost ready to scream at him, but you've kept your cool so far.

"I can't, Tabitha! You are attacking me! You make me weak! I can't be weak! You're destroying me!" He yells at you wiping around to face you. He steps towards you; his lips open a little bit. His bottom lip shakes a little, like there's more he wishes he could say, but can't! You feel frustrated and utterly lost!

"I'm not doing anything to you! You're playing with my head, with my heart! You're killing me here! Am I nothing to you? Let me go then, send me away!" you feel the hot tears stream down your face. You turn from him and wipe your eyes.

Tears drip on your kimono, and you feel so vulnerable, so open. He grabs your shoulders and turns you around to face him, rather rushed and desperately. He's so close to you, it's killing you. "Don't do this to me again! I can't take it!" you say flinging your head from side to side.

Tears splash from your eyes and sprinkle on his neck and clothes. He leans in closer to you. "I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to love you because it will hurt you, or it could. Some one could use the threat of hurting you to attack me. they might kill you and that would kill me!"

His eyes, they're piercing yours and the pain in them is unbearable. "I don't care if I get hurt! I can take care of myself!" you say and try to push away from him. He pulls you back in and holds you tight, "I can't! I just can't!" The tears just kept coming but he does not cry. He keeps his composure and yet is so open.

You feel secure in his arms, and he's so strong. You close your eyes and shake your head. You don't know what to say, the words just won't come. You can feel your heart being ripped in two, and all you can do is wish for more.

Shessomaru tilts your head up. You open your eyes and he looks at you, with a slight question in his eyes. He closes his eyes and you close yours. One more time. you thought sadly, he's going to let me go again. you weep inside. Still your heart races.

A hand slips under your long hair onto the back of your head and he rushes into the kiss. You feel it, all the emotions rushing through his veins. He kisses with passion and embraces you completely. He holds you so tight to him and you grasp his collar, pulling him against you. You never wanted to leave that. It was right! Not like that disgusting human, who tried to over take you.

At first you held back, not knowing what would happen, if he would suddenly stop and pull away, leaving you again, or if it was real this time. Then you give up and let your self go.

You stood there together for what seamed a life time. A wonderful sun rose up behind you two. And he never let you go. You started to lose your breath and he must have to because he separated from you and held you in tight. He gave you a little kiss on the neck. You closed your eyes again and clung to him.

He slowly let you go after a while. He looked at you; he didn't hold back anymore. You smiled weakly and he grinned. He took your hand and kissed it lightly. "We must return, Jaken will be up soon, and he mustn't find out."

He looked at you, longingly, and then he turned away. He started to walk back. You didn't move; you were still a little shocked. He looked back at you, "aren't you coming?" he asked.

You shook your head and smiled, "It'll be less suspicious if I come back after you, or before you, so I'll just stay here." He looks a little sad at first then his face turns to stone again. "As you wish." he says and walks off. That was a quick transformation you thought. this could get complicated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stood at the stream pond thingy and watched the sun rise. You sighed deep I think... I can trust him. But what about Jaken, I know how clingy I can get at times, how is Shessomaru supposed to ignore me, and I him? This is going to get really hard. I'll have to try. But what about kagome? She'll kill me! What am I going to do? I can't even get back here with out her finding out some how. Her friends don't know at all about the well, but she and her family do. She uses it all the time, how am I supposed to go back and forth? you almost panicked, but being how you are; you just decided to forget about it and started to walk back to the house thingy.

You enter your room and lie down next to Rin again, in your clothes. You close your eyes and just think. So much happened in such little time, and you're still a little stunned. you think and then something hits you hard on the head, "what are you doing here again!" a shrill voice says shockedly (that's a word cause I say so)

You open your eyes and Jaken is there, with his stick held above your head, eew that thing has heads on it. AUGH!" you exclaim and stand up, brushing the "germs" out of your hair. "I must go tell master Shessomaru, you can't just COME here when ever you please, he'll have your head I'm sure of it!" he lectured you, and started to scamper off as Shessomaru came into the doorway.

"Lord Shessomaru, Lord Shessomaru! That ONA is HERE again! She's back, deal with her, Lord Shessomaru, teach her a lesson! Kill her! Get rid of her, Lord Shessomaru!" He called out in his annoying little voice and hid behind Shessomarus leg. "Shut up" Whispered Shessomaru, "Rin is still asleep barely. I brought Tabitha back, she seamed to have good effect on Rin, and she can take care of her." he said quietly, in a monotone unemotional voice.

"But, but... yes lord Shessomaru." you smirked at Jaken and he glared back at you form behind Shessomarus unusually large pants. You sit up and stretch your arms and yawn. "Make her breakfast." he orders you. You nod without saying anything.

You walk out the door and look at him as you go by, time seams to slow down as he looks at you as you pass by. He runs his fingers along your waist as you past and your fingers slip between his, but you don't stop to take a full grip as Jaken is still in the room. You keep walking and turn away.

You wander around till you find the kitchen again you scrounge around for food and find a dead pig already on the counter and some more eggs. You stir together some floor and some water and some salt and some of what you hope is baking soda, not baking powder. You fry up some rather pathetic crusty pancakes, more like an unleavened bread and cut some strips of meat from the pig. Frying the eggs was easy in the greas from the home made bacon.

You put the food on some grungy looking plates and take a spoon with you. You walk out the door and almost trip over Jaken, who seams to have been spying on you the whole time (eww) He glares at you and follows you. "You are lucky that Lord Shessomaru finds you useful! Not many are aloud to stay in his presence! But as soon as Rin is well again, you will be cast aside! Mark my words! Then Ill be the favourite again!" He laughs shrieckely to himself and hits you on the head again with that disgusting staff.

You are NOT in the mood for that and you whip around to face him. "Listen to me, you little worm, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be! I am the same race as Shessomaru and have the same abilities. I chose to come back, don't you ever doubt that, you disgusting little prat! It would probably be much healthier for you to treat me with the same respect."

At first the little cretin was shocked. You turned around and kept walking. Oh just wait until Master Shessomaru hears about this! You'll be sorry you said such things, you'll see! He won't let this go! You challenged his power, and his superiority, don't doubt a painful death awaits you! Jaken says from behind you and scampers off to look for Shessomaru.

You found you room again and gently woke Rin. "You're back." She whispers in a scratchy voice. "You have to eat a little Rin." You say and sit her up in bed. She leans against you while you slowly scoop food into her mouth. It was a little difficult with a spoon, but that's all you had, so what could you do? You hesitated to feed Rin the bacon, but she really liked it so you fed it to her in tiny pieces.

After eating she grew tired again so you lay her down on the bed again, and tuck her in. She opens her eyes and yawns; "I hope Shessomaru lets you stay with us forever." She whispers and closes her eyes. "Me to." you answer quietly.

You watch Rin sleep then pick up the plates and walk back to the kitchen, which you found just fine this time. You pick up a bucket of water and boil half of it, then mix then together. You wash the dishes you used in it then dump it out. You don't know what else to do, so you decide to wash all the other dishes in the kitchen. You realize you are out of water though, and no one else is in sight.

You pick up your bucket and walk out of the kitchen. You find a rain barrel at one of the corners of the house and fill your bucket there. You heat the latter in the large pot and wash the remaining dishes. You're water's clean by the end, so you use it to wash the floor as well.

You wipe your brow as you finish, and sigh. You look back on your work and say to yourself, "Well, that's the closest to sparkling clean it's going to get." You dump your bucket on the grass and think. well that kept me busy for 2 hours, but now what am I going to do, it's not even noon yet.

You sat down next to the smouldering fire pit and sigh. Then you realize that you've never had so much free time before. So you do what you used to do, before you had to go to school every day. You got up and walked out the door and looked around. Then you saw the mountain in the distance.

it must be really interesting up there in this era, since there would still be lots of demons... hmmm... you run to your room and slip on the coat of the kimono and start to run towards the base of the mountains.

wait, what about Shessomaru. you stop abruptly. "He'll be angry and worried if I don't tell him where I'm going or leave some sort of indication..." You think out loud. You rush back and find a piece of parchment. You quickly poke your self with a tiny knife you keep strapped to your ankle and write a letter with your blood. You explain that you will be training in the mountain, and that you will return. You stab the paper to the door post with your knife and continue on your way.

You travel incredibly fast, the trees flash past you. You are at the bottom of the mountain almost instantly. You stop and look up. There happens to be a huge shear drop in front of you, which you are standing at the bottom of. You decide to climb it, and whip up the rock face.

Suddenly the top is upon you and you are now going horizontal instead of vertical. there really was no point to that, except to build physical strength, since I will always be able to just fly over anything like that. Oh well it passed a little time you stop on the small ledge you are on. It is like a tiny glade with a flesh water brook that ripples over the edge and willow trees in the water.

You sit down on the grass, and a little dirt crumbles off over the edge of the cliff. You cross your legs and breathe deep. I'll meditate here you think and close your eyes. You feel the suns warmth on your back and you take off your kimono and sit in your gitch and tank top.

You sit on top of your folded clothes, so that if a wind arises they do not flutter way. You feel the sun caressing your skin, and baking you. It's very pleasant. You think about every thing and breath in the life that surrounds you. You can smell the sent of someone else on the wind, and even though you're so high there are people out there like miroku and you never know so you put your pants back on.

You almost fall asleep; you are so calm. Then you smell it, a strong sent of a demon. You open your eyes and look around. You don't see anyone, below or above either. But the slope is treed so you decide to keep your guard up. You turn around and close your eyes again, but don't relax too much.

You hear something shake in the bushes but don't' move at all, you want them to get nice and close before you destroy them. You can smell the sent rather strongly now, and you relax a bit, as you knew almost the exact location now. About ten paces away. Then you feel the earth move as it steps. 7 steps away.

You wait until they are just behind you, 2 steps away, then you spring from your spot, and fly around, power whip flying from your fingers. Clash, you see another whip flash against yours.

You stepped back and floated by off the edge of the cliff on a red cloud and lashed out again. Light flashes as your and their weapons collide. You look at your opponent, and see the merciless, unemotional face that you knew to well. You let your arms fall to your side and step lightly back on to the cliff.

You're foot slips and you teeter on the edge a bit. He grabs your hand and pulls you close to him and away from the drop off. "You were going to fall." He explains. "Uh right" you blush. He holds your hand against his chest and sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Shessomaru or the other characters... but Tabitha is an origional character... even if that is my name...

You swallow and ask "Where's Jaken?" He looks from the sunset to you, "He's not here, I read your blood note ,and told him to wash Rins bed so you could sleep in it tonight, instead of with her, unless you would prefer that?"

"No that's ok. But if she would lie to, I will. She can't be aloud to become cold or she'll get sicker." He nods then leans his head down and gently kisses yours. (eww hair! lol) you look up at him, as he is still holding you quite close to himself and he stares back at you.

You slip your hand out from his and put your hand up around his neck. You slide your other hand under his hair and stroke it with your fingers. It slides through silkily and you put your hand on the back of his head. His hands get tense, you can feel it, he's nervous, but only a tiny little bit. You pull his face closer to yours and he closes his eyes as your lips touch. You let one of your hands slip down his back and you keep your other hand on the back of his head.

You can feel his muscles flare, like the passion in his lips. He pushes his body against you and holds your body against his, so close. He slips his tongue into your mouth and runs it along the roof of your mouth. He pulls you up towards his face, and you pull up onto your tip toes. He runs his hands down your sides and puts one on the back of your head, then other wraps around your waist and holds you close to him.

He kisses you for a long time. The sun begins to drop lower and you realize that you need to feed Rin, or she'll get really, really ill and possible die! You pull away from Shessomaru and say, "I have to go feed Rin! She's all alone, and she needs properly nourishment!" It dons on him, "You're right!" he exclaims, "But she can wait 5 more minutes, can't she?" He says quietly and pulls you into him again. "We have to get back." You say quietly as his eyes hypnotize you. He leans down and kisses you softly. His lips lightly caress yours so tenderly. He slowly lets you go, and you look at him for what seems an eternity.

You turn away from him and step onto a red cloud that instantly appears under your feet. You sit on the cloud and zip away, as fast as light. (Not really just super fast) You're back at the house in like 2 seconds, really.

You hop off of your cloud and step into the kitchen. You see a chicken, already skinned waiting for you. Shessomaru must have gotten that before he came to see me. You cut the legs off the chicken and cut out the breasts. You place them in the wok, and fry them up.

looking out side you notice a garden on the other side of the kitchen, which you hadn't noticed. You go and take a few leaves from a lettuce and pick a few radishes. You rip up the lettuce after washing it, and then you cut up the radishes, while you let the chicken cook. Then you went and grabbed a large tomato. You cut that up and tossed it in the salad.

You pick up the chicken and place in on a plate. Which is actually clean this time! Nice. You cut the chicken into tiny pieces, so that they'll be easy to swallow if necessary.

You sit down next to Rin and tilt her head up; she opens her eyes and looks at you. She smiles weekly, then looks past you, "Shessomaru!" she says excitedly. Even though it took such strength, and she closed her eyes again. You sit her up and lean her against you.

You glance behind you and see Shessomaru standing in the door way, as you had assumed he was. He crouched down beside you and looked at Rin over your shoulder. She opens her eyes and you say, "You have to eat again Rin, I know you're really tired, but if you don't eat, you'll get more sick, ok?" Rin nods weekly and opens her mouth as you put a piece of chicken in her mouth.

She smiles and chews it slowly, quietly. You feed her a little bit at a time and she sighs when you are done. Shessomaru is now sitting cross-legged at the foot of her bed. You lay her back down and tuck her back in. She smiles at you and looks at Shessomaru, "Good night Shessy!" she says in her exhausted little voice.

You sit back and watch her drift into sleep for a few minutes. You stand up and Shessomaru gets up and stands behind you. He takes the dishes from you and looks in your eyes. Then he turned and walked to the kitchen. You look after him as he glides gracefully away, with his hair floating lightly behind him.

You sit back down beside Rin and yawn. You're getting tired, and the sun is setting, it's just beginning to touch the earth and the sky is a pleasant red-purple colour. You get up again, (oh, the effort) and step out onto the grass. It's a little wet and cool on your feet, since you're not wearing any shoes.

You go back into your room and take one of the quilts lying in a big stack at the foot of Rins bed. You spread it out over the grass and sit down. You're sitting with your legs crossed and your hands neatly folded. You got used to this, since your grand mother would make you sit like that and lecture you for hours. You weren't aloud to move from that spot, you had to sit in the exact same position, without squirming, or falling asleep, or talking.

You close your eyes and hum a little tune. Then you start to sing to your self... You just sing under your breath as it gets darker. You tie your hair back and go silent. You empty your mind and just exist. You feel... out of yourself. You can see the events of the day from some where else. You think about all that is, and what you hope will happen, and what you fear may happen in the future.

You think about your grand mother, and your father, who raised you till you were 6 years old, then left you with your grand mother. You let these thoughts drift away from your mind, and sit in your existence. I guess you might consider it meditating, but you're not praying to any heathen gods or anything, just breathing deep and calming down.

You feel the wind pick up a bit and your hair flutters behind you. You sigh and open your eyes. The sun is setting still, a blood red sky fans out before you."Rain in the night and morning." you say to yourself. "Yes." answers Shessomaru behind you. It startles you to hear someone else. His eyes are steely, and cold.

"You left this on the mountain." he says and tosses you the coat of your kimono. "Oh, uh thanks." He turns away, "Don't lose it." he commands harshly. You nod as he walks swiftly away. that was harsh you get up off the ground and fold the blanket. You look around for Rins old room, and find that Jaken was just finishing setting up the bed. "It's so nice to see you back again." you say happily, (obviously sarcastically but he didn't get that) He looks up at you questioningly. He sets the pillow down and leaves, still looking at you in distrust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You strip down under the covers, after putting one of the sheets over the door way. better then nothing you think and lay down. You toss and you turn but you can't seem to get comfortable. well this just sucks. You get up and walk a few times around the room. You decide you might as well put your insomnia to good use and get dressed in one of the ensembles you packed.

It was a simple one, just a t-shirt and shorts. You walk quietly around the house on the board walk. You reach the kitchen and boil a pot of water. You sit is the kitchen and look around for some soap. You found a rough old fashioned bar of soap and put it in your pocket. You keep searching and find a sponge, a rough one, obviously an actual sea sponge. the water boils and you poor it back into the bucket and put some cold water in so you can put your hand in without getting burned. You carefully carry the bucket of water back to your room and fold up your bed and place it outside your door.

You sit down on the floor and pull the soap out of your pocket. You pull the sponge out of the water and ring it out a bit. You rub a little of the soap on the sponge and start to scrub the floor. You Scrub every where, it takes you forever to get even a small corner of the room clean.

You work until sun up then you stand up and look back I can't believe I had to change the water 7 times, what a dirty place, But its clean now! The room practically sparkled. You dump the buckets contents on to the lawn one more time and take the bucket back to the kitchen. You put the soap bar back and then remember that you left the sponge in your room.

You walk back and set up your bed again before you pick up the sponge. You change into the clean kimono that was left there before. Mmm, now I'm tired you think and yawn. You slowly walk back to the kitchen and place the sponge where you had found it. You leave the kitchen and go to lie down in your clean room.

You turn the corner to walk down the board walk and you bump into something. You look up into the icy eyes of Shessomaru. "What are you doing at this time of the morning?" he demands. You regain your head and snap back, "What's it to you?" oops, you hadn't thought before you spoke. He shrugged "I don't care, as long as you're not trying to leave." "Oh..." you respond, and hang your head, sorry about your rash response.

He lifts your head to his, with two fingers under your chin, and says, "I know you've been up all night, I forgive you for snipping at me." he said with an understanding voice. Your eyes start to water up a bit but you blink it back. well no point in sleeping now "um..." you stammer, "so, would you like something to eat?" you ask. "You know human food doesn't sustain me." he answers.

You were just so used to eating human food, even though it did nothing for you, that you had offered it without thinking about it. "oh ya, but I've found that it can be very pleasant to taste, even if it's not gonna do anything for you." you say. "All the same, no thank you." he nods.

you nod back and sigh. mmm, awkward silence, how very nice you think sarcastically. Shessomaru was looking at the sun rising then he turns to you, "Is there anything I can get you though? Any thing at all?" he asks. You nearly choked, but you managed not to. "what?" you said. "Is there any thing you need?" he asked again. "I want to make your time here comfortable and I want to see you happy, so I want to know what I can do for you."

He looks at you with pleading eyes and it kind of weirds you out. I should be used to this sort of softness by now shouldn't I? "um... I'm actually pretty happy here, I just had trouble sleeping last night, but that'll go away as I get used to this place."

He didn't seem to accept this answer. He grabbed your shoulders and looked straight at you, "You're perfectly happy here?" He pulled you to him and held you close. "Are you sure, I'll do anything for you." You close your eyes and wrap your arms around him. "I'm happy just being here with you." He holds you tighter and whispers, "But is it really enough?"

You push your self away a little bit and put your hand on his face. "How can you ask that? How could I need anything more than you?" He places his hand over yours on his face and closes his eyes. You look at him, and curiously lean a little closer. I wonder what he's thinking right now... why has he been like this?

A smile had grown on his face, just a small, pleasant grin. He opens his eyes and looks back at you. You feel your face getting hot, so you look at his armour instead of his face. He doesn't really mind and he takes your hand from his face a laces his fingers through yours.

He looks at the horizon, "If you do plan on going back to your time for a while, please tell me... I'd like to go with you." he says and squeezes your hand. You look at him. he's so serious and concerned, so devoted. He doesn't look at you, but its ok, you don't mind, you're just happy with what has happened so far.

My life has changed so much. A few days ago I was only focused on school, and just getting through a social life. I felt alone, because no one could ever get to know me, I couldn't let them. I was a demon among humans, and if they found out... But now I'm not alone any more, and I'm just so much surer of everything inside me. So much has happened You sigh and look at the woods as well.

"Well I can't miss that much school, you know. I can stay here for one more day I think, but I'll have to go back to school on Tuesday. (for those who didn't catch it today is Sunday, tomorrow is Monday and the day after that you go back to school) I know I'm supposed to be in school before that, but it's just one day, so it's not really a big deal."

He smiled a bit at that. It's not really so much that he smiled, but more that his aura lightened. He usually has such an angry, silent, heavy aura, and it's even worse around his brother. But when he's with you, or something pleases him, you can feel everything about him lighten a bit. "Good" he whispered and squeezed your hand again before he turned around and walked back to his room.

Why does he do that? I know that he's got to lie low with this most of the time, but when he does get the chance to be affectionate he's extreme! he's almost panicky, like he's desperately clinging to keep me, afraid that I'll leave him...like every one else always has.

You walk back to your room and put the sheet back up over your door and get ready for bed. You yawn and snuggle down under the covers. what will happen when I go back though, he can't really leave Rin... oh wait Jaken can take care of her, but how will I explain him to people. "oh you mean the guy that's living at my house with me? well, he's my lover from another time era, oh ya, and he's a demon who hates humans." That would go over really good, I'm sure of it. You roll onto your side and close your eyes. his clothing to, I guess I'll have to purchase some nice stuff for him, before I can let him go anywhere, if I can get him to stay home for that long that is. you continue to think of problems and "what ifs" as you slowly drift into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I really wished i had Shessomaru but i DO NOT own any of the "Inu-Yasha" characters... damn.

Note: If you like Inu-Yasha, think he's sexy and all, Read tahitianbabe's "welcome to my life" It's so good. Personally i love Shessomaru heart a flutter

Bonk! "Wake up Wake up!" Jaken screams at you and hits you again! "Get up!" That was not the right thing to do when you were sleeping. You lash out your hand and grasp his scrawny little neck. He drops his staff and clasps his hand around yours. "Help! Help me Lord Shessomaru! HELP! "

You sit up a bit and pull his face right up to yours. "If you wish to continue serving "Lord Shessomaru" in one piece I would suggest you never do that again!" You whisper threateningly and throw him violently through the door way. Once the blanket settles over the door again, you get up and get dressed.

You get out your physics text book that you had brought with you and sit down on your bed. You look around and think It's much to dark in here to do any school work. you walk over to the lone window in the room and open the blinds that had been closed till that moment. Blinding light streams through the window and you close your eyes.

You look out on the lawn to see Jaken standing up and rubbing his head, muttering about his poor lot in life. You walk to the door and fold the sheet that was covering it, setting it on the floor. You look to see that the sun is much past noon already and measure how many hours of sun light are left in the day. "One, two, three… and a half." You count out loud. "I guess I'd better do my physics homework before the sun goes down." You say and fold the sheet that covers the door, setting it on the floor. You sit down on your bed and begin to work.

An hour passes and you hear footsteps on the board walk. Setting down your book, you walk to the door. You look over to see Rin walking slowly towards you. "Rin!" you exclaim. She looks up at you and smiles lightly. As she does so she trips.

In a split second you moved across the board walk and caught her in your arms. She blinks and looks at you, another smile grows over her face, before she breaks into a coughing fit. "You're still here!" she squeals quietly with delight. "Rin what are you doing out of bed?" you ask her as you stand up still holding her.

She coughs quietly then answers, "When I awoke, Lord Shessomaru told Jaken to bring me food. I didn't know if you had left or not, so I was going to your room to find out." You carry her down the board walk, to her room.

When you reach her door way you are rudely surprised by Jaken running out of the doorway and bumping into you. He falls to the ground and looks up at you, declaring, "I've found her, Lord Shessomaru! I've found her!" You kick him out of the way and walk into Rins room.

Shessomaru was sitting beside Rins empty bed. You kneel down and place her back in her bed. "What did you do with her? Where had you taken her?" Jaken jumps up and down behind you, demanding answers. You don't even look behind you as you smack him across the room. You tuck the covers up around Rin and kiss her forehead. "Go back to sleep now, Rin." You say, but her eyes were already closed.

You look up at Shessomaru across her bed. He was a s cold as ice, like a stone statue. Jaken runs up to Shessomaru and whispers eagerly in his ear. Shessomaru doesn't even blink as he glares at you while Jaken continues to jibber away.

He finally turns and says, "That's enough Jaken." Then he turns back to you and demands harshly, "What happened? What did you do?" You didn't know if he was normal, or if he was actually angry right now. You were afraid, but also hurt to think that he trusted you so little that he had so harshly demanded an explanation. You had never been less than true and honest with him, but… that didn't seem to matter to him.

"I was woken up by Jaken not but an hour and half ago. I had immediately started to study my physics homework. After about an hour of working on it I heard footsteps on the boardwalk. I got up to see who or what it was and I saw Rin stumbling towards me. I caught her when she fell and asked her why she was out. She said she was looking for me because I hadn't served her breakfast when she woke up today. She was worried I had left. I carried her back here, and that's all." You explained.

You could feel your eyes stinging as you tried not to let tears seep from them. You were so distraught that he didn't trust you, even though you had stayed here when you knew it would have been better for you to have gone back home.

You stand up and turn your back on Jaken and Shessomaru. "It's a good sign that she was actually able to walk, she is getting better, but she mustn't leave her bed again anytime soon." You choke then finish. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish the last few questions I was assigned."

You walk out of the room trying to keep calm. You manage to make it to your room and pull the drapes before you collapse to the floor.

Reaching out you take hold of the sheet that you had to cover the door and hold it tightly to your face. You sob quietly into it, thinking, This is so… Argh! Why doesn't anyone ever trust me? What's so wrong with me that every one doubts me? No… I … I don't care anymore. I'm leaving! He can't care about me that much if… if Jakens words could poison him towards me so quickly!

You lift your head and look at the room. All you have to do is grab your stuff and go, it's all right there. You sigh and hug the folded sheet to your chest. no one will ever trust me. It's because I'm a demon. No one will ever accept that.

Tears stream down your face again and you bury you face in the blanket again. And I let this happen! I trusted someone to easily again, I let out my heart to willingly. I can't do this any more, it's just not worth it. Standing up you walk over to your bed and shove your physics text book into your bag with your clothes. You fold your bed and place the kimono you had been given on to p of the pile.

I guess I should leave an explanation or something.You rip out a piece of paper ad pull out a pen. You sniffle quietly as you write:

Dear Shessomaru

I have to leave. I feel I must be imposing and it would be best if I left now. I'm sorry to have caused such trouble I don't think I shall be returning; it's just too hard for me. I pray you to forgive me for what I must have done to wrong you. Take care of Rin please. Remember to feed her a variety of foods in her meals, and to cook most everything you feed her. Soups are a particularly good idea.

-Tabitha

You set it on your pillow and pick up your bag. You walk to the door and look back, "Oh. Well." You mutter, "It's probably better this way anyways." You walk quietly to the edge of the woods that surround the house, then turn your gaze at it for the last time. "Good bye." You say and let a tear roll off your cheek.

You dash through the woods. It only takes you a few minutes to reach the well. You spot Inu-Yasha and hid friends sleeping. He stirs as you pass and you begin to fear being found. You go even faster and don't even stop when you get to the well, but jump right in.

As you float through to the other side you start to calm down. Soon I'll be back home. Soon I can forget this. You leap out of the other side of the well and quietly steal away through the woods.

You arrive at home and are relieved to find everything how you had left it. Setting down your bag you enter the kitchen and pull a yogurt out of the fridge. The cool food is comforting. You close your eyes and slowly enjoy your yogurt.

"Mmm, it's nice to be home." You say out loud, but inside something whispers But it's nicer to be there. You shake your head and throw out the empty yogurt container. A fresh shower cools you down and you get ready for bed. "It's so nice to be clean." You sigh as you flop down on your bed. You pull the covers up around you, all snugly and warm. Within moments you are fast asleep.

Your dreams are filled with thoughts of the feudal era. You're stressing out, but you can't really help it. inside your fighting with yourself, knowing that you over reacted, especially considering his past. Your sleep is turmoil.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No, i do not own any of the characters, except for "tabitha" she is me,a nd i am her.

Memo: Hey all you who message, thank you so much, seeing all those really encourages me to write more, so please review i love it SOOOO MUCH, it really is the highlight of my internet time.

You don't feel very refreshed when you wake up the next morning. You slide groggily out of bed and slip on your school uniform. back to the usual I guess.

You wash your face in the bathroom attached to your bed room. You just look up into the mirror after rinsing your face when you hear a crash in the hallway. You turn off the water and peak out of the door way. You see a shadow moving in the kitchen. Knowing that if it's a burglar you can obviously take him you tiptoe slowly down the hall.

Just as you reach the doorway to the kitchen the intruder steps out in front of you. Before you can say or do anything he slams his hands violently on the wall on either side of your head. "What is this!" he yells. "What is this!"

You open your eyes and look up into the face of a very angry Shessomaru. He pulls something out of the breast plate of his armour and holds it in front of your face. "Why did you write this? Why did you leave?" He asks furiously a little shocked you stutter, "Uh… I…" Words do not come to you.

He stands, holding it in front of you, waiting for an answer. At first your thoughts are scattered, then you start to get angry yourself. He's angry at me! Why should I answer to this? What's wrong with him? Angrily you yell back at him, "What's it to you? It's my life; I'll do what I please. Why should I stay with people who hurt me?"

You duck under his arm and go into the kitchen. You start to make noodles that you can reheat at lunch. (Since it'd seem really weird to humans if you never ate) You pull out a pot. "What do you mean, 'What's it to me?' Why wouldn't it matter to me? You said you would stay till the end of today! Why did you leave if you said that?" He says, struggling to keep his voice imperturbable and calm.

You set down the pot and turned, absolutely livid, to him, and yelled furiously at him, "Why do you think I left? Why would any one leave when someone they thought they could trust yelled at and accused them?" You start to cry as you continue, "What do you think Shessomaru, Why did I leave?" You stir the noodles and try not to hide your face.

"What?" Shessomaru asks quietly, now completely calm, "I… didn't know that I had hurt you. I've never… been able to trust some one." You continue to stir the noodles and try not to look at him. "I trusted you, and I cared about you. But as soon as Jaken suggested that I could have done something you turned on me! How was I supposed to feel?" You add the flavouring packet and wait for his response.

He puts his hand on your arm, "Tabitha." He starts. You flinch and pull your arm away, prepared for the worst, for what you're used to, the usual. He doesn't try again, but he does continue to speak "You yourself should know what it's like; to never be trusted, and to have your trust betrayed. I'm a demon, remember?"

Tears roll down your cheeks while he tries to justify himself, with an explanation you understood all to well. Still, you resist the erg to look at him. "I'm… sorry that I accused you, that I would have thought that you had betray me. I do care about you; it's just difficult when I've never been able to before." He explained hesitantly.

You glance at him, you can see in his eyes that he wants too comfort you. It's kind of obvious that you're crying now, he can see that and as much as he wants to hold you, he's afraid he'll offend you.

Finally you turn to him, you can't think of what to say. No one had ever come back for you before, or apologized. No, not even your parents came back for you. They left you with your grand mother and never returned, even though they said they would. He looks into your eyes; a deep sorrow had filled his, like an understanding of what you must be reflecting on.

You understand that he's saying 'its ok', even though he doesn't speak. He didn't make a move, but looks at you for a long time. He didn't want to push you; he wanted to take as much time as you wanted.

Your lips quiver as you try to speak, "She… Shessomaru… I..." you start shakily, but he doesn't let you finish. He stretches out his arms and pulls you gently into his sweet embrace. He hold you tight and lays his head on yours, "I'm so sorry, Tabitha." You quietly sob on his coat, and somehow the smell of another dog demon is immensely comforting.

He lifts his head and says, "Come back with me, please, at least until the end of today like we had planned. You can leave after that, ok?" You lift your red, tearstained face from his chest and look at him. He wipes the tears from you cheek with the back of his hand.

You think as you read his eyes, which were not icy, or hidden, as usual. At this moment he is hiding nothing from you. This is trust, the trust you had never had endowed on you before. Slowly you formulate your response, "Only if you come back here with me afterwards, even if it's only for a short while."

You answer quietly, even though you will go back if he disagrees. He doesn't say anything but closes his eyes and leans down as he pulls you towards him. You follow his lead, and he kisses you ever so softly, with his hand on your cheek.

The noodles start to boil over, and no matter how much you wanted to, you couldn't ignore them. You let go of him and dashed over to the stove. "Oh man what a waist, I made these and I'm not even going to have to eat them." He nods and suggests, "Perhaps Rin would like them." You smile, "That's ingenious." You compliment his idea and pack it in the container you had ready to take it in anyways.

You look around your house as you walk to your bed room. "Sorry my house is such a mess." You call as you change quickly out of your school clothes. He peers at the living room from the kitchen, which actually isn't that messy (only because you haven't been home to make it messy though.)

You come out of your room in the old kimono you used to wear when you lived with your some-odd-great-grandmother. She would only let you wear that and your school uniform. You only had a few left that fit you, and another that was for ceremonies, it was quite fancy, and very old, handed down through your family for ages.

Shessomaru is waiting patiently for you by the door and you walk up to him and cheerfully say, "Ok. Let's go!" You open the door and start to exit. "Wait!" He orders. You close the door and step back inside. "Why?" you ask naively. He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you again. He holds your body against his and kisses you passionately.

You weave your fingers through his silky smooth hair, and place your hands on the back of his head. He strokes your back and caresses every curve lightly with his fingers. You want it to last forever, but he pulls away and answers, "Because, when we go back, I won't be able to do that." He kisses you lightly on the forehead, "we'd better go." He says and opens the door.

You close it behind you and let him lead you by the hand down a trail through he woods between your house and Kagomes. You see Kagome through her window, grabbing her yellow bag. "We'd better go now, if she she's going through the well we'll have to wait forever before we can safely go back." At that you dash out of the woods and into the shrine. He can't help but follow you, as you are still grasping his hand tightly. You look at him and he nods at you, and you both leap into the well.

This time Shessomaru takes the initiative and bolts into the woods, your hand clasped tightly in his. After a short while you see the house and slow down, Shessomaru stops, just ahead of you.

He steps out of the shelter and shadow of the forest and onto the lawn, still holding your hand. You walk beside him and lean close to whisper, "shouldn't you have continued on with out me, Jaken will suspect." He shook his head and his long silver hair followed it, brushing against you. "No he wont, he's not that smart." You smile. You let go of his hand and hasten to Rins room. Jaken was sitting net to her bed, stiff as a tree, and when he saw you, as livid as a volcano.

As soon as you sat down next to him he exploded at you, "Ah, I see you've been brought back! Now you will be the slave of Rin, and not I." He sounded triumphant, but he was also angry that he had had that responsibility for a short while.

You glare coldly at him and retort, "Be quiet Jaken, you'll wake her up. You should be disgraced that you consider her a burden, I really enjoy taking care of her, you know." You weren't lecturing him. You spoke as those he had never hated you're very being, as though it was a light casual conversation with an associate. That made him even more angry.

You picked up the plate by her bed and placed the container of noodles there for later. You stood up and he laughed, "Fool! You are a fool to willingly do some one else's work. Don't do anything stupid this time, ona, you will surely regret it!" You shake your head and walk to the door. Shessomaru enters the room and you step out of his way. He strides across the room and sits on the opposite side of the bed form Jaken. You exit the room and Shessomaru starts to talk to Jaken, but you don't catch it.

As you are returning you hear an infuriated Jaken Yell, "What?" You decide it's not the best time to enter, and listen out side of the door way. Shessomaru calmly answers him, "Jaken, are you defying me? You heard what I said." Jaken hadn't calmed down, "well, no, Lord Shessomaru, I would never think of that, but."

At this exact point you enter the room, tired of just hearing this. At the sight of you Jaken can't control himself anymore, and explodes, "But, HER! You're going back with her, tonight, and leaving me to take care of Rin? AGAIN?" He shakes his little green fingers at you, "But why, My Lord, Why?"

Shessomaru rises and stands tall and menacing before Jaken. At this moment he even frightens you. He answers Jaken in the most heartless voice you have ever heard, "Jaken, Who are you to question my actions? Why would I, Shessomaru, Son of the greatest demon of all time, Bow my whim to the likes of you?" He stops and Jaken splutters on the ground.

Jaken looks absolutely terrified and he bows before Shessomaru, with his head touching the ground, inching away from him. "If you care to live you will do as you are told. I leave this evening and I don't know how long I will be away." Shessomaru concluded harshly.

You were shocked; you hadn't seen this part of him before. Jakens mouth hung open. Shessomaru looked at you, and he stopped the airs he had been putting on. He gave you a look that said, "Do not worry; you will never be treated this way." And at that he swept out of the door.

Jaken was still sitting on the floor with his mouth gaping open. After a few seconds his shock turned into furry and hatred and he glared at you fiercely. You ignore this and lean down to tuck the covers u around Rins neck. "You have to keep her covered from her neck to her toes." You explain to Jaken, with a rather haughty tone to your voice. "And don't forget to boil her food, so that it's soft and easy for her to eat. Change the sheets every couple of days, so she'll stay clean." You stand up again and his angry gaze never leaves you. Jaken stands up and walks out of the room, and follows the direction Shessomaru had taken.

You wander off to the kitchen and boil some water. You pick some vegetable and boil them. I guess I'd better make a few vegetable dishes, so she doesn't have to have his horrible cooking the whole time. You scoop a vegetable soup into some small bowls and cover them with cheese cloth.

Satisfied you say to your self, "There, easy to eat, easy to digest and the cheese cloth will keep it fresh for a bit." You wipe your hand on your pants a sign. You don't really have anything to do, so you return once again to Rins room and sit by her. There was something so peaceful about just seeing her sleeping.

You lie down on the floor next to her bed and stare at the ceiling. Thoughts drift in and out of your head. You close your eyes and day dream. Different realities each take their turn in playing out in your mind; what a very slow day this is. As you lay there, Rin awakens. She shakes you, and you roll over and see she's awake.

Smiling at her, you ask, "Hello Rin, how are you feeling?" She doesn't answer you, but rather smiles at you happily. You sit up and remember that you'd left to noodles in here, and so you ask, "Are you hungry?" She nods and you pick up the bowl. You support her on your arm, so she can sit up to eat.

You slowly feed her the noodles and she seems to enjoy them thoroughly. After a long while she finishes and you place the empty container on the ground again. She snuggles up to you and manages to strike up a whispered conversation. You chat with her for a little bit but she's a little groggy and you decide it would be better for her if she sent back to sleep.

Before you get around to telling her that she should get some more rest, she's fallen asleep with her head on your lap. You gently stroke her hair and let her sleep. It's such a pity that some one so young has to go through something like this. She must have had a very difficult life already, very few would take up residence with a demon, even if it were their last chance for survival. You ponder how Rin came to be with Jaken and Shessomaru.

You lay her down in her bed and tuck her in, with the blankets tight around her neck. After that you were left again with nothing to do. You lie down and next to her bed, and close your eyes again. Your day dreams slowly become move vivid as you drift off into sleep. It starts with a walk in the bush, in the evening.

As you walk you smell something and start to wander towards it. Some thing catches your eyes and you see a soot stained Shessomaru walking through the woods, his hair and clothing slightly singed. You run to him and grab his coat, franticly asking, "Shessomaru, what happened, where's Rin?"

You turn to see where he's come from and light streams into your eyes. You step out of the bushes and see the house blazing in front of you. You want to run inside but your feet won't move, you try to scream but your voice has disappeared completely. You see Rin slowly tottering towards the door way, and realize she's still inside.

You're mouth is wide open and heart is pounding in your chest, but no sounds are ever heard. Tears stream down your face, and the fire licks towards you. You close your eyes instinctively, and when you open them again you look at the person inside. You don't see Rin anymore, but a younger version of you.

You are completely stunned and you don't try to yell anymore. All of a sudden you are in the house and there's an invisible wall stopping you, you see people out side, you're grand mother, some of your friends, and Shessomaru. You hear some one calling at you, it sounds faint, and then your whole world shakes!

You open your eyes and see Shessomaru kneeling above you, shaking you and calling your name. Realizing where you are you jump into over drive and cling to him. Your breathing slows and you settle down, discovering that there's nothing to worry about. You let go of him and look at his face, which is very red.

You let go of him abruptly and apologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident." He closes his eyes and stands up. Staring at the floor he says, "We have to go soon. We'll be leaving after I finish telling Jaken what to do while I'm gone." He turns and leaves the room, walking kind of quickly, still staring at the floor.

You get up and walk to the door. The sun is almost set already, and the stars are beginning to shine. Tucking your hair behind your ear you lean on the door post and look at the sky "it's so clear, the stars will be beautiful tonight." You play with the colour of your old kimono and wonder why you thought you would be happy without this. You hum a song and close your eyes while the wind blows softly on your face. Everything is calm and peaceful in those late hours of the day.

Jaken approaches you from behind, which you didn't know. You jump when he suddenly speaks up and says rudely, "what did you do to him, wench?" You open your eyes and look down at him, just a little perplexed. "What do you mean, Jaken?" you answer coldly.

He rolls his eyes, obviously frustrated already and says, "You must have cursed him, or you have told him you have something of great power that he desires, which is obviously a lie." You don't even blink as you turn back to looking at the last lights of the sun set and answer, "Calm down Jaken, It's really not a big deal." Jakens stress just builds up at this, and you can tell that he's about to explode in a tiny green mass of fury.

Instead of giving him that simple pleasure you quickly add, "There's lots of food in the kitchen that Rin can eat. You should serve it hot, and get her up to eat three times a day." You can't help but worry about what will happen to Rin while your gone, even though you know Shessomaru has given Jaken strict orders that he wouldn't dare cross. Jaken mutters to himself and goes inside. He lights a small lamp and sits against the wall, still muttering profusely.

Shessomaru approaches you along the board walk and takes your hand, "We must leave now." He whispers in your ear. You stand up straight and wait for him to start walking. He turns and looks in on Rins room, "Jaken, Take care of her, I'll be very angry if anything is the matter when I return." This is your queue and you start walking towards the well, into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: I do not own Shessoamru or any one, but damn he sure is the hottest thing to hit the planet... besides me:P just kidding.

Shessomaru jumps out of the well and a few seconds later, you follow. The sun is still shining a little on this side of time. You take the same root home as you had taken to the well earlier that day. At arriving, you give him a tour of the house and show him the room he will be sleeping in. "This is the guest room." You explain, "It's where you'll be sleeping while you stay here." He steps in and looks around, not letting his face show the wonder that must be filling him.

In the room there's a simple bed and a dresser. The closet is beside the entrance to the "on suit bathroom." Glancing about he looks up at the glowing light and asks, "What is that?" Looking up at it you answer, "It's how we light our homes, there's usually one or more in every room. They're called lights, and the part that makes the light is called the light bulb." He steps up onto the bed, and shifts a bit, he hadn't expected it to be as soft, and taps the light with his finger.

Satisfied he steps down and enters the bathroom. You quickly follow, to find him staring at the handles that control the shower. Tapping him on the shoulder you move into explain. "This is a shower and these..." You point at the taps, "Control the flow and heat of the water." He nods, "Where does the water come from?" he asks, not understanding what you were talking about. You briefly explain modern plumbing and turn on the taps to show him.

The rest of the evening continues like this, you explain absolutely everything to him, and show him where everything is. After probably two hours of exhausting your brain trying to think of ways to tell him about stuff in a way he would understand, you plop down on the couch. You pick up the remote from the side table and flick on the T.V. as Shessomaru sits down next to you looking curiously at the remote. The television flashes to life as a music video fills the screen.

Shessomaru jumps off the couch and rushes at the TV, drawing his sword. You quickly dash in front of him and yell, "No Shessomaru, it's not a threat!" He drops his arm and stands still. You sigh, and begin the impossible task of attempting to explain what a Television is and how you see shows and all that.

He glares at the TV and puts his sword back in its sheath. You turn off the TV, and the lights and yawn, "I'm gonna go to bed now." He nods, "Your room is just over there." You remind him, and point to the room beside yours. He peers down the hall then answers, "You do not need to remind me, I am not un-intelligent." A smile lights you face and you answer, "Yes I know. I'll see you tomorrow, darling, good night." And walked to your room. You glance out the door as he passes your room and think I hope he isn't too confused you giggle and go to bed.

You wake up the next morning and take a hot shower. You put on your uniform and pack your school stuff in you bag. You walk into the kitchen, stretching and yawning. You are very groggy first thing in the morning, and you slug about trying to make your "lunch".

You glance into the living room and yelp, "Aaah! ... Don't do that to me, I forgot that you were here." You say and place your hand on your chest, heaving a sigh. You had completely forgotten that he was there, thinking you were alone, when you saw someone sitting in your living room it was quite a shock.

You grab some money form the jar in your cupboard. (You keep all your money in there, so you don't over spend, you only get so much spending money a month from your grand mother and she pays all the other expense. She keeps track of your family's fortune, which is quite a lot, but I won't specify right now. You have no money trouble.)

Shessomaru gets up from the couch and walks over to where you are packing your bag. As you busily pack your stuff you say, "Ok I'll be back in about 6 hours or so. Um, you know how to use the TV now... So you can do that or w/e while I'm gone. The phone is here if you need to talk to me."

You turn around, not knowing he was there and bump into him. He looks down at you and says in his usual manner, "You did not explain how to use the phone." You quickly ramble off instructions while you write down your cell phone number along with the instructions you are dictating.

You grab your bag and start to head to the door. "Tabitha, where are you going? What are you doing?" Shessomaru demands. You stop what you're doing and look at him, "Uh… Oh, wait, um, sorry, I forgot. Five days a week I go to school, where I learn things I need to know to make a living in today's society." He nods still looking rather confused.

He then answers, "alright, let us leave." He grabs your bag from you and head towards the door. You run after him and say, "Wait, no! Shessomaru you can't come with me. You're not registered at my school!" He stops abruptly and stares at you. He seems angry, and questioning, but you don't believe he gets angry so easily.

You take hold of your bag and calmly explain, "Shessomaru, you must stay here, I'm really sorry, but you just can't come." There's an awkward silence and you can feel the air getting thick with tension. Then his eyes lightened again and his beautiful golden eyes softened. He hesitated and then said, "But what if… something happens and I'm not there?" You hadn't expected him to say that at all.

You didn't think he'd really be ... protective like that. he's concerned? Se's silent and seems sad, as far as you can figure. He looked to the side, at the floor, and seemed to grow irritated with him self, as if he regretted saying that. You put your hand on his cheek and gently turn his face to look back at yours. His skin is so soft; you rub his face tenderly with your thumb.

He smiles lightly at this. You swear you half expected him to start purring. "I've been going to school since I was but 4 years of age. There is nothing dangerous about this, ok? I'll be back soon as I can." You explain slowly and plant a soft, momentary kiss upon his delicate lips. He wraps his arms around you and says, "Alright, if you say so, I'll be here when you return." You smile and head towards the door, "Thanks." You say, "I'll see you later." You glanced at him and he didn't look sad or happy, he just looked like… Shessomaru.

You walk to school enjoying the sunshine. A bird is singing in the trees and there's a dog braking in the distance. You hum a song as you approach Kagomes house, which is on your way to school. Wakako rounds the corner you passed a minute ago and runs after you, "Hey Tabitha, wait up!"

You slow to a halt as she comes panting up beside you and her short black hair settles into by her ears. "Hi, Wakako How was your weekend? What did I miss yesterday?" Wakako catches her breath while she pulls a small stack of papers out of her bag. "These are hand outs. "She explains, "They were given to us in biology, they're mostly reading and a whole ton of questions to answer at the end. You are so lucky missed school yesterday!" she continues, as Wakako usually does, "Miss Moziika made us run laps through out all of phys-ed. We were so tired by end of it, Celina was the worst though; she isn't good at running. So where were you anyways? No one could tell us anything about where you were."

You shrug as you stand to wait for Kagome at the bottom of the stairs, and make up something on the spot, "I was at my great uncle and aunts. They had to go away that day for business and normal they would have left their son, my second cousin, home alone, cause he'd be at school most of the day, but he was sick, so they asked me if I would be willing to miss a day of school to take care of him, and I said sure. I doubt if it'll happen again they don't go away on business to often and he was looking much better when I left."

She hugs you, "That's so sweet of you!" She squeals. You let out your breath, relieved wow I'm glad she believed that, I somewhat over explained so I thought it would be so obvious.

Kagome finally comes out and you continue to walk as she apologizes repeatedly for being late. You meet Celina at the next corner and speed up your pace a bit, as there's only ten minutes till school begins.

The school day crawls by. The world looks so refreshing as you stare out the window at the forest surrounding the schools perimeter. The trees wave gracefully in the pleasant breeze that comes through the window. Its second period ELA class, none of your friends are here with you, because you skipped this subject one grade and are in the grade 12 class.

You close your eyes, letting the sun warms your face, and a breeze caress it from the open window. You enjoy it, but then you notice that the breeze is carrying an uncommon sent. The smell is not human. You looked into the woods beside the school parking lot and just managed to spot something white disappear from view.

You stand up abruptly and announce to the teacher, "Excuse me please, I must leave." You leave your books on your desk as you gracefully, but hurriedly leave the class, while the teacher tries to stutter a protest. You leave though the door on the opposite side of the school and enter the woods from over there.

You make a wide circle as you approach where you had seen him. You creep up, ducking form one tree to another. You spot some silver hair hanging down from a tree about 5 meters away (15 feet or so, for you Americans). You sneak up behind and he does not stir, for he has been smelling your sent even from in the school, and hasn't noticed it getting stronger yet, for he did not expect it.

You look up and see Shessomaru serenely sitting in the tree, his hair swaying in the wind, and shadows playing on his face. HE is amusing his self by whipping his "light whip" back and forth, cutting the leaves that dare to fall. You stand up and chime sweetly, but loudly, "Why hello Shessomaru, what are you doing here?" and tug on his hair.

He whips his head around to look at you wile his whip hits and large tree branch instead of a leaf and it crashes to the ground. You place your hands on your hips and he stares at your livid features. He jumps down from the tree as smooth as ever, and puts his hands on your shoulders, smiling pleasantly, and answering, "I had wondered where you had gone; I could not see you anymore."

You shook your head, "Shessomaru! I was being sarcastic! I implored you to not come here. But you still did! What if someone say you? It's obvious you're a demon, especially when you're cutting leaves in half life that, and you're dressed in such a manor!" His cheerful expression faded, and he answered coldly, "But no one did see me, did they?" You think furiously, it's not worth it to argue with him right now; it'll be lunch soon, and people will see him, I've got to get him home.

You sigh and shake your head, "Come on. We'd better go home." He grabs your hand and let a smile light his face again. You laugh as you walk through the trees, "It's so creepy to see you smiling like that all the time." He laughs in response and let's go of your hand so he can slip his arm around your waist.

Looking around the trees calming you down. well, I guess nothing did actually happen, that's good. You put your arm around his waist as well, and you don't really talk, but it's a comfortable silence. You walk through the trees all the way, and hurry across the streets you must cross, so no one will see you.

You get back to the house and stop at the back door, "Ok well I've got to go back to school; it's not over yet." He places his hands on your cheek, a rather familiar feeling now, and rubs your face as affectionately as you had done to his. "Ok." He answered, "I'll stay here this time, I'm sorry I worried you." You smile and answer, "Thank you." He pulls you towards him and kisses your cheek before he sends you on your way.

You make it back to school in time for the last class of the day. Wakako has saved you a seat and asks you when you sit down next to her, "Where did you go? I heard that you just left class with no explanation at all; I grabbed your books for you by the way." She said and handed them to you. "Oh, thanks Wakako." You say and take them from her.

You look up to notice Kagome and Celina starring at you as well as Wakako. You sigh and roll your eyes, quickly thinking up another lie, even though you didn't like to. You start, "I got a text message on my phone from my great aunt asking me to grab some groceries for her. I felt as soon as possible, because I had wanted to be back in time for this class, without exceeding the speed limit, I can't afford to pay another ticket." (Although you could)

They all seems satisfied and went back to listening to the teacher. Kagome leaned over and whispered in your ear, "Aren't they demons?" You look at her, then remember that she did know that you were a demon and answer, "No, well not enough of their blood is anyways. She's not really my great aunt, she's a distant relative." Kagome nods and is satisfied.

You sit and take notes as the teacher lectures until the bell finally rings.  
The school day is finally over! You sigh and pick up your stuff and walk to your locker. Wakako and Celina chatter excitedly beside you at their lockers as some local school hotties pass them. Celina nudges you, "Did you see that, Tabitha? Seiyuki just waved at me!"

You laugh and nod your head, "That's great Celina." You smile for her while Wakako interrupts, "Actually he was waving at me." Celina sticks out her tongue at Wakako, and she returns the gesture. She smiles nervously then asks hesitantly, "Tabitha?" "Ya?" You encourage her. She continues, "Well I know you're really good friends with Seiyuki and all that, so I was, ah, I was wondering if you could, you know, talk to him for me?"

It was true; you and Seiyuki have been friends since the first grade. He was basically your best friend, although he didn't trail around like the girls. It would be really weird if he did. You're really not surprised at this request, Celina has liked him forever. Wakako jumped into the conversation, "Ya! That's a great idea, Celina! Do it Tabitha!" You close your eyes and sigh, "Fine, I'll do it, but I want something sweet to go with my lunch tomorrow." Celina smiles and nods her head wildly. You trudge off down the hall with your bag.

With your luck, he caught up to you, "hey Tabitha, Long time no see, I called you on the weekend to see if you wanted to join the guys and I for a poker game, but no one answered. So where were you? Were you visiting your Grandmother again? Another ceremony to attend?" You nodded, "Ya, she made me wear a kimono again. After that I went home with my great aunt and watched her son on Monday for her and her husband, because he was sick and they were going away on a business trip that day."

He nodded. "You are the only person I know with more then 3 kimonos in your closet." (You have five.) You re-adjust you bag and keep walking. "So, it's not a big deal, She's just old fashioned." He laughed, "By which you mean she lives in the feudal era!" he hit your arm, which he only does because he knows you're a girl and can't hurt him back, or so he thinks. "Hey!" you exclaim, but he just sticks out his tongue and smiles brightly at you.

You cross your eyes and he laughs light heartedly again. That's how he's always been. "Any ways," You continue, "You know my friend Celina, right?" He rolls his eyes again as he trudges along the side walk, nearing your house. "Oh. Come one, Tabitha! Not this again." Seiyuki begs.

You quickly retort, "Seiyuki if I told you about half of the girls that asked me to mention them or talk to you, you'd hear about five different girls each day!" He heaves a sigh and says, "Ya, I know, I'm sorry you're the best friend of such a sexy man, like me." You laugh and shake your head. You've now stopped on the side walk in front of your house.

"So... What's she like?" he asks, sounding defeated. "Hey at least give her a chance, ok? You want the nice stuff or the whole truth?" You ask. He quickly answers that he would like to hear the truth and you continue, "She's really nice, always has great ideas. She's a little boy crazy and a little ditzy, but she's very creative and she's very pretty. She's the one with the brown hair that goes just past her shoulders, you know?"

He smiled, "Well at least you're always honest and tell me everything." That stung when you heard it, for you had just lied to him about your weekend. He noticed that you looked kind of awkward and asked, "Tabitha, are you feeling ok?"

You snap back to reality and smile, making an excuse. "Oh, ya, I'm just hungry." You say and start to walk to your house, "Ok," He answers and waves, "I'll call you the next poker game, as long as you promise not to beat us to bad." He says, then an idea pops into your head and you run back to the side walk, "Hey, Seiyuki, can I borrow some of your clothes?"

Seiyuki looks at you and states exactly what you knew he was thinking, "Are you mad?... Never mind, I already know you are. So you why do you want my clothes? Are you going to make a voodoo doll of me and make me fall in love with you?" He says in a mocking tone and puckers his lips at you.

You realize that you really couldn't make up a good excuse for this one, and would just have to hope that he trusted you enough not to ask to many questions. "I just need them tonight, don't ask. I'll wash them and give them back to you tomorrow ok? Please?" You make big puppy dog eyes at him and quiver your lip.

He smiles, "You'll have to tell me eventually, you know. I bet you're going to go home and wear them with nothing and be like, 'sniff ahh, this is what Seiyuki wears. Mmm!'" he teases and hands you a T-shirt and a pair of jeans out of his bag. "Thank you so much Seiyuki!" You say and turn back to the house, bidding him good bye, and adding, "But you'll never find out why I wanted them!"

You look at the window and see Shessomaru's white face staring back at you. Smiling broadly you wave at him and run to the front door. He walks into the entrance hall and leans on the wall as you come in through the front door. You throw your arms around his neck, but he doesn't respond.

You look at him and let your hand drift to his chest, "Shessomaru, what's wrong?" you ask him, puzzled by his silence. He looked down at you for a moment, then smiled and assured you, no, nothing's wrong. He clasps your hand, bringing it away from his chest and kisses it softly.

You still kind of suspect something, but you shrug and say, "If you say so. Ok I'm gonna go change, then we're going shopping, alright?" HE nods and you hurry off to your room and change into a tight tank top and jeans. What you're really most comfortable is that, after wearing kimonos for so many years you really quite hate loose clothing.

You emerge from your room and toss him the clothing seiyuki had given you. He catches it and stares at you, "You can not mean to leave the house in your underwear like that!" He says and covers you with his arms around you, so his long sleeves mask your naked flesh. You laugh and lean on him, "Shessomaru, this isn't my underwear! Now-a-days people wear this kind of clothing all the time. Its casual wear, you know? ... Oh what ever just go put on these clothes." He picks up the clothes form the floor and walks off to his room.

He's in his room for a while before you go to check on him and help him get dressed. It took you a few minutes to get every thing, and you would not help his with his pants, but demonstrated how to use a zipper on yours, so he could do it himself. He didn't have shoes but that was ok, at least he wasn't in his armour, or wearing that big poofy thing. (Your grand mother gave you one when you were little and it's hanging in your closet, you've only wore it a few times at her place.)

He smiles at you, satisfied and almost excited. You grab a little zip up jacket so he won't freak out again and grab about $1000.00 from the jar. (Like I said you're very, very wealthy, you have a lot of money in that jar.) You put on your shoes as he looks at himself in the mirror and turns around. "Come on, it's just jeans! Let's go!" You say excitedly and drag him away by the hand, as he stretches to try to be able to see his reflection.

You shop at a lot of department store and such getting socks and shoes and underwear. Then you go to a mall and go to "Stitches "and "American Eagle" and "Garage" to get him pants and shirts. You're walking though the mall (with a few boys trailing you) with your arms full of shopping bags. You pass by a suit store (Moores) and he stops dead in his tracks and asks, "What's that?"

You stop and look in the window at suits on display. "Oh," you answer happily, hoping he'll be interested, "Those are dress suits. They look very distinguished on men. They are mainly worn for business and at celebrations, but some people like to wear them every day." He nods, "I'd like a couple of those." He looks at you, "Do we have enough of, what's that stuff… money for that?" You smile, knowing you have plenty with you. "Yes Shessomaru, let's go purchase a few."

He tries on many but in the end he gets three of the same, in different colours (midnight blue, deep dark red and hunter green). He stands in front of the mirror and turns as you hold up his hair so he can see the back of himself. He's wearing the blue one, it's got an open collar and so does the under shirt, with simple slacks with pockets at he top.

The jacket buttons up and has a right breast pocket sewn into it. He smiles and says, "Can I get this one?" He asks as he beams down at you from the platform. You nod and add, "Yes you may get three." And that is how you acquired those suits. The store clerks were very kind and smiled broadly when you told them what you wanted.

The clerk talked excitedly at the till, "Oh yes the hunter green one is very popular this year, very dashing. The deep red is a bold statement in a suit but you have the completion to match it very well. The more traditional blue one is a smashing finish to the arrangement and looks good at any occasion." And he babbled onto you.

You know he's just excited and such because you are making such a large purchase. Shessomaru seemed to be very pleased with all the complements he was receiving and then proceeded to ask for a suitable pair of shoes, which the clerk gladly helped them pick out, then saw them off on their way.

You get home and put away all of Shessomaru's new clothing after taking off all the tags, and carefully hang the three suits, only one of which you had actually seen him try on. He says he's taking a shower, and you show him how to use the taps again, and then leave him to himself.

You sit down in the living room and get to your homework, it doesn't take you very long, you're really quite smart and in only 45 minutes you are done. You hear the water turn off in the shower as you set down your books and are suddenly very grateful that you have your own well and don't have to pay for water.

You open your bag and then you hear dripping and abruptly look up. In a pool of water Shessomaru stands before you absolutely naked. His wet silver hair clings to his body as water drips onto the ground. You squeal and feel your face burning hot. You grab a blanket and leap across the room, "What are you doing? You can't walk around like that!" you manage to choke out as you wrap the blanket around his wet naked skin.

HE glances down at himself and back up at you, answering coldly, "You are my woman, this is how it is. I do not need to be clothed around you." Your face is still bright red and you say, "Not in this era!" He shrugs as you tuck the end of the blanket under the edge of is like you would a towel. "Well I couldn't remember where you put my clothing." He admits.

You scurry off to his room and return, thrusting a bathrobe and some boxers into his hands. "In the closet and the dresser, remember?" You can't help but smile, at least it happened here and not in public. "Humph." He huffs and answers, "Even so, you are my woman, no matter of the era. I do not need to be on such ceremony." HE holds his head a little high and is certain to turn a deaf ear to any other address to the subject. he looks so regal you think, even though it annoys you a little that he would argue about it. Shessomaru walks gracefully, as always. Back to his room.

You turn off all the lights and grab seiyukis clothes from the bathroom, tossing them in the wash. Your bed room is slightly messy form all the rushing you've been doing he past two mornings, but you ignore it and strip down. You crawl under the covers and lay down with your back facing the door. You close your eyes and think for a while before you actually turn off you lamp or really go to sleep. You open your eyes again, and roll over so you can turn off the lamp on the bed side table. You roll over and gaze into shiny golden eyes. You jump and gather the covers around you, "Augh!" You holler as you fall off the other side of the bed.

Shessomaru lies down across your bed and looks down at you on the floor. "What are you doing down there?" he asks innocently although you know he certainly is not! You roll your eyes and you mumble as you climb back onto your bed, wrapped and tangled in the sheets. You sit on the bed facing the same way he is.

He rolls over so he can look at you, exposing his naked chest. You want to run your hand over his skin but you know that in his era it would have almost been like an unforgivable crime. He smirks up at you and runs his fingers through your long silver hair. You blush a little , you are still naked under the sheets after all. He sits up and stairs you straight in the eye. You don't know quite what to do and get flustered and ask, "Did you need something Shessomaru?" He stops brushing your hair for only a moment and looks at you a sparkle in his eye. His legs are behind you and you dare not look back so you as, "Are you… wearing boxers at least?"

He smiles at this, "Why don't you find out?" You smirk back at him, "You're in quite the mood tonight." He places his places his hand on you cheek and asks, "Does it please you?" A light dances in his eyes and he smiles broadly. You laugh and retort, "Maybe if I was clothed, yes."

You expect a witty response, but he just continues to smile, which was a tad bit frightening and said more then anything he could have said. He pulls your face towards his and leans up to yours. He kisses you softly and puts one of his hands on the back of your head. You'd embrace him, but for fear of losing the little covering you have. He slips his other hands down the sheets to rest on your bare back and presses you against him.

He removes his hand from your head and runs it up your thy, kissing you more passionately now. Your hands loosen and then you realize you are dropping your sheets and you quickly retrieve them. He moves his legs around from behind you, so he's not sitting any more and you lay down you the bed.

He's now on top of you and is groping your butt as he presses his whole body against you. (you did find out at this point that he is wearing boxers by the way.) Your lost form thought for most of the time then you realize where this is headed and place your hands on his chest and push him away from you gently.

He looks at you and removes his hand from your ass placing it on your leg. Your face feels hot and you notice his cheeks are coloured. You can feel your heart racing and your head spinning just a little bit. You open your mouth to talk then close it, then you blurt out, "Shessomaru! I'm naked! I can't do this right now!"

His spirits dampen some what when you way that and his eyes aren't playful and more Oh crap! you think, I hurt his pride. You get a little frantic and say, "I mean, it's not that I don't' enjoy it, I like it! But I'm not dressed and I'm tired… I'm really sorry." He shakes his head and answers, "Do not say those things because I'm disappointed, I knew you weren't comfortable with my doing that while you weren't clothed, but I did it anyways."

HE avoided eye contact but you could feel that he was not just disappointed but also angry. You've learned that if you just let it go it'll only get worse so you work up the courage and say, "Shessomaru, you're angry, please tell me why?" he's reverted back to the cold Shessomaru and he rolls off of you and sits up with his back to you. He answers with an icy cold voice saying, "I do not understand why I can not have you. You are my woman, are you not? In my era.. We wouldn't even be discussing this."

You explain that nowadays it's different, society is different, woman are respected and not just objects. You calmly explain to him also that you had taken a chastity vow and would not "give it up" until you were married. He paused to think before he responded to all of this "So, like you said, marriage is a promise?" You nod, "Yes marriage is a promise that you will love each other and be loyal to each other and not be with anyone else, till the day you die."

He closed his eyes, "So you want me to marry you? I can do that, let's do it now!" He announces and clears his throat, "I promise I will love you and only you and no other shall be my woman." He smiles and wraps his arms around you (you had sat up) and pulls you towards him, "And now that I'm married to you, you can be with me!" He explains and starts to kiss your neck hard. You laugh and fall away, "Stop it, you'll give me a hickey! Shessomaru a wedding isn't just a promise, it's got ceremonies and it's quite expensive and I'm not old enough to get married yet. Plus my grandmother would have to come into the picture."

HE looked at you wide eyes and said, "You mean your body has not matured yet?" He looks at your body incredulously. "NO!" you yell and push him, "I mean people in grade 12 don't get married in this age." You were then only in grade twelve because you had skipped grades and worked ahead in summer schools, you were actually the age of a grade 11 student. He nodded and smiles, "You're grand mother will of course let you marry The Great Lord Shessomaru. I am the son of the strongest demon to ever rein." You nod, "Yes you do have an impressive lineage, but as I said I can't at this age." He frowns but then agrees.

"Anyways, I have school tomorrow and I'm really tired now, it's 12:46 already! Now get to your own room" he brushes off his boxers and kisses you goodnight and leaves. You make your bed again and smuggle down all comfortable then you turn off your lamp and the night begins.


	9. Chapter 9

Memo: I realized after the last quiz that I was spelling Seyuki the wrong way, as Seiyuki. Please forgive me for such a mistake, from now on his name will be spelled correctly. I've also had a few people comment on the way I spell "Shessomaru." When I watched the anime they spelled his name S-H-E-S-S-O-M-A-R-U in the episode title, so that is how I have always spelled it. there's like 5 different spellings any ways. no really there is!

Disclaimer: i know it's obvious i don't own any of these people, and now you know, i do not own them... but i desperately wish shessomaru was my bitch.

The alarm goes off and you roll over. You grope around groggily and realize you feel something. What is this? It's so warm… and soft. You hear something crack and shatter and open your eyes, alarmed. You just catch a glance of the yellow light fading from the tip of Shessomarus fingers as he turns over back towards you. "You're awake! Good morning." He says and places his hand on your cheek.

"What… What are you doing?" you scream and fly to the other side of the bed. "What?" He says and slips his arm around you, pulling you back to him. "I couldn't fall asleep last night so I lay down next to you. I didn't do anything I just fell asleep here." You knew he hadn't done anything; it was just a real shock.

You glance over him to see 2 halves of your alarm clock sitting on the bed side table. "You killed my alarm clock!... It's supposed to make sound in the morning, you know." He shrugs and tries to pull you even closer. You put up your hands (in between you) and so, No, I have to get up and go to school now."

You wrap the bed sheets around you and waddle out of the room, leaving him alone in your room. You pull a clean uniform out of the drier and put it on in the hall way (underwear to, of course.) You fill the washer and load your other two uniforms and Shessomarus old clothing, his huge, billowing pants and such. You hang the puffy thing he wears in the closet. You pack a lunch and grab some money for a new alarm clock.

You grab your bag and put your lunch in it. "Shessomaru!" You call from the bathroom as you brush your hair. He walks up to the door and leans on the wall in his pyjama pants, which you are now glad you bought him.

"Yes Tabitha?" He answers. You begin as you brush your silky silver hair, "Um, I'm walking to school with Kagome today, so please don't follow me this morning… lets see…" You put down the brush and grab the mascara then continue, "Is there anything you need me to re-explain before I leave? I don't want you to get too bored while I'm gone. If you like you can go back to the feudal era for an hour or two, but please don't make me come after you."

He shakes his head, waves flowing through his hair, "No, I'll be fine." You nod and pick up the eyes shadow now. "Ok, if you find you need to contact me, my phone number is written above the phone, you remember how to use it, right?" He nods and walks up behind you. You pick up the lip stick and he puts his arms around your neck and looks at you in the mirror as he answers you, "Yes, I do, It's ok, nothing will happen."

He leans down and kisses your neck while you try to put on lips stick. His lips caressing your neck drives you crazy, but you try to contain yourself, resistign the urg to turn around and throw yourself at him.

You close the lipstick and giggle as you turn around to face him. You put your arms around his naked waist and pull his body against yours. "Are you sure?" You ask once more. He kisses you and answers, "Yes, I will be fine and if I do need anything I will call you, ok?" You nod and kiss him good bye before you grab your bag and leave.

You run up the side walk and wave at Kagome, "Hey, sorry I'm a little late!" You catch up and then walk next to her. She seems a little glum so you ask quietly, "What's wrong, Kagome." She quickly perks up and waves her arms as she refutes in, "No, no. Nothing's wrong, it's ok."

You look at her and she smiles awkwardly and stands kind of stiff. "Is it… Inu-Yasha?" She sighs and slouches over, "How did you know?" You look around then continue to walk as you answer cautiously, "You smell like him, and like demon blood. You went back again last night, right?" She nods and explains that he had gotten mad, then she got mad and they insulted each other and she went home very angry. "He's so stupid, I hate him!" You take her arm as you walk, "No you don't; he's just a jerk sometimes. If you really did hate him you wouldn't be so upset right now."

Wakako appears on the up coming corner and joins you. "Hey Kagome. Hi Tabitha! Did you get all your homework done? You nodded but Kagome went into panic mode and franticly asks you for your homework to copy. "Please Tabitha I didn't get it done and Mr. Wiich-Ba will kill me!"

You get your Chemistry homework out of your bag and hand it to her, saying, "I need that back by tomorrow, 1st class." She nods and starts reading it as she walks. Chemistry is one of the very few classes you take that is a grade 11 course

You put your bag in your locker and grab your stuff for gym class. You close your locker and turn around and bump into someone. You plop to the ground and drop your stuff. You look up, ready to smack who ever it was, but you see Seyuki smiling down at you.

"Seyuki!" You yell and hit his leg, "The least you could do is help me up!" You gather your stuff and grab his extended hand. You punch his arm, "You could have said you were there." He laughs and retorts, "But seeing you fall on your ass is much more entertaining."

You roll your eyes and say, "Thanks Seyuki." You look at him and note that he's carrying his bag. You ask sidewardly, "You're not ditching Gym class this time?" He shrugs, "You aren't that's a change." You nod, "Ya I don't want to fail it, repeating such a worthless course would suck."

You reach the change rooms and separate. Wakako's already changed and Celina is almost ready, but is still putting on make up. You quickly change and you, Wakako, Kagome and Celina enter the Gymnasium together.

Most of the students are just standing about chatting while some of the guys play basket ball and show off. Wakako taps you on your arm and asks excitedly, "SO? Did you talk to him?" You explain that you did and she beams at you and claps her hands. "Great!" She exclaimed. Of course you did skip the details, you don't want her to know that Seyuki probably wont do anything, I mean, he never does.

She and Celina giggle excitedly and you ask the girls, "Are you guys actually going to play?" Wakako and Celina shake their heads, but Kagome can't hear you , she's still reading your paper and scribbling notes. The Gym teacher calls out, "ALL RIGHT! Get in a line against the wall!" Every one wanders over to the wall.

Seyuki finds a spot next to you and wispers, "I hope we're on opposite teams, So I can kick your butt!" You laugh and the teacher glares over at you. You retort, "You know that will never happen. It never has." Seyuki mumbles and answers, "Shut up!" The teacher whips around and barks, "Seyuki! Move away from miss Tabitha! NOW!"

He rolls his eyes and moves to the opposite end of the line. The teacher separates you into 2 teams. Seyuki was on the opposite team, just like he wanted and you, unfortunately) are on a team with you girlfriends. They don't even move away from the wall, just as you expected, and you leave them behind.

You look around at the guys and Mark (Seyukis best friend besides you) winks at you. "Nice to have you back Tabitha." He then addresses the rest of the team, "Ok, guys, here's the plan. We're not used to playing with a girl and neither are they. Pass to her when possible, they wont expect it or know what to do. Ok? GO!"

They spread out mumbling about playing with a girl. You stick up your nose and step out to center court. Seyuki peaks up from his teams huddle and smiles an evil smile in your direction. They split up and he walks confidently up in front of you.

A huge grin spreads across his face as he towers over you. "There's no way you can handle this." He gestures at himself vainly. You stick out your tongue and get ready. The teacher walks between you and holds out the basket ball. He gives you a lecture before you begin, "I don't want any broken bones or blood this time, got it?" (your gym class can get really violent. Those of you that do play are VERY competitive... very) You crouch down and so does Seyuki. You smile to your self and think I'll show you, Seyuki, I'll jump higher then you so fast you wont know what hit you

The teacher throws the ball straight in the air and Seyuki lunges upwards. Being the demon you are you jump super fast and grab the ball with your knees about level with him face. Time seems to flow in slow motion as you move back towards the earth with Seyukis wide eyes staring at you.

You realize you're still holding the ball and toss it back over head before you hit the ground. Seyuki lands and wheels around to look at your team rushing towards his net. He turns back around and says, "How the hell did you do that? You're amazing." You grin at him and a soft smile crosses his face. You blink, then run past him to help your team, "That was weird." You mutter to your self.

At first the guys don't pass to you. You just keep doing your best, a lot of interrupting passes and defence. Mark passes to you from time to time, but it wasn't till you jumped above the other team and slammed the ball through the hoop that they really started to let you play.

The coach blows the whistle three times to signal the end of the game. Your sweating and hot, but you're adrenalines rushing and you feel great. You yell enthusiastically, "We won! We won!" And throw your arms around marks neck. Seyuki come up and you latch one of your arms around his neck as well. You loosen your grip and mark throws his arms in the air to welcome more team mates. "Yeah!" he yells. You look up to see Seyukis face coloring. He lets go and walks over to him team quickly.

After the celebrating and yelling subsided you notice that all the other girls are gone. You wave at Seyuki and yell, "See you next class, Seyuki!" The guys elbow him as they walk off into the change room, but he glares at them.

The girls are all chattering in the change room. Celina whines at you, "Gee, Tabitha, You always hang out with the cool people." She sighs and you laugh, "Nah, I only hang out with you guys." Wakako rolls her eyes, "Thanks a lot, Tabs."

You run down the hall way with your hair still wet from the shower. You run into the grade 12 math class and jump into the seat next to Seyuki. The bell rings just as you pull your books out of your bag. "Nice timing." Seyuki mutters. You smile at him and start jotting down the notes being written on the board.

The day finally ends and you walk out of a double class of grade 12 biology. Seyuki follows, "That was an awesome class." He comments. You elbow him, "Ya, well you just talked with the guys the whole time, three hours of chatting! At least I got my ELA done." He looks at you, "Which one?" "Grade twelve trans, we have that tomorrow, remember?"

He thinks, "Oh ya." You throw your books in your locker and grab your bag. You slam your locker shut and say good bye to the girls. The girls of the school gather behind you guys as you walk and take pictures of him on their cell phones and blush and sigh.

You walk out and notice clouds in the sky, "And it was so nice today." You sigh. "Ya it's to bad it's gonna rain tonight, and probably tomorrow." Seyuki comments. "If you want I can pick you up in my car, Seyuki." You offer. He shrugs, "Sure that'll be fine."

You don't take the car out very often, you think it's a waist when the schools so close by, although you did take it when you went shopping the other day. You chat all the way home, with a herd of guys following you.

Seyuki glances over his shoulder, "They're following you again you know?" you nod, "Ya I noticed them earlier, it's ok though." he shrugs, "You sure? I could get rid of them." You shake your head and your hair follows every notion gracefully, "No that's ok, really, I'm used to it by now."

He changes the subject, "So how did you do that today? In Gym class, how did you jump like that?" A lot of funny thing have happened around Seyuki, and he's suspected stuff for years, but he's kept quiet. You laugh and give him a cheesy answer, "Come on, I'm 17, Seyuki, I'm young! I'm fit! I'm just better then you!" ( I did say in the beginning that you were 17 right? Or did I say 16? We'll just stick with 17 for now.)

You get to your home and say, "Oh I'll go get your clothes, thanks for letting me borrow them." You hear whispers and glance at the bushes where you know the guys that were following you now reside. You smile at him and wink, "I slept in them all night, wearing absolutely nothing else. I hope next time you'll come along with your clothing."

Talking erupts in the bushes and you laugh then holler at them, "That's what you get for listening in, you lame ass perverts!" Seyuki laughs and you run into the house and return out side with him clothing clean and neatly folded, with an excuse formulated in your head, "Thanks, Seyuki. I actually just wanted them to make measurements on a pair of pyjamas I'm making for my younger cousin, who is about the same size as you. You remember meeting Luke right?"

He pauses and thinks, "Oh ya, he's the one with the sword collection right?" You nod. whew, I'm glad he believed that, man one lie leads to another and another, I hope this ends soon, so I can stop lying to him. "If you talk to my cousin though please don't tell him, it's a surprise, that's why I had to borrow your clothes." You hear a tremendous sigh come form the bushes at the end of your explanation. Seyuki bellows at the bushes incredulously, "You're still here?" you roll your eyes, "see ya tomorrow Seyuki, I'll pick you up at 8:30.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You have a peaceful night at home. Shessomaru's watching TV when you get home, though he destroyed the radio. You both go out and you buy a new radio and alarm clock, hoping he won't break these ones. You take a shower because you still didn't feel clean from gym, your hair never has time to be washed between classes at school.

You step out of the shower and Shessomaru is sitting silently on the toilet lid. He smiles at you and you blush, "Shessomaru." You say calmly, for you are now very used to this kind of thing, "You have got to stop doing this." You grab your bath robe and put it on, with your back facing him.

"You like it." He teases "Maybe…" You taunt back. "I think you're just a pervert, Shessomaru, a pervert who hasn't come out of the shadows till now." He stands up and you duck under his arm and run to your room and lock the doors while you get dressed. You come out and return to the bathroom and brush out your hair.

You watch TV with Shessomaru, well no, not really, you make out with him on the couch for an hour. You look at the clock on the wall while he kisses your chest. "Shessomaru..." You say and put your hands on his face, "Its 11:00, I've gotta get some sleep." He looks at you and starts to sit up then you pull him back down, saying, "But a little longer couldn't hurt."

Of course that doesn't work though. after a while he slows down you rest against his naked chest, running your fingers down his six pack. He's already asleep, with his arm wrapped around your waist. he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. and with that thought you also drift into dream land.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu-Yasha characters but in my dreams shessomaru is all mine... no i will not describe them ;).

You wake up on the couch and Shessomaru is on the floor. You adjust your bra and groan. I can not believe I fell asleep in my bra! That is SO uncomfortable! You grope across the floor for your shirt. You stand up and slip it on, then adjust your skirt.

You groggily look up at the clock on the wall, realizing the time you exclaim, "It's 8:13! Oh crap!" You look out the window to see the rain pelting down. You grab your make up bag and your hair brush, stuffing them in your bag.

You grab a handful of money, though you don't know how much, from the jar and put it in your purse. Shaking Shessomaru awake you quickly explain, "I'm late, I gotta go. See you after school." He rolls over and mumbles, "Mmm… ok…bye…" You kiss him good bye then throw a blanket over him before you leave. You toss your stuff in the car and jump in.

Speeding down the wet road you risk the chances and start putting on your make up while you drive. You arrive at Seyukis house just a minute late but it's ok because he's not ready either.

You're putting on your lipstick when he comes out and sits down in the car beside you, saying, "I'm sorry I'm late I spent to long in the shower and… oh well, never mind it doesn't seem that your ready either." You finish your lipstick and you back out of his drive way so quick he actually grabs the dash board.

You drive down the street and pass Wakako and Celina walking under umbrellas, but no Kagome. she must be with Inu-Yasha again. you think and turn towards the school. You park close to the door but you are still absolutely drenched when you get inside, since you didn't have an umbrella.

You shake your head and water sprays off everywhere, in colluding on Seyukis almost dry face. You drip down the hall and stop at your locker to grab your blow drier from your locker and put your bag in there. Seyuki looks at you incredulously, "You actually keep a blow drier in your locker?"

You snap at him, "I have a lot of hair ok?" Seyuki grabs some of your long silver hair and lets it slip through his hands. Seyuki then thinks it's hilarious to wipe the water on his hand on your face saying, "Ya I guess you are a little wet." "Seyuki!" you yell and wipe your face on your sleeve. You split up and you go to the grade 11 chemistry class room. You plug in your blow drier and Wakako sits down next to you. She starts talking and you turn on the blow drier to low, so you can sort of be discreet while drying your hair.

Your teacher does finally get frustrated, right before all your hair is dry, and he sends you into the hall with a bucket in each hand. Mark happens to be walking down the hall and stops. "So what are you out for this time?" You shrug, "I was drying my hair in class." He laughs, "Oh ya, Seyuki said something about you actually having a blow drier in your locker."

You're a little inquisitive, "Is that all he said." He shrugged, "Well of course he said it was kinda stupid, but I think it is to." You kick his leg, "Thanks, come on I was so wet, look at how long my hair is." Your hair does go down to past your knees, and amazingly you still don't have split ends.

You manage to make it through to lunch without anymore mishaps. You have to choke down cafeteria food, not meant for demons in any way shape or form. Of course during lunch all the chatter is about the boys, and how Kagome is ill again. "I heard it was chronic nose bleeds." Said Celina, then she continued, "One of her pillows is completely stained, or so I've heard." You nod, knowing full well where Kagome is.

The rain subsides throughout the day, which is good, but you really do enjoy the rain. You drive the girls all home and Seyuki said he'd walk. You tried to convince him to come but he said it was ok, which you knew meant he didn't want to be fawned all over by Wakako and Celina. You drive them home then return to your own.

Shessomaru's waiting at the door for you when you get home and he almost tackles you on your way in. You push him back and say, "At least let me get in and change first." You set your bag down in the kitchen and go change into shorts and a tee shirt. He comes into your room and grabs you from behind, biting your ear playfully, "Lets do what we did last night again."

You giggle and say, "Ok, ok, but let me do my homework and go through the mail first." He kisses your neck the says, "Sounds good." You walk out and get the mail and return. You open all the bills first., then go online and send the payments to each company. You don't have any credit cards (a strange idea for now a days, but if you are having money problems, I would suggest you look up the seminars that Dave Ramsey puts on.) so you don't have to worry about any of those, not that you don't get them in the mail every month.

You sit down to your transactional focus homework and start looking up information about different views of the beginning of the earth. You right up the rough draft of the assignment at hand, making sure to discuss all the different views of the origin of life, and save it. You then work on your chemistry homework. After about an hour you say "I give up! This is so stupid!"

You don't quite get chemistry really. You stand up and stretch and go to find Shessomaru. He's not in his room or the living room so you look outside. You don't see him in the yard so you wander into the bush, following his sent. You find him lying under a tree in a simple tee shirt and jeans. He opens his eyes and looks up at you.

He smiles and says, "I knew you'd find me." He stands up and puts his arms around you, "are you done your homework now?" He asks. You nod and run your hands up and down his biceps. ( which are very nice, by the way) "Do you want to go back to the house?" He says, trying to cater to you.

You look around, you're pretty deep in the bush and no body but you walks through there, so you eventually answer, "No. it's nice here, now that the suns out again." he nods, "Good." Then he pulls you against him and kisses you. You push him back against the tree and press your self against him. You kiss his neck and nibble at his ear. He starts to take off your shirt at which you stop and say, "Um, no stripping outside of the house though, ok?" He nods then starts kissing along your collar bone.

The sun starts to set and you say, "Do you want to stay our here and watch the sun set?" he thinks for a minute then answers, "That sounds fine." You run to the house and get a blanket, which you spread on the ground when you return. You sit down together and lean on a tree as you watch the sun slowly sink behind the horizon, painting the sky a symphony of reds, oranges and purples.

You chat through out this time and you realize that, he is never as icy or anything any more, so you ask him, "Shessomaru, you seem so at-easy and… happy all the time, might I inquire as to why this change has come about?"

He looks at you and answers slowly, picking his words so he can say exactly what he means to, "Well… on the other side of the well there was many demons, and demon slayers. My life was at stake there, but here, this world is really quite pathetic, I could fell asleep by this tree and I woke up completely unharmed. So now I do not have to worry about such things as who I shall meet, and probably kill."

You nod and say ok, but he interrupts, for he was not finished, "And.. I've never had anything to be happy about before, so though it may seem I'm carefree, I'm not, I'm just taking full advantage of the time I have here."

The stars are starting to come out so you lie down on the blanket and gaze at the sky. You point out the different constellations to him, and he points out some to you. You cuddle up beside him with your head on his chest and your arm draped across him.

"You know." You say, "You make me happy as well, before now I could never be completely real with any one, for fear of being found out. Right now I'm completely content with my life." He pulls you closer to him and kisses your forehead. "That's good t know." he answers. It starts to get chilly so you pack up and go home.

He kisses you good night and you go your separate ways to your bed rooms. You wash your face and brush your teeth, clean your nails and brush out your hair, then you flop down on your bed under your big comfy duvet. You turn off the lamp and lie in the darkness with your thoughts. I'm glad he's finally happy, and I'm glad I'm finally happy as well. This is right, and it's so nice to have this. I wonder though, he said he wasn't care free, something is still burdening him, but I suppose we all have a pack on our backs.


	11. Chapter 11

Your new alarm clock goes off on your bed side table. (Which still has a cut in it from the incident with the other one.) You fumble with the unfamiliar buttons and try to turn it off. You give up and just turn the volume down to nil. You get up and stretch then grab a clean uniform from the drier.

You have a hot shower this morning and use like half a bottle of conditioner on your hair. I should really buy bulk conditioner, it'll be cheaper and I'd have to buy it less often. Of course your hair is naturally clean and silky and beautiful so you only condition it once a week. You step out of the shower and dry your self off quickly.

Blow drying your hair takes a long time, but in the end it shines and dances in the air, light as a feather and glorious as ivory. You slip on your uniform and gather the dirty laundry from the various places in the house. When you go to Shessomarus room to get his you lie down the bed beside him and kiss his cheek, "Time to get up, Sweet heart."

He does not open his eyes at first, but flings his arms around you and rolls you over him to the other side and on top of you. He kisses you and strokes your hair then looks at you with a smirk, saying "Good morning beautiful." You smile, "You're happy today." His smile wavers just a little, "Well you see, tomorrow we return to the feudal era, and this won't happen, at least not for a while."

You nod and look over at his clock. "I have to get ready to go, Shessomaru, so you need to get off of me." He kisses your neck then sits up and kisses your hand, answering, "Ok." He steps off the bed and stands in his boxers, arm extended to help you up. You take the offer and he pulls you to your feet.

You kiss his chest then continue on your quest to gather the laundry. You start the machine and make a lunch, putting back the extra money from what you took yesterday, which had been way too much. You grab your stuff and Shessomaru wanders into the kitchen, and sits down at the table, still not dressed. "When are you getting home today?"

You answer with out a thought, "I get out of school at 3:35; I should be home just after that." He nods then stands up and walks towards the door where you meet him. He kisses you softly and licks yoru lip payfully. He says, "I'll be waiting for you" and closes the door behind you, as you say over your shoulder, "And put some clothes on you hobo!"

Seyuki catches up with you on your way to school, and you meet up with Celina and Wakako on the way. Kagome does not come to school again. Wakako spends this time whispering to Celina "Isn't he dreamy? Isn't he so hot?" Then Celina would chatter back, "Oh, I know, I wish I was up there next to him, instead of Tabitha."

After about five minutes of that you look back at them and they close their mouths. "You know you guys…" You begin saying and walking backwards to face them, "Seyuki and I can hear everything you're saying." Celina's mouth drops, "What, you mean you heard everything?"

You nod and Seyuki answers calmly, "Its ok, I hear it all the time. If you really wanted to walk by me, why didn't you come up and start a conversation, I'm up for that anytime." At that warm response to their panic they started sighing and cooing about him again. "He's so understanding and so nice." Celina would whisper and Wakako would say back, "Isn't he though? I just want to marry him."

First class is grade 12 physics, with Seyuki. You guys sit down together, like usual and he leans over and asks, "Do they always talk about me like that?" You nod then add, "Sort of, it's a little less stupid when your not there to over power their brains." The teacher writes a "Nasty problem", as he titles them, on the board for you to solve in the first 15 minutes of class. You jot it down and automatically start explaining it to Seyuki.

The next class, Grade 12 ELA isn't very exciting as only you and Mark are in that class, while all your other friends are in either the grade 11 class or the other ELA class. You seem to get a lot more work done in this class than others; I guess the reason's pretty obvious why.

The day breezes by all the way up to grade 11 applied with the girls. As advanced as the class may be, you're really quite board with it; it's just so easy. You quietly pass notes to Kagome about what she did while she wasn't at school.

The note reads, "Ya, we met Sangos brother again, I feel so bad for her. Her brother is being controlled you know, and she wont kill him, but he doesn't care. She wants to help, but if she takes out the jewel shard that controls him, he'll die. Inu-Yasha acted like an insensitive jerk again, but… he apologized this time and he seemed so sad about everything. He's so confusing some times."

You write back, "Well love seems to be that way, remember he's been rejected his whole life, so I'd understand if he's always on the offensive, rather than defensive." She replies, "Ya I guess so. He seems uneasy about something lately, it's weird. I guess he's just protecting me."

The bell rings and you go to your locker and exchange your books for the ones you have homework dew in on Monday. Seyuki comes up behind you silently and attempts to tap you on the shoulder but before he can you grab his pinkie and turn it around over your head and twist his arm.

He falls to his knees and you push it back more and he falls to his face. "I give up I give up!" He calls from the ground. You let him go and turn back to your locker. "Geez, why do you always have to pull that kung-foo shit on me, Tabitha?" He asks as he ascends to his normal stature. You shrug, "You should have been expecting it by now.

He holds out his hand and pouts, "But you hurt my hand…" You roll your eyes and grab his hand and give it a quick massage, then a light peck on his finger. "There, if that's not good enough I know tons of girls at this school who would die to kiss your little finger better. Some day you're going to have to grow out of that, you know, we're not little kids anymore." You grab your bag and slam your locker shut, "Let's go!" You say and start to walk towards the doors.

You walk out of the doors into the blindingly beautiful sunlight. You slip on a pair of sun glasses and walk across the school lot. As you go you hear someone calling your name. You look up and see Shessomaru standing in the shade of a tree by the sidewalk.

He's wearing his dark green suit, which looks incredibly hot on him, and holding a bouquet of roses, carnations, and iris' and fern leaves. Where did he get those? I did show him how to use money, but I didn't expect him to actually purchase anything. He smiles at you and steps towards you, out of the shade. He stops abruptly as Seyuki comes up beside you. Seyuki leans down and whispers in your ear, "Who the hell is that? I've never seen him before."

Shessomaru regains his composure and continues to walk towards you, with his hair following him, flowing with a sheen like silk. He reaches you before you can come up with some sort of way to explain to Seyuki 'who the hell he is'.

On reaching you Shessomaru leans down and kisses you lightly with his hand under your hair. You're surprised but you just accept him and kiss him back. He hands you the flowers as he draws away, and says, "Nice to see you, Tabitha."

You take the flowers and look at him dumbfounded. Seyukis mouth is hanging open and you remember that he doesn't know who Shessomaru is. You stutter, "I... uh... Shessomaru this is Seyuki, he's my best friend and… uh, Seyuki this is Shessomaru he's my…"

Seyuki interrupts and finishes you sentence for you, "Your boyfriend." He says, with a very hollow voice, still staring at where Shessomarus and your heads used to be connected. (So basically the space between you and Shessy) Guilt strikes you through as you realize this is yet another thing you hadn't told him.

Seyuki regains his composure and says, "Hey, how's it going?" and sticks out his hand. (To shake Shessomarus hand, in case you didn't get that.) Shessomaru looks at his hand and back at his face. "How is what going where?" He asks harshly, sounding like the Shessomaru you knew in the feudal era. Seyuki looks at you and you look at him and smile awkwardly. "Oh Shessomaru, you're so funny." You laugh and grab his arm and start walking, grabbing Seyukis arm and dragging him along as well.

You walk in between them, and you really are happy to see Shessomaru. (and not have any one freaking out or him killing anyone, that's really nice to.) You're also glad to be with your very best, life long friend, but as happy as you are, you can feel the tension building. In the silence you could almost see the sparks flying back and forth between them above your head. They don't look at each other, or say anything, but you know there's warfare happening right now.

Choosing to try and stop this you speak up, "Hey, Shessomaru, have you ever played poker? I play with the guys a lot, Seyuki's really good he taught me most of what I know." Seyuki, thrilled at being praised so highly in front of his new "arc nemesis" answers, "Ya, but you're way better than I am now. I could probably learn stuff from you!"

Not wanting to lose his ground, Shessomaru puts his arm around you and says, "You're really that good, Tabitha? Maybe you can teach me how to play." Seyuki then interrupted, "You know we're playing this weekend if you want to come Tabitha." You're getting more frazzled by the minute.

Finally you put your hands up and walk a few paces ahead and turn around. They stop abruptly and quite down immediately. You're standing in front of your house, with your hands on your hips, and you start to lecture, "Ok you guys, I don't know what the heck is up with you two! I wanted you guys to be happy to meet each other. My best friend, who I can always count on, and my boyfriend, who stands by my side. Come on, you have barely said hello and you're already at each others throats, for no good reason!"

Seyuki bursts before Shessomaru could, although they were mostly speaking at the same time. "You say I'm your best friend, but I didn't even know about your first boyfriend! And you seem pretty serious." But you didn't catch the rest as Shessomaru started to interject, "How would you feel if I was seen walking alone with another girl and laughing and flirting with her, and she was obviously interested in me!"

After that everything was all slurred. Shessomaru and Seyuki are yelling on the top of their lungs at each other as they argue violently. You get fed up and yell, "ENOUPH!" They both quiet immediately and now it's your turn to explode, "Seyuki, Shessomaru just moved here and he's not even here on the weekends! How could I have introduced you if he just got here this week!"

Then you turn to Shessomaru, who had stated his agreement when you were just finishing, "And you! Don't you trust me at all? Plus, Seyuki is my best friend; he doesn't have any interest in me at all!" You pause. At not hearing his agreement you turn around.

Seyukis face is quite red, and he looks away from you, glaring at the underbrush surrounding your estate. You ask hesitantly, "Do you? You don't, right?" He stares directly at the ground and mutters, "Well, uh, I mean… I…" Shessomaru stands in triumph, but he does not feel very successful.

You are absolutely bemused. You feel a little light headed and step backwards towards the house. He starts to walk away and you walk to him and grab his arm, "Seyuki, is that why you were acting so weird on the way home?" He looks in your eyes, his face still flaring red. He opens his mouth and stutters, "I… I… I…" You drop your arm and try to let him know that you still want to be his best friend. (Without talking)

Suddenly he throws his arms around you and holds you against him, exclaiming, "Tabitha you're funny and confident! You understand me and talk to me and you're the only girl who's never been infatuated with me. I actually know you, and… and… I love you!" Your head's spinning and you know you need to get him off of you, but your body wont move. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion.

You feel a hand wrap around your waist and you see Seyuki stumble backwards. There's yelling but you don't understand a word. Your hearts beating incredibly fast and you're light headed. Shessomaru's holding onto you still and Seyuki seems just as angry as him. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, then it's all gone…

Note from the author: Thanks for reading i love you all and please review! I LOVE that!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: "Forgive me i'm canadian"... never mind, back on topic, i do not own shessomaru... WAAAAAAHHH! v.v

You open your eyes and blink as the light shines in your face. "You're awake." Shessomaru says, with his head in his hand and his elbow resting on the end table beside the couch. You're lying across the couch with your head on his lap and his arm over you, grasping your waist. You ask groggily, "What time is it?"

Shessomaru looks at the clock on the wall, then answers hesitantly, "I think… it's.. 1:10" You look over at the clock and correct him, "No, it's 10:05. What happened?"

Shessomaru stares at you, then smiles and brushes your hair out of your face. He takes a deep breath and starts to explain, "Well, Seyuki and I were arguing, and... you blacked out, or at least that's what he called it. You were still breathing, but I was worried none the less. I carried you inside and say with you while he was rushing about the house."

You nod, and he continues, "He hollered at me from the kitchen, "Does she have any smelling salts?" I yelled back, "We keep them in the medicine cabinet, in the bathroom." He looked at me really weird when I said that, and I wasn't sure why, but I just pointed down the hall." he pauses there and smiles, "All we found in the container was a few rings, though. When I saw them I recognized one of them as the ring of my father. At this time it is sealed away some where safe." At this you shrug your shoulders, "Well, people don't steal smelling salt, it was a safe place. That ring has been handed down for generations; I didn't want to lose it."

His green coat is sitting on top of you and you push it off as you sit up. Shessomaru then continues, "Seyuki stayed here till a little while ago. He tried to strike up a conversation multiple times during the evening, but the only thing we had in common was you." He pause at this, then says, "And he found out that we're living together."

You stand up and turn to him, "What? You told him? This is bad, this is bad!" He stands up and guides you back to the couch, "Well when he was looking for the smelling salts he saw the laundry in my room. When he came back he commented, "Do you sleep here often?" I guess he was just trying to be polite and talk to me, but I didn't think before I answered him and I told him I slept here every night. I'm sorry; I didn't realize it was so terrible. It can't be that bad."

You shake your head, "If people find out about this, things will get crazy. What will Kagome do? She'll find out eventually, but still." You walk over to the phone, "I have to call Seyuki." You dial his number, and your stomach is in a knot. You try to be brief and you explain to Seyuki that he has no other place to stay and that you sleep in separate rooms and to PLEASE not say anything to any one about it. He consents, saying he understands, but he didn't sound at all happy. You hang up and turn to Shessomaru. He hugs you and says, "It'll be alright." You put your arms around him and give up, "I hope so."

You go to bed and have trouble falling asleep. You're worried about Seyuki, and decide that you have to talk to him face to face on Monday.

please Review! .


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own any of these characters from inu-yasha, so NO SUING! (did i spell that right?)

Please message or review or w/e, i love getting reviews!

It's Saturday morning and you wake up to the barking of a dog outside. You roll over and look out your door to see Shessomaru pass by, busily putting on his armour over his kimono thingy. (If anyone is really sure what his white clothes are called, please message me. Oh if you know what that puffy thing on his shoulder is, I'd like to know about that to.)

You crawl out of bed and put on your bath robe. "Hey, Shessomaru." You say and yawn as you hug him from behind. He turns around, with a stern face and says, "Please put on one of your kimonos so we may leave immediately." You nod and wander back to your room. he's become his old self again.

You slip on your priestess' kimono, and grab some medicine and first aid supplies from your cabinet in the wash room. "This should help Rin." You say to yourself as you gut different medications in your bag. You start to grab everyday things from around the house, like zip-lock bags, batteries, your mp3 player, portable speakers, a flash light, instant noodles, macaroni and cheese, Kleenex, ext, ext…

You grab your Monday homework and barely manage to stuff it in your bag with all that stuff, then meet Shessomaru at the door. He doesn't speak as he opens the door and exits the house. You lock the door behind you and set the security system, the catch up to him. Your watch says its 8:47 am. Kagomes house was quiet and none of the lights were on. Shessomaru doesn't even look around before he steps out into the yard.

You lead down the well. When you immerge on the other side you can hear Inu-Yasha and Shipo yelling at each other a ways off. There's no wind so you do not fear your cent being carried. You dash to the woods with Shessomaru on your heels. He catches up to you and asks, "Is that a… priestess' garb?"

You nod as you run, your hair sailing like a banner behind you, "Yes, my some-odd great grandmother made me the priestess of our families shrines and temple. I learned the ancient arts of our demon family and most of the powers and incantations of a priestess." He nods and runs ahead of you. He reaches the edge of the woods and walks up to the house.

You reach the yard yourself as Jaken scampers out of the house, "Welcome back Lord Shessomaru! Welcome back! Rin is in better health than when you left! I hope you are well pleased! I took the liberty of cleaning the house, as well, while you were out." Then he jibbers on until Shessomaru interrupts him, "Very good Jaken." Of course, spurred on by such a "compliment" Jaken goes into a tizzy and starts explaining in detail all he had done.

You peak in the kitchen and see that indeed it is clean. You open the cellar door and walk down the earth steps, and step onto the freezing cold floor. The rotten and old food is gone and fresh vegetables and stacked or hanging, along with some preserved, or salted meats.

You hear voices up stairs, "I just enslaved many weak humans and they did all the work for me." Jaken brags as you ascend the stairs. As you summit the stair case he stops then addresses you with the grimmest voice, "Greetings Tabitha." Shessomarus eyes flicker to yours and pause for a moment before he continues on his way to inspect the rest of the house.

You unpack most of the contents of your pack into an empty cupboard, except for your homework. You grab the Tylenol and head towards Rins room. She is awake when you come and her face alights with the happiest smile when she sees you. "Tabitha! You're back! I missed you so much!" Rin exclaims, but des not stand.

You drop to your knees beside her bed and give her a hug. "It's good to see you again Rin." You glance out the window and note that, according to the suns location, it's about 11:00 on this side of the well. You turn back to Rin and open the Tylenol bottle, "Rin I need you to swallow one of these, I'll get you something to take it with. Have you eaten yet today Rin?"

She answers, "No, Jaken was just going to get me some food when you and Shessomaru returned. After the food you left ran out he's been serving me boiled vegetables. Yuck." She sticks out her tongue at this comment. You nod and smile, "I'll be right back." And you scamper off to the kitchen. You boil some water and pour it into an instant "cup-o-noodles." You grab a fork and return to her room.

"Take a sip of the broth and swallow the pill with it." You instruct her, which she follows very well, although she does comment on the bad taste of the pill. She eats hungrily, after you convinced her it was ok. She had never seen a Styrofoam... anything! "This is really good Tabitha! You must be a wonderful cook!" She compliments you.

You shrug, "I just boiled some water and poured it in the "cup-o-noodles." It's nothing special." Even though you explained this she was still very impressed. Shessomaru enters the room as you are chatting, with Jaken close at his heels. You take the cup back to the kitchen and Shessomaru sits down next to Rin and asks, "How are you feeling Rin?"

While in the kitchen you make her some "Neocytran." (Neocytran is a cough and cold medication that you serve as a hot beverage.) You return to her room with the mug in hand. You hand it to her as you sit done on the opposite side of the bed form Shessomaru. "It's hot, so be careful." You warn her as she lifts the mug to her mouth. The room is awkwardly silent as Rin drinks her tea.

Shessomaru and Jaken sit silently as you and Rin chatter away to each other. Jakens eyes constantly flicker to Shessomarus face, and sometimes to yours. Shessomarus eyes are distant and unfocussed, he is thinking deeply about something." You talk about anything and everything with Rin, She asks a lot of questions about your era. You keep expecting Shessomaru to add in his comments, but he continues to sit in silence.

In the late afternoon it has gotten quite warm so you decide that it would probably be ok for Rin to come outside. "Rin…" You ask, "Would you like to have a picnic outside? It's really nice out today." Rins eyes light up and she answers, "Oh, yes! Lord Shessomaru, can we eat outside? Can we? Please? He looks at her for a moment, then silently nods his approval. "Great!" You say and clap your hands together, "I'll just be a moment preparing." And at that you get up and leave.

You go into the kitchen and search the cellar, but find nothing suitable. You just put the water onto boil to make another "cup-o-noodles." While the water is boiling you rush down the river with a sheet and spread it over the grass. "What a perfect view." You sigh, then turn around and return to the kitchen.

You pour the water into the Styrofoam cup and go back to Rins room. On arriving you announce, "Ok, it's ready!" Rin stands up slowly and you hand Shessomaru the cup and crouch down to speak to Rin, "How about you ride on my back, so you don't have to walk." She nods and climbs on your back. It takes a lot longer to get there this time, because you ran the first time. (Remember, you have the speed of a dog demon? Actually I like that, because it's more like gliding because you move so fast.)

Rin doesn't mind the long walk. She points out different things along the way, obviously excited to be outside again. She holds out her finger and a butterfly alights on it. (That means it lands on it, by the way.) You glance up at her and comment with out thinking, "I thought that only happened in movies." The butterfly takes off again and Rin leans down to your face and asks, "What's a movie?" You don't know how to explain it, but you try your best, and in the end she still doesn't quite understand, but you hadn't expected her to.

You finally reach the site and sit down together. Jaken sits as well, but Shessomaru remains standing. He looks out over the horizon, and you wonder what he's thinking so tirelessly about. You take the noodles from Shessomaru, who still does not say anything, and hand them to Rin.

"I get magic noodles again!" She exclaims happily and you laugh and answer, "If that's what you want to call them." Rin eats her noodles quietly and you stare at the river, thinking, I wonder what Seyuki is doing right now. I won't be home if he calls; what if he thinks I'm ignoring him? I'll have to go to his house early Monday morning for sure. I guess I'll have to leave on Sunday evening then. Shessomaru won't ever be alone with me, so how am I to tell him… I'm pretty sure he won't like me going back early.

Rin leans on you and looks over where you are looking, and asks, "What are you thinking about Tabitha?" You look down at her with a blank expression on your face then look back at the river, answering, "I'm thinking about one of my friends at home. I wonder about how he's doing."

You catch Shessomaru looking at you, but don't say anything more. Rin does not answer you, but you don't mind. She's resting with her head on your arm, so you put your arm around her to make her more comfortable. Is Kagome over here now? I hope she's ok. I smell something funny in the air.

You stare at the river, watching the sun in the reflection. The day is ending; the sun is just reaching the horizon. You look at Rin and she is asleep. You look at Shessomaru and say, "We should probably return no. Rin is already asleep." He nods in response and says, "Jaken, gather and clean the sheet."

Jaken does not retaliate, as he had the first time you were there, but glares at you with utter disgust. You wander back to the house and Tuck Rin in to bed. Shessomaru enters the room, "You were thinking about Seyuki, correct?" You stand up, for you had not expected him to speak. "Yes, I'm a little worried about what happened yesterday. Shessomaru I have to go home tomorrow evening."

He stands still for a minute then says, "You may, but I will stay here two days longer." You nod and walk towards him. You whisper in his ear, "I smell something vile, something is coming." He turns his head to face you and replies, "Yes, I know. I will not be sleeping tonight, so you may rest." He does not smile although you do.

Taking your hand he says, "I'll protect you." He raises your hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. You look back at Rin; she is still asleep. You turn back to him and comment, "We have to tell them sometime, you know." He looks you deep in the eyes and brushes your hair out of your face, "Yes I know. Jaken thinks you have me under a spell."

He smiles as he recollects, "I did not try to explain to him why I was going. I know that if my willingness to go made him assume I was being controlled he would never believe the truth, but he is of the least consequence." You laugh lightly, trying not to be to loud and awaken Rin. He presses his lips against your hand again, then says, "Tabitha, sleep here tonight. If anything happens I'd like you to stay with her." You nod and answer, "As you wish."

Gathering your bed, you carry it back to Rins room and lay it out beside her. Shessomaru is sitting silently at the head of your beds, with his eyes closed. You sit down next to him and he opens his eyes. "Will you be staying here?" You ask him. he shakes his head, "No I will be patrolling the grounds."

You are a little disappointed and sigh, "Oh…" Then there is silence. After but a moment he speaks, "Jaken is away, cleaning the sheet." HA wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you against him. You lean on him and say sarcastically, "Is that a hint?" He smiles and kisses your forehead, "No not really I just wanted you to know." You close your eyes and yawn as you lean on him, thinking, This is really nice, just so long as Jaken doesn't come back and go into shock.

Shessomaru nudges you, as you had fallen asleep. You look at him and he says, "The sun is down, I'll be leaving here now." You nod and stand up, "Be careful ok?" He smiles and stands beside you, "I wont be hurt." He kisses you and looks it's your eyes, "Ok?" You nod and reply, "It's much closer now." He leaves and you lie down next to Rin. You close your eyes, but you don't fall asleep.

After a while you are SO bored so you walk to the door and look outside. You don't hear anything, or see any movement. When you know it's completely safe you dash to the kitchen, grab the flashlight and some batteries then run back in under 30 seconds. You pull your homework out of your bag and start jotting down answers to questions, careful not to shine the light in Rins direction and wake her up.

Finishing your chemistry homework you pull out your Transactional Focus homework. You complete the first question when you hear a shriek in the night. You drop your books and rush to the door. Ascending from the sky is a legion of lower class, inferior demons. None of them were formidable alone, but together, if the cooperate properly, the could be a problem.

You wrap Rins covers around her and dash into the woods surrounding the property. There is a large rock and you take cover behind it. You can still see what's going on, but in the cover of the trees you should not be found easily. You study the hoard carefully and conclude, They are just hungry and full of blood lust; average demons doing something stupid again.

The seem to be heading towards the house and you see them flying to bits as yellow flashes of light cuts into the gaggle (a gaggle is a group of flying creatures, like ducks or geese, or in this case, demons.) Then you see Shessomarus figure arise to meat them. he isn't using his sword, for the tensauga only brings life, but his acid claws are very lethal.

The group scatters as some are cut in half. The scent of burning flesh is anew in the air as Shessomaru returns to his former position on the ground. They regroup and charge at the house again. Suddenly fire appears in the sky and engulfs most of the demons. Jaken stood on the ground holding up his staff, which was ushering fire from one of its heads. Jaken proudly bares his weapon, obviously hoping to impress Shessomaru.

As most of the legion disintegrate in a cloud of ash a large one veers off course and shoots at an incredible speed in your direction. At this you abruptly stand and shout a priestess incantation, without even knowing the words that pass through your lips, and thrust out your left hand. A bubble like barrier appears, surrounding you and Rin. The demon hits it head on, and as it collides with it, it explodes into tiny bits of burning flesh.

The explosion takes out most of the surrounding foliage and the part of the rock that was not in the shield. The flesh smokes on the ground and seeing all danger has ended you lower your arm and the barrier disappears. You look at your hand wondering, I… did that? I've never seen it used before, I could massacre any one who touches me… how terrifying.

Shessomaru is walking quickly across the yard to where you and Rin are, with Jaken running ahead of him. You sit down and curl up beside Rin, who is crying. For a human it would be quiet a shock to endure a lot of this. Shessomaru approaches and says, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

You stand up with Rin in your arms and answer, "No, we're fine." You see blood soaking in his kimono, just below the armoured spikes that encircle his shoulder. You exclaim, "Your shoulder! That's a gaping wound!" He looks at his shoulder and Jaken starts to lecture, "Though for a human that might be fatal, Lord Shessomaru will heal with in 14 hours. Blah la blah, blah, blah, blah…"

As he jibbers on you start to walk towards the house, with Shessomaru beside you. "I'm relieved that you were not harmed. I heard the explosion and thought the worst." You interrupt as you reach the house, "I'm going to bandage your wound. I know that it will heal quickly, but I do not want it to get infected."

He sighs, "I don't have any say in this, do I?" You shake your head and lay Rin in her bed. She's not crying any more, and her eyes are closed; she's almost asleep again. You drag Shessomaru down to the kitchen and grab your first aid kit from "Your" cupboard. Then you proceed to the bedroom you had slept in the time before. You lay out the bed that was in there, folded by the wall, and you both sit down on it.

"Ok, please take off your shirt." Jaken comes in as you say thins and spazzes out, "You can not tell Lord Shessomaru what to do! You dare to be so impudent! Stupid woman! You…" Shessomaru then interrupts, "Jaken, go stay with Rin." Jaken clams up, put the expression on his face speaks volumes. If looks could kill, you'd be dead right now.

He leave and you say again, "Please remove your clothing." Shessomaru gives you a funny look and you specify, "The upper layers of your clothing." You take his armour off for him and set it against the wall. When you turn around he has taken his shirt off and is waiting.

You pour some rubbing alcohol on some gauze and warn him, "This is going to hurt a little." He nods and you start to dab at the exposed, raw flesh. He does not move, he does not flinch through out any of this.

There is a pile of red gauze balls by the time you have the whole wound clean. At this point you take one of the clean sheets and rip it into large strips, as you know you don't have nearly enough bandages to fix his shoulder. You wrap from the top of his shoulder to under the other arm, the back to the top of the shoulder, and then under the injured arm and back to the top of the shoulder.

You repeat this with every length of the sheet that you have gotten, until you think it will hold and tie the end of it. "There, keep that on until your shoulder heals. This way it will not get infected." He moves his arm around and you watch his rippling muscles flex up and relax as he does so.

He stands up and so do you. "This seems suitable." He says and picks up his coat. (the coat of his kimono thingy, duh.) You take it from his hand and say, "I'll wash and mend that for you." And at that you toss it with his armour. he nods and comments, "You are very accomplished."

It's a rather old fashioned compliment, but you blush never the less, answering, "Thank you." He lets his fingers drift across the small of your back, sending tingles down your back as he holds you, "I really was worried about you." he says. You place your hands on his shoulders and answer, "I'm not completely defenceless." To which he answers, "I know."

He leans down and pulls you towards him, with his hands on your back. He kisses you passionately, varying pressure and speed. he licks your lips and you answer his request by letting yoru lips slip open. You run your hands down his arms and pull him against you by his elbows. He brings his hands to the front and slips them inside your kimono. His hands are warm on your back, and very strong. You place your hands on his head and run your fingers through his hair. You can feel every muscle in his body. Eventually you're on the ground, you know, on your bed.

You end up making out there for quite some time before you both fall asleep in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: you know the drill, i do not own Shessomarus sexy ass, but damn that would be the hottest thing EVER!

You hear feet pattering along the board walk and slowly open your eyes. You see a sleeping Shessomaru in your arms and slowly come to the realization that the person coming down the board walk is not him! (You're still tired ok?) Upon this realization though, you hear a gasp and a cluck. Shessomarus eyes open and he sits up.

Jaken is standing in the door way, staff on the floor and mouth open. You slip on your kimono and rise to stand next to Shessomaru, who is already on his feet. Shessomarus face is calm, and serious, there is not panic there. Suddenly Jakens face contorts and he starts yelling and cussing. You don't manage to hear it though, for Jaken picks up his staff and lunges at you.

With out a thought you engage your acid claws and slash at his throat. Shessomaru grabs your arm and Jaken is split into two pieces as a flash of light tails out from Shessomarus fingers. "I'll take care of this." He says as Jakens flesh hits the ground. He… He… Killed him. He killed Jaken.

Shessomaru draws the Tensauga from his belt and strikes both halves with it's blade. Jaken awakens and exclaims, "I… I thought I was dead!" Shessomaru sheaths his sword and answers with little concern, "You were… Pull yourself together Jaken." Jaken does manage to mend into one piece again, then he stands and then begins to think out loud, "Wait… what was I doing before I died… Lord Shessomaru... You killed me! Why did you kill me Lard Shessomaru?"

Shessomaru stares at him with an incredibly icy glare then looks away and stars walking towards you as he answers, "You were attacking Tabitha." Jaken, of course, starts to yell in his shrill little voice now. "But My Lord, can you not see? This woman has you under a spell! She is a controlling witch. You terrible wench! You…"

At so many insults Shessomaru whips around and interrupts, very angrily saying, "That's ENOUGH, Jaken! If one more contemptuous word exits your lips you will endure pain beyond mortal belief!" You had never seen Shessomaru lose control like that, he was terrifying, but as you were not in harm, you could not but admire his prowess.

Jaken is shaking and his eyes are popping out of his head more then usual. Shessomaru Speaks quietly to you, "I did not want to tell them so soon, but I see no alternative now." You nod and Shessomaru then turns around to face Jaken again. Jaken stumbles backwards, clutching to his staff for support.

Shessomaru starts to explain, not to justify, but to make Jaken again useful to him, "Over the past week or so, I have made unusual choices. Jaken, I make those choices of my own free will. Tabitha has affected me, yes, I will grant you that, but there is no spell or curse! She is not a witch! Tabitha… Is the lady I have not yet taken." Jaken collapses to he ground.

For a guy who was just killed and brought back to life by his master, he was taking it all pretty well. Jaken could control himself no longer and points at you, "But such a woman, Lord Shessomaru!" Shessomaru does not yell, or show any such effort into what he has been saying, but he is enraged when he answers, "Jaken! From now on she is to be referred to in as regal a position as I." Jakens mouth moves, but there is no sound, and he remains on the floor. No more objections come form Jaken as he is paralyzed in fear and utter devastation.

You realize that by gaining Shessomarus royal title he was basically saying you're his woman. This is a little more serious then I thought… kind of… no wonder he was in no big rush to tell them You then remember that Rin is all alone and say to Shessomaru, "Oh, I'll go check on Rin, I'm sure she's awake after this." Shessomaru then takes your hand and smiles a little, "Good idea, lets do." At that gesture, Jakens carcass flops backwards on the floor, and you are sure he has fainted.

You walk down the board walk, hand in hand. Shessomaru laughs and says, "Jaken took it rather well, I had expected him to be much more violent." You say loudly, "MORE VIOLENT?" But before Shessomaru can answer Rins voice rings our form her room, "Tabitha?"

You see Rins head poke out of the door frame. Upon spotting you she runs down the board walk into your arms. "You saved me last night!" She's actually excited now that it's all over and she's slept some. "Whoa, slow down Rin." You say and carry her back to her room. "Please take some medicine before you start running around; you are not yet completely well."

She consents and sits down on her bed. You set her to take a Tylenol, a vitamin c, and vitamin d, a calcium pill and a uekenasia pill.( a uekenasia pill is like a natural multi vitamin, magic, healing pill. It's real you can buy it... but i probably spelled it wrong... sorry.) While Rin is busy trying to swallow all of those pills Shessomaru whispers in your ear, "Do you want to tell her together?" You answer, "Right after I make her breakfast." He consents, at which point you announce to Rin that you will be right back, you're just going to go make her something to eat.

You make Rin eggs and dry toast, as it's all you can find in the kitchen. On your way back you make a detour and collect Shessomarus coat and a needle and thread. You return and say, "I'm sorry Rin, I could find nothing to put on your toast." At this Rin shakes her head, "No it's ok." And she starts to eat.

You plop down next to Shessomaru and begin mending his coat. The blood from yesterday is rather crusty now, but you don't care, as you will wash it later, after it's mended. If you washed it with the hole in it, the tare would just get bigger, hence it must be mended first. Rin finishes her meal and turns to you, and asks very bluntly, as a child would, "So what was all the yelling about?"

You look at Shessomaru and you take a deep breath. "Ok, Rin…" You start, "Um.. A minute ago Jaken was spazzing out. This was because we told him that Shessomaru and I are a couple." Her eyes brighten and she sits up straighter. A smile fills her face and she exclaims, "Really? I knew it! I knew it! Shessomaru never would have kept you just as a servant! I knew there was more!"

Rin jumps onto Shessomaru and continues excitedly, "Shessy, Why didn't you tell me sooner? Yay! Shessomaru's in love!" Then she starts to climb all over him, playing with his face and chanting, "Shessy's in love!" over and over again. He sits perfectly still and upright while she does this.

You think It's really funny, he obviously doesn't like it all that much. Eventually Rin jumps to your lap and asks bluntly, "Do you love him to? You're his lady, right? Right?" You taken aback at this and you can't speak. You can feel you cheeks burning and look at Shessomaru. Thankfully Rin comes to her own conclusions, "Oooh. Look at her; she's so red! Ooooh! Tabitha and Shessomaru! Tabitha and Shessomaru!" And she continues to chant that phrase.

As Rin starts to dance around the room Jaken comes in, moping. He lectures Rin, "How can you be happy about such a thing! Sit down Rin, before you become ill again!" At that he struck out his stag and paralyzes her. He levitates her across the room and back into her bed. Jaken Sighs and sets down his staff. Upon being released Rin jumps on you again and starts to sing.

"Rin! Rin!" You say, "You have to let me mend this coat!" She obeys immediately and sits down on her bed. You continue to sew while Rin talks excitedly to Jaken. Shessomaru is silent next to you, but he looks at you with a spark dancing in his eyes.

He smirks and whispers in your ear, "She's really excited, I've never seen her so happy." You look at her as she tries to pick up Jaken, to dance with her. You continue to whisper to Shessomaru as you sew his kimono, until Rin glances at you two and says, "Ewww! Are you kissing? That's so gross!" You laugh, "No Rin! We were just talking!" Shessomaru actually blushes just a little tiny bit and Jaken collapses, passed out again.

Aren't I in danger if anyone finds out now? Like Shessomaru explained long ago, couldn't I be his weakness and he doesn't want me to get involved and hurt? Am I endangering him and myself by letting people know now?

You make some "Lipton's chicken noodle soup" for Rins supper. Yet again she is really amazed with eh food you made. Shessomaru's a little more affectionate now, but not much, he's more talkative as well. Actually you think it'd be really weird if he was really affectionate here, it would just make him another person completely.

Jaken wanders around in a daze. Once Shessomaru gave you a kiss on your forehead and you thought Jaken had died. You did see Jaken wandering around later though, so he must have been ok.

(Note from the author I'm sorry, it's really boring right now. I've got a sinus cold and I'm really tired. You'll have to forgive me if the story moves kind of slow and if it sounds kind of stupid. I'll try to step it up a bit.)

Most fo the afternoon had been taken up with Rin trying to tease you and asking personal/embarrassing questions. "Are you like my mom now? I want a brother! When can I have a little brother?" You choke on the water you were drinking at the time and cough a lot. Your cheeks are red and you star at her. Shessomaru is silent, but does not portray a countenance of surprise or anything. At length you answer, "Rin… It's very rude to ask such a question."

She just laughs at this and skips about the room. You lean on Shessomaru and he puts his arm around you, saying, "You seemed a little uncomfortable there." You retort, "No kidding?"

He then says, "I told you that in this era we would be considered in union." You roll your eyes and answer," Yeah, w/e." And in the silence afterwards you think, Well after being attacked by Jaken and trampled by Rin, I could tell kagome. I don't think I'll do that till Shessomaru is with me in my era though.

You serve a supper of chicken and mashed potatoes and beans. It might sound like a Christmas dinner, without stuffing, but really that's what they had there for you to cook, so what else could you do? Rin enjoys the food, and comments, "Mmm, this si so tender! Jaken never makes chicken like this!" You know she's just being honest and nice, but it's getting rather annoying now.

Finally you finish mending Shessomarus shirt. You hold it up and look at it. The only thing that gives it away that it was mended is that the stitches aren't covered in dry, almost black blood. You stand up and shake it out, "Well, I guess I'll wash this before I have to leave." Rin looks up at you from where she's sitting on the floor.

Her eyes get a little big and she says sadly, "You're going away again?" Her bottom lip is quivering. You smile at her and answer regretfully, "Ya, I have to go home for a long time again." She frowns and you're not sure how to brighten the moment. You don't like seeing her so sad. Shessomaru isn't helping you out, duh; obviously he doesn't want you to leave either. You think and then smile weekly, "Well how about you come help me wash this, ok?"

She smiles and jumps up, "Ok!" She's very eager to help. You look down at Shessomaru, "We're going down to the river. See you later sweet heart." Jaken groans when you say this and you thought he was gonna faint again, but he doesn't. Shessomaru just nods, and you take Rins hand. You walk through the grass, feeling it spring softly under your bare feet. Rin is very happy to help you. You scrub and scrub till all the dried up blood is gone.

Rin is very nimble; she says she used to wash the clothing of the people in the village she lived by. You explain to her that when you were young you used to live in the mountains with your multiple great grand mother. You tell her about the shrine you were the priestess of and of how you had to live very similarly to what they live like.

She smiles and asks more questions most of the time, but you can tell she's still kind of bummed out about you leaving. You're both bent over the side of the river, rubbing the cloth. Your sleeves are tied at your back, along with your long hair. You nudge Rin and say, "Hey, it won't be so bad. I have spring break in a week or so, I'll be here for almost 9 days then!"

She shrugs and answers, "Yeah, but until then i have to eat whatever Jaken makes, and he doesn't cook good! Plus he's a demon like you so he cause he doesn't have to eat it he doesn't care if it tastes good or not!" You laugh and say, "Well you had to eat his cooking for a long time before I came here, so it can't be that bad. I'm sure you'll be fine!"

She looks so little beside you. She's so young and carefree, sort of. You know her life hasn't been simple or anything, but you don't know that much about her really. The more you get to know this young girl the more you learn and the more you love her like a little sister. It's kind of funny that she looks up to you as a mother figure. I guess that means that Shessomaru is basically her adopted father, but you could never picture Shessomaru holding babies and changing diapers.

You giggle as you try to imagine this and Rin inquires, "What? What's so funny?" You shake your head and say, "Nothing, I was just thinking." She drops it, and stands up, "My hands are tired, can I just watch now?" She asks. You answer her politely, "Of course you can; this is my job after all, I'm just grateful to have your help."

She smiles at this, but who doesn't like to get compliments. You're pretty sure she's never gotten any from Shessomaru or Jaken. Jakens just a jerk, but Shessomaru was very quiet and angry when you met him, so you're sure he didn't say anything. You finally finish the coat and shake it out. Water sprinkles on you and Rin.

She laughs and dances about, trying to catch the water on her tongue. You know that's not really sanitary, but what the heck, who cares. You lay it out on a large rock that is near by and lay down on the grass. Rin lies down next to you and point at one of the clouds in the sky. "That looks like a bunny!" You exclaim. She gives you the weirdest look and says, "What are you talking about?" You look at her and say, "That cloud there, it looks like a bunny! See! Haven't you ever done this before?"

She shakes her head and says, "No, I have not." You look up at the sky again and say, "Well you look at the sky and try to think of things that you think the clouds look like. It's really fun when you are bored!" You point out a few more then Rin starts to join in. She gets the hang of it really quickly. Sometimes you'd say stuff like, "That one looks like a train." And you'd have to explain what a train was to her. Some times she would say stuff and she'd have to explain it to you as well.

The sun is setting and his coat is dry so you decide it's time to go back. Rin puts on Shessomarus coat and walks back wearing it. It drags along the ground and it reminded you of when you were young; wearing your mothers clothing, before she and your father abandoned you. Shessomaru smells you approaching and walks to the door.

He stares at you as you walk up, with the sun setting behind you. You try not to stare back at him, so you look at Rin and talk to her. You can still feel him looking at you, it's a warm gaze and you feel kind of tingly inside. You glance at him and he catches your eyes. You can't stop looking into his golden eyes. They are so perfect and beautiful.

Rin starts to run on nearing the house and Shessomaru tares his eyes away from yours to look at her. "Shessomaru! Shessomaru! Look we got it all clean! Doesn't it look good on me!" Rin exclaims and wraps her tiny arms around his billowing pants. The sun light reflects off of his naked chest and he looks like he could defeat anything.

You sigh and can't help but feel very happy. You kneel down next to Rin and say, "It looks very good, but we have to give it back to Shessomaru now." And at that she lets you take it off of her. She sees Jaken and runs after him shouting, "Hey Jaken! Wanna play a cool game?"

You hand Shessomaru his kimono and look at him, saying, "I have to leave soon." She doesn't smile, of course. He looks rather sad as he takes both of your hands in his, holding them in front of his chest. All the time he stares into your eyes. They are paralyzing, and you can feel your heart speed up. He's very tense and you get kinda nervous because of it.

He closes his eyes and then says, "Yeah, I know. You'd better say good bye to Rin." You look down at his chest and say, "Yeah I guess she'd be pretty sad if I didn't." He rubs his hand on the side of your face comfortingly. His skin is so soft against yours. He lifts your head and says, "There's no really reason for us to be so disappointed.

We'll be back together in but two days time." You nod. You hadn't really been that sad, you were just upset because you thought he was. He leans down and his soft lips caress yours. He kisses you softly, gently, taking his time. You don't want to end it. You're on your tip toes and you place one of your hands on his chest for balance.

His hands run down your sides, and he pulls you towards him when he brings them back up. You're heart is beating so fast, you feel like you're up in the clouds, and that there is no one else in the world. It felt like you were in his embrace for an eternity but it ended and he holds you against him. Your lean on him, with your head on his bare chest.

It's getting dark and you say, "I really have to go now." he nods and lets go of you. You run over to Rin and kiss her forehead saying, "I have to go now, but I'll see you soon, ok?" She sniffles and answers, " Ok." You kiss her forehead again and say, "Goodbye Rin. Good bye Jaken." Jaken starts to say something then Shessomaru appears behind you. You don't know it but he's giving Jaken the worst death glare. Jaken Swallows and says, "Good bye, Lady Tabitha." It obviously caused him pain to say it, he grimaced after he had let those words escape his lips.

You walk by Shessomaru and don't say anything. You couldn't think of what to say. You clasped his hand and squeezed it as you passed him. You get to the edge of the woods and bolt into them. The world flies by you. Branches hit your face and sting as they but you, but your face heals almost immediately.

Leaping down the well you feel the familiar sensation of hitting the water and continuing through it to the other side. You jump out and peak out of the shrine. Kagome's not there so it must be safe. You walk calmly to the woods, and all the way home. You untie your hair letting it fall onto your back. You also untie your sleeves.

You enter your house and sit down in front of the TV. The clock says it's about 9:00. You take a quick shower and toss your kimono into the wash. You fold your clean clothing and Shessomarus, carefully placing his clothing in the correct drawers. When that is finished you sigh and think man I'm tired. It's so still in here without another person in the house. I got used to him being here so quickly that it feel weird without him. you get into bed and turn off the light. Well I hope tomorrow will be ok. I'm really nervous about seeing Seyuki again. and at that last thought you drift into slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Shessoamru or any of the rest of the gang.

Note: thanks for reading this all. I'm glad so many of you like it! If you have any coments (or compliments) i'd love to here from you!

The radio comes on and you hit the snooze button. "Too… early…" You groan and fall back asleep.

…"I'll keep you my dirty little secret!" Blares out of the radio at 6:39 am. You get up and leave the radio on. You take a shower and put on a clean uniform. You fold the clean laundry and make a farce lunch for your self. You're going back into a world of lies with the humans. You do your make up and it's almost time for you to leave.

You poke your head into Shessomarus empty room. You make his bed and pick up his clothing off of the floor. Some how it's really nice to clean his room, while your room is such a chore.

You sigh; the house is so quiet and lonely without him here. You sit down on his bed and run your hand over the quilt on his bed and contemplate, in a couple of days he'll be back. I hope… I hope that he and Seyuki can get along. I'm so nervous about seeing Seyuki again. You stand up and pack all of your stuff in your bag and leave.

You walk down the street and start to worry. You try to calm yourself down, saying, "I'm ok, this'll be fine. It's just Seyuki. Ya we're best friends, he'll be ok with this." You arrive at his house and take a really deep breath. I hope this'll be ok… You close your eyes and reach out to knock on the door.

You hear a chick and click and you knock on something hollow and soft. You open your eyes to find your fist resting on Seyukis chest. You face feels hot and his face was a dark shade of pink. You quickly remove your hand and stare at the ground. "I… I came to walk you to school, Seyuki." You stutter.

He closes the door, looking at the ground as well. "Um… ok. I Wasn't… um, expecting you." You nod, still not raising your head. He puts his fingers under your chin and lifts your head till you can't escape looking into his eyes., "Tabitha, It's cool, k? Loosen up, you're makin' me nervous."

You smile and a tear seeps out of your eye, which you quickly wipe away with your sleeve. "Ok, that's really good to hear, I was so scared." He laughs, "Ya I noticed." You shrug and retort, "Well, I dunno!" As you begin to walk a feeling of ease begins to return to you. "So what's this Shessomaru guy like? That's a pretty old fashioned name, is he a party killer, all stiff neck and stuff?" You laugh and answer, "You said that cause of his name?"

He objected, " No! I said that cause of how stiff and cocky he was. PLUS he was in a suit!" You push him, "I think he looks hot in a suit! Guys always look classy in good suits." he shrugs and says, "I guess I'll have to wear one of those to school one day, except that if what you say is true I'll have to beat the girls off with a stick." You giggle, This is so much better than I thought it'd be. Thank god!

"Anyways…" You start, "Shessomaru, well he's very polite, and he is old fashioned, but not like you think. He's very funny and sometimes he's a little naive , but I don't mind. He respects me though; he doesn't do anything I object to. It's really nice." Seyuki nods and rolls his eyes, "He sounds kind of boring to me."

You shrug and answer him, "No, not really, he's kind of sweet. He can be really commanding at times, but he wouldn't be the same if he wasn't." Seyuki then interrupts, half joking, "So, he's a bully who's invading your space?" You push him again and yell at him, "Stop blowing everything out of proportion!" He snickers and teases you, "You know I'm just bugging you."

I'm so glad, I thought this would be the end, but this is great! You continue onto the school and pass your house. Upon meeting up with Celina and Wakako they go into a tizzy about being so close to him. Kagome is actually going to school today and she walks next to you and Seyuki, having a normal conversation with you.

The day passes incredibly slowly, it's Monday after all. Transactional Focus takes forever. Your sitting by the window and falling asleep because you are just so bored. You think the day will never end, then you get a note from Seyuki, which states, "Is everything ok? You're really out of it… and... um, is it me?"

You sigh and write back, taking your time, "I'm just really bored. You couldn't possibly be making me bored." You were still not really thinking when you handed it back to him. He writes back quickly and you read, "No, I mean are we doin' ok? You seemed ok this morning, but you blacked out on Friday and this isn't just a little thing, so I wanted to know if… I wanna know if anything is going to change, because I still wanna be "Seyuki, Tabitha's best friend." Like every one says all the time."

You think this over really don't want a change, as long as we agree, though things probably won't go back to normal. You write him your thoughts and give him the note. He responds, "I do agree, but I won't stop how I feel about you, I can't." You know this is a delicate conversation and you carefully reply, "Well… as long as you realize that you're just my old Seyuki, and that nothing will come of it now, then I'm sure we'll be alright, ok?"

He reads it and his face is grim. He looks at you for a minute, then he smiles and nods, saying, Ya, I know." You rip up the note and toss it in the trash.

Unpacking your lunch you sit down next to kagome. "So how was your weekend?" You ask her. She shrugs, "Well we got 3 more jewel shards, and we had a run in with Kikyo…" You don't remember hearing about Kikyo before, so you ask kagome who she is and she explains, "Well, I'm her reincarnate. She and Inu-Yasha were… In love before. Sometimes I really think he still loves her, but other times I'm sure he doesn't."

She doesn't seem thrilled about his subject, which is good, because she might ask about your weekend if you didn't have a reason to change the topic. "Did you get all your homework done?" She nods, "Ya, actually, I managed to get it all done this time. I even caught up on my math." You smile and nod, "Ya, last year math had a huge work load." (Remember, you're in grade 12 Pre. Cal. You took grade 11 last year.) She agrees with you, and begins to eat her lunch.

The rest of the day is ok, still really boring, of course, but what can you do? You walk home with Seyuki and Kagome. Wakako and Celina had to stay late at school for talking to much is class. You chatter about your day and such, just small talk. You walk in the door and throw your bag on a chair in the kitchen.

You sit down and pull out your homework. You sigh and start to work. You'd get going for a little while and then your mind would drift and you'd start to think of Shessomaru. You'd envision his eyes and his hair. His strong hands and his flawless skin were just so beautiful to you. You'd just forget about everything else, thinking of the way he smiles and the way he looks at you when he's concerned. It's like heaven was embodied in him and you can't stop thinking about him.

Of course you'd remember your homework, and try to keep going, but thoughts of him would always come back. Instead of getting done quickly you take almost all night to get through everything. You lie down on his bed and breath in a deep breath of air. It smells just like him.

You hug one of the pillows and close your eyes, I wonder what he's doing right now. You're not depressed to be alone, and you're not lonely. Just thinking about Shessomaru is making you so happy, but a little sad at the same time; missing his warm flesh against yours, missing his comforting touch protecting you. You fall asleep in your clothes, lying on his bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Shessomarus sweet self. Moans softly while thinking about Shessoamru

You hear some music quietly playing in the distance and open your eyes. The alarm clock on the bed side table isn't on, and it looks unfamiliar. You're not in your pyjamas and you realize that you fell asleep in the wrong room. You get up and go to your room. The clock says 6:30. Augh, crap! I forgot to reset this damn thing!

You turn it off and sit down, barely awake. "Oh well." You say to yourself, "I guess I might as well make the best of it now that I'm awake." You stand up and look around your room. Clothing is all over the place, it's pretty bad. You start to pick things up and toss them in a basket. You take out the garbage and tidy the stuff on your dresser.

You make your bed, which you haven't done in days and put away your clean clothing, which had been sitting on the couch in the living room until now. Your room is lookin' pretty good now. Upon finishing this you change into a school uniform that is wrinkled like the one you slept in, and pack up the stuff you'll need for the day.

In the bathroom you wash your face and brush your teeth, and hair. You don't bother to put on makeup this morning; the only person you want to impress won't be there, after all. It's finally time to go so you grab your bag and head out the door.

Wakako is waiting for you on her corner. "Hey, Tabitha! How was your weekend? I barely saw you yesterday!" You run up to her (at a slow run, so it looks human) and say, "I had a pretty good weekend, how was yours?" She giggles, "Well I saw Seyuki and some other hot guys at the mall. I even went up and said hi and guess what? Seyuki remembered my name and even asked me how I was doing! Isn't that great?"

You laugh loudly and answer, "Yes Wakako, that's wonderful!" She then continues, "Celina was with me, but she was SOOO shy. She barely mumbled hi and her face was so red the whole time!" You smile and say, "Ya, but of course she was, she's always been like that. " Wakako agrees, "Ya, you're right, but Seyuki was just as nice to her. He's so sweet!"

You stop enjoying it to much, cause you realize it's encouraging her, so you say, "I know it's great that you got to chat with Seyuki, but aren't you blowing it out of proportion?" As you finish your sentence arms fling around you from behind. "Ah!" you yell and then you hear Seyukis familiar voice, gleefully say, "I heard the words great and my name in the same sentence! You must have been talking about my looks? Or maybe it was my personality! Or perhaps my over coming modesty!"

You laugh and push his arms up over your head, saying, "Oh, the irony, it's just to obvious! Nice way to scare me first thing in the morning, Seyuki!" he laughs and walks up in between you and Wakako, saying, "Good morning Wakako, how are you?" She blushes and giggles, answering happily, "I'm great, Seyuki." You look up and him and say, "You're in a really good mood today!"

He smiles broadly and answers, "Ya, I guess I am. It might be because I won at poker a lot last night, and now I'm in the money! But I guess that's only cause you weren't there. Sorry we didn't call you, but we figured that you wouldn't want to do stuff on a school night."

You laugh, "You know me to well Seyuki!" Wakako asks, "You play poker Seyuki? I didn't know that?" He nods, "Ya, I play with the guys and Tabitha a lot." She looks across in front of him at you, and says, "Oh. Really?" You don't get what she's trying to do and say, "Yeah, really." She then gives you a weirder look and says, "Is it fun?" You nod and give Seyuki a "I think she's nuts" look.

You arrive at the school and Wakako says, "Tabitha! why didn't you invite me to play poker with you guys some time!" You laugh, "Oh, that's what that weird look was about! Now I get it! Well first of all I didn't know you wanted to play. Secondly I didn't know you knew how, and thirdly you'd be staring at Seyuki all night."

She sighs, "Well I actually don't know how to play, but I'm sure I could learn really fast! I could go online and practise!" You roll your eyes as you stuff your bag into your locker, "You are nuts Wakako! What would Celina do on Friday night if you just ditched her?" She gasps and says, "You thought I'd leave her at home! No way am I gonna go to Seyukis house without her there for back up! Plus she likes him to so it'd be really mean to do that."

You grab your grade 12 physics book and slam the door shut. "Well I dunno. Any ways I gotta get to class. Tell Celina I said hi when you see her." She nods and says, "Ya I guess she slept in again, see ya!"

You sit down next to Seyuki and say, "I hear you ran into Celina and Wakako on the weekend." He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, at the mall. We were out getting some snacks and they spotted us. I tried to be really polite, cause I know they're your friends." You smile and say, "Thanks I appreciate that. Well Wakako was going crazy about it this morning. I swear she thinks she's gonna grow up and marry you."

He laughs at this then points to a question in his text book, "Um, I don't get this, can you help me?" You lean over and read the question, commenting, "You just don't get physics that much do you?" He shakes his head and answers, "No, and you've seen my report cards before you started helping me, they sucked. At least I'm passing now!"

You nod and concentrate on the problem at hand. You're just good at school, so w/e. You explain it to him and draw out the different vectors and forces. He nods and says, "uh huh." most of the time, jotting down notes. The teacher doesn't say anything, he knows that you help Seyuki all the time, it's been that way since grade 9 science.

Next you have Grade twelve ELA. You're reading hamlet in class, and it's really annoying. The play isn't annoying, you love it, and you happen to be able to understand every bit of it. What gets on your nerves is the fact that every five lines some stupid kid asks what it means and the teacher spends ten minutes explaining it.

In the after noon you have grade 12 math first. Mark sits on one side of you and Seyuki the other. You all chat in the back of the class room, but soon the teacher gets annoyed with the 3 of you and sends you to the principals office. You're let in and the principal says, "Your teacher says this is the third time you have persisted in talking in his class. This has got to stop! You need to listen to your teacher if you want to get good marks"

You shrug and say, "We're honour roll students sir, I don't see how this is impairing our grades." He smiles, "Are you really? Well lets just see?" he gets the secretary to bring him your report cards. All of your math marks are above 90, even Seyukis. (Seyuki is fine with math, he just has trouble knowing how to apply it to physics) The principal mutters under his breath and then says, "Well, uh, you're disturbing the rest of the class, so you have to desist in such a violation of peace in the classroom."

You shrug and all three of you answer in harmony, "Yes sir." The principal can't seem to think of anything else to say and dismisses you. You're walking down the hall back to the class room and mark says, "Well that was stupid." You nod and Seyuki remarks, "Yeah, and we weren't disturbing the class anyways! What disturbs the class is the teacher yelling at us."

You interrupt, "Well at least we didn't get punished, you're parents would be so angry Mark." He laughs, "Yeah I'd be grounded for a month!" Seyuki rolls his eyes, "Man I'm glad my parents aren't like yours; they'd have grounded me for life when I got suspended last year." You don't say anything about your parents, you try not to let people know you live alone. You reach the class room and sit down in your desks just as the bell goes.

In grace 11 applied math, one of your few grade 11 classes, all of the girls are there. You start out all sitting near each other, but of course Wakako and Celina get Separated, so Wakako is on the other side of the class room. Celina leans over and says to you, "Did Wakako tell you we saw Seyuki on the week end?"

You don't look at her as you continue to write down the stuff on the black board, but do answer, "Yeah, I heard you didn't say very much. You're always so shy, but that seemed a bit over the top, were you just trying to be nice to Wakako." Celina gasps and whispers, "How did you know!"

You shrug and glance up at the black board, your hand scribbling notes the whole time, "Well I know you like Seyuki a lot, but you're also a very dedicated friend, plus I know you're not THAT shy, so it was an obvious deduction." She blushes, "Yeah I guess so." The teacher notices all your talking and says, "Miss Celina, you've been warned once already! Please move to the empty desk in the back corner of the class room. A few students snicker and she blushes profusely as she picks up her stuff and walks to the back of the class room.

The bell does and you jump up form your desk, "Yay! Schools done!" Kagome laughs and says, "We still have 3 more days, remember?" You smile brightly, "Ya but this one is over, so I'm still happy!" Apparently happiness is like a very contagious disease, because Kagome starts to smile to. You meet up with Celina and Wakako at the doors, and the four of you start out on your way home.

Celina comes home with you. She had been having trouble with the math, probably because she didn't listen, so you offered to help her today. You sit down at the table and ask, "Would you like so tea?" She nods and smiles, "Yes I would love some tea!" You put the kettle onto boil and open your books.

She opens hers and points to a question, which you begin to explain. You whip out your notes and start to point out stuff there, and do calculations on your graphing calculator. You tell her to do the next question on her own, with the help of your notes, while you go and change. You quickly undress and put on a camouflage tank top and tight blue jeans. Upon returning you find that she's almost got it. You re-explain it to her and show her what she did wrong, and then make the tea.

You look at the clock after a long while and it's about 5:30, so you say, "Shouldn't you call your parents to tell you where you are?" She gets flustered and answers, "Oh, yes. You're right I should have done that a long time ago! Can I stay for supper Tabitha?" You consent and she calls her mom, telling her she'll be home after dinner.

It's finally 7:00 and you've got most of it all figured out. Celina packs up her stuff while you do the dishes, saying, "Thank you so much Tabitha! I can pay you for tutoring me, if you like, it's the least I can do!" She starts to dig around in her purse, at which you take your hands out of the water and say, "No, no! It's ok Celina, I don't mind helping you; what friends are for, right?" She nods, but still questions, "Are you sure?"

You nod and as you do you see something out the window, and say, "Could you hold on a minute?" You go outside and there's a strong wind blowing at your back. You walk around to the side of the house and see some white hair hanging down form a tree without looking you reach your arm up and grab it, saying, "Gotcha!" You hear and "Meow-owr!" and you bring your arm down with a fluffy long haired cat in your hand.

You're holding it by its tail and it's doubled over scratching at your wrist like crazy. It bites you and you drop in. "Ouch!" You exclaim and grab your wrist. You let go and look at the blood on your hand and wrist. oh well they're tiny little flesh wounds, they'll heal within an hour or so.

You enter the house again and Celina exclaims, "Tabitha! You're arm, what did you do?" You answer bluntly, "I was getting a cat out of a tree." She smiles, "That's so nice Tabitha!" (Celina likes animals) You shrug and say, "There's a big wind out there in the direction you're walking, so I'll give you a ride home, k?" She nods and says, "I didn't know you had a car."

On the drive you begin to think, I thought that was Shessomaru in that tree. Oh well, it's a good thing it wasn't or Celina might have seen him. You drop off Celina, who thanks you again, then go home and finish the dishes.

It's not that late, but you are kinda tired. You get undressed, put on pyjamas and climb under your covers. You turn off your lights and close your eyes. You're drifting off to sleep when you hear something. it's just the wind, ignore it you think and roll over. Some thing nudges you and you open your eyes.

Shessomaru is staring down at you. "Is this a dream?" You say, still mostly asleep. He smiles, "No I just wanted to let you know I was here. Good night." You grab his hand as he turns around and say, "No, stay." He turns around and says, "Are you sure?" You nod and pat the covers beside you. It takes him a while to get off his armour, and his shirt. (not his pants, though; remember the morals your grand mother taught you.) He climbs in under the covers next to you and you snuggle up to him. He kisses your cheek and says, "I missed you." You smile and say, "I missed you to." And at that you fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

You wake up and your alarm hasn't gone off yet. Shessomaru is sprawled over the bed, sleeping on his back. You get up and quietly change the alarm clock setting to off, and rip the covers off of the bed! Shessomaru doesn't even notice, he just keeps on sleeping. You tiptoe over to your side of the bed and pick up your pillow.

Very quietly you creep back around to the other side of the bed and smack him with your pillow! You laugh as you do so, but the next thing you know the room is full of white feathers. As the feathers settle you see Shessomaru sitting up; his arm is through the pillow and a green glow is fading from his fingers.

You can't help it but to start laughing again. You drop down on your knees and hold your side with one hand while you grip the bed side table with the other. "Oh my god, that's too funny… I mean… tee hee… we have to get this cleaned up. Ha ha ha ha!" and at that you go into another laughing fit.

He doesn't laugh. "It's not funny. This is a huge mess you know." Shessomaru lectures you. You climb up onto the bed and say, still laughing, "I know, but it's still hilarious! I'll just buy another pillow today, I'll get it on my way home from school, so I'll be home a little bit later than usual."

He stands up and pulls feathers out of his hair, saying, "I'll meet you at the school then." You throw more feathers in the air and giggle, answering, "Ok! Oh, if you do that, I have to warn you; I want to tell Kagome today." Shessomaru must have gasped, for he started to choke on something. He coughed till his throat was clear and said, "I inhaled a feather. You want to tell Kagome! She's always with that half breed though, he'll find out for sure. Are you certain you want to do this?" You nod and stand up, "I waited till now because I wanted you to be with me." he nods, staring off into space, "Uh huh…"

You walk up to him and take his hand, "It'll be ok. Kagome wouldn't let Inu-Yasha do anything to me, and you already know how to battle your brother." he turns to you and says, "Don't ever call that disgusting thing my brother!" You're a little frightened and let go of his hand. You stutter, "o…ok...Shessomaru."

His eyes are steely and you swear his hair is a little on end, and that his claws are out. You look at him and he's obviously angry, then his mouth closes and his eyes get wide. He opens his mouth and shakes his head. Reaching out he grabs your hand, closing his eyes he drops his head. At but a moment he raises his head and blurts out, "Tabitha I'm so sorry, I should never have gotten angry at you like that. I'm sorry for scaring you... I'm sorry."

Even his abrupt, panicked apology kind of scares you, he seems so desperate to keep you. You know yourself that you'd never leave him, but he still seems to be worried about driving you away. You smile at him and step closer to him. You run your fingertips down his jaw, "It's ok Shessomaru. I'm not angry, and I'm not going to run away from you. Let's just forget about it, ok?" He sort of smiles and you kiss him lightly then walk out of the room. He sits down on the bed and puts his head in his hands.

You make a lunch and switch the loads of laundry, folding and putting away the clean stuff, which happens to be all Shessomarus. You gather up your books and stuff them in your bag with your lunch. You're going back to your room to get a clean uniform to change into after you shower and you see Shessomaru sitting on the bed, grasping his hair and mouthing what you think is cusses. You kneel down next to the bed and put your hand on his knee.

He tilts his head up and looks at you. He seems sad, his countenance is weak, and his eyes are shifting over your face. "Shessomaru, are you ok?" He shakes his head and closes his eyes.

He looks at the ground then closes his eyes and explains, "I could have hurt you Tabitha! First the pillow I destroyed, I could have put my hand through your chest. Then I was so enraged at being associated with that half breed that I might have… I don't want to think about it, but I can't stop thinking of it! I know that I can protect you from every one else, even if it costs me my life I'll protect you, but what if you need to be protected from me! I'm not like the guys you've grown up with in this era. I'm a killer, and I don't mind seeing blood fly for no reason. What if something happens and I can't do anything!"

What has caused this loss of confidence? Did something happen? You take his hand and kiss it, then look up at him. He opens his eyes and you gaze into them. You're not sure what to do, but you want to show him with all your heart that you trust him. With every fibre of your soul you try to portray your great confidence in him.

You ask slowly, "Why are you talking like this, Shessomaru? Is something wrong?" He looks at you and you think that he's not going to say anything, but then he drops onto his knees in front of you, holding your hands together against his chest.

He looks into your eyes and says, "I had a dream the other night, when I was at the old house without you. I dreamt that something was taking over me that I couldn't control myself. You kept holding onto me, crying and telling me you still wanted to be with me. Then I grasped your neck and held you above me against the wall. I brought my arm back, and my claws glowed green. You just stared at me with the tears flowing down your face saying, "I love you Shessomaru. I still love you!" And I could feel my heart breaking but I couldn't stop and I thrust my arm through your chest. I couldn't stop! I woke up in a cold sweat. It's because of that dream that I came late last night instead of this morning."

You're shocked. That wasn't quite what you had expected, but you are still glad that he told you the truth. Your mouth is open and you don't know what to say. You close your eyes and lean forward, so your resting with your head on his shoulder. He lets go of your hands and puts his arms around you, holding you close to him.

His arms feel like fortress walks around you, his heart beat is soothing and just the feeling of another persons flesh against you is comforting. You slip your arms around his neck and pull him towards you. You can feel his breath on your neck as you sit there in his embrace. Your eyes are still closed as you say, "Shessomaru, I trust you with all of my heart; I know that you would never hurt me, no matter what happens."

His chest rises as he takes a deep breath and lays his head on top of yours. You continue, "It was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything." He doesn't say anything, but you hadn't expected him to. You're not sure how long you stayed there in his arms, but you don't care how long it was. Eventually you let go and sit back. He opens his eyes and looks at you, "Are you sure?" You smile and say, "Of course I'm sure."

You glance at the clock then add, "I'm also sure I don't have time for a shower now." He smirks, "You feel pretty clean and you smell divine, so I think you can get away with it." You blush, "Oh… thanks…" He lifts a hand full of your hair and lets it slip through his fingers. "Anyways, you should probably get going."

You put your hands on his face and pull him into a kiss. His lips are so soft against yours and he's so warm. You let him go and say, "I really missed you." He smiles and lets his hand drift down your cheek to your neck, down your arm till he holds your hand, "I missed you as well." You stand up with him and then push him out of the room saying, "Well I can't go to school in my pyjamas."

You walk to school and don't happen to run into any one on the way, cause you left late, which is very rare for you. You get to your locker and Kagome says to you, "I thought you weren't coming! Oh well at least you're here now." You shrug, "It's just gym class." You find that Celina and Wakako are waiting for you two in the gymnasium.

Upon seeing you Wakako flings herself on you, arms around your neck, "Tabitha! I'm glad you're here, I thought maybe you caught something Kagome had!" Kagome gives her and look and says, "I'm not sick that often!" Celina looks over your shoulder and raises one of her eyes brows while Wakako retorts, "Right, that's like saying you don't have a birthday, Kagome." You can't help but nod and say, "You are sick quite a lot Kagome." Before you can continue the teacher gets the class organized and started.

It's floor hockey this time. You and Seyuki and Mark are all on the same team. Seyuki comes up to you and says, "Hey, you're here! I thought you were sick, like you'd been around kagome to much or something." You roll your eyes, "Why is everyone saying that?" Mark laughs, "Cause it's likely to happen!" You punch his arm, which he rubs and says, "You hit like a man."

Of course it's a difficult game. Your team is down by maybe three players because your team had more girls, which basically means less people, since girls don't play. You manage to pass Seyuki the sponge ball right before the end of the game and he scores the winning point, making the score 2 to 1.

"Yeah!" He yells and thrusts his arms up in the air. He runs up behind you and puts you in a head lock. Then he gives you a nuggy. You hate that above like everything, not only is it annoying but it screws up your hair. You bring your free hand up to his back and find rim of his shorts. You grasp it and yank them up as hard as you can.

Seyuki lets go and squeaks, "Ungh!" He walks kind of funny for a second then turns to you, "Tabitha, this is just cruel!" Mark is rolling on the floor laughing and pointing, "Tabitha that was awesome!" Seyuki manages to discreetly correct his underwear arrangement and kicks Mark on the floor, "Shut up or I'll pull yours over your head." Mark wipes and tear from his eye and stand up, still laughing a little. He puts up his hand and you give him five, laughing.

Seyuki glare at the pair of you as you lean on each other, still erupting with laughter. You manage to stand on your own and stumble over to him, saying, "Come on Seyuki, it was funny. We're even now, ok?" He gives you a questioning look then rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah, what ever. I'll see you in jazz band." Seyuki then walks to the guys change room, with his legs spread a little bit still. This of course sets you and mark off again and you can here him groan and you both erupt in laughter. Eventually you toddle off to the change room and shower.

In jazz band you don't really get to talk because you have a solo in a number, and the teacher decided to practice that song all class. The teacher keeps telling you to sing louder, because the orchestra is over powering your voice. You don't like to get to loud, because people will hear you screw up.

Eventually you get so fed up that you abandon all restraint and belt out your notes. A shining smile fills the teachers face as he conducts, but you don't see because your eyes are closed.

When the number finishes he starts to clap wildly and the rest of the class join in. Seyuki stands up and cheers, you blush and sit down, saying, "It wasn't that good." The teacher come up to you, that was perfect, I knew you could do it, that's why I selected you for that solo. Just remember to sing out and you'll be great. You nod and stand up, ready to go over it again.

By the time lunch comes around your day has been pretty wicked, and you're pumped. You're sure that you can tackle anything today, even telling Kagome about Shessomaru. The girls, who aren't in Jazz band with you and Seyuki are a little puzzled at your absurd happiness and ask, "What's got you so happy."

You briefly highlight your day as Mark and Seyuki come up and sit down together beside you. "She's being modest, Celina." Mark interrupts, "She assisted the winning shot in phys ed. after that we had Jazz band class and she blew us away when she sang. You know Mr. Eichit? He actually applauded her!" Wakako almost chokes on the milk she was drinking and says, "Mr. Eichit applauded you! I can't even get him to say hello or smile at me!"

You look at your plate and says, "Ya, well… I dunno." Kagome smiles broadly and says, "Tabitha, you never told me you could sing so well." You shrug as you scoop a spoon full of curry rice into your mouth. You speak while you eat, "I didn't think I was very good." Seyuki buts in, saying, "Did you know when she was young she used to compete? She even got a record offer, but her Grandmother said that she couldn't take it."

You whip your head and around and say, "Seyuki, shut up!" You decide it's high time to change the subject, you hate having that much of the spot light. "Celina! How did the Art Gallery like your pottery?" The attention is now turned to Celina and you sigh. She stutters and answers, "They, they said they liked it, and they're actually going to display some of it. The rest of lunch is pent talking about how great it is that Celina's art is being displayed.

Double Bio is pretty good. You had a test that you didn't remember was coming up, but you think that you aced it anyways. Most of the class takes about 2 and ½ hours to get it done, so you go get your other homework and work on that. By the time the class is over you're done all your homework, even the bio assignment that had been written on the board.

Mark leaves the class room with you saying, "That test was more like an exam, that was so long!" You are carrying a large stack of books and you say, "It wasn't that long and hard if you knew what you were doing. I finished so early that I managed to get all my homework done, I don't have to take anything home tonight." He glances at you and says, "Well aren't we little miss perfect pants!" You come to a hall where you have to separate and you say over you're shoulder, "No! I just wanted to get it done!"

You heave your books into your locker and grab your bag, and your wallet. Kagome comes over to your locker with her bag. She smiles and says, "It's a beautiful day outside, are you ready to go?" You nod, and say, "Yeah, but I'm not going right home. I have to buy a new pillow." She doesn't ask why but nods and smiles.

She links her arm in yours and starts to walk towards the door. "Where's Celina and Wakako?" You ask. "They got in trouble for eating in class, and talking to much so now they have to clean up the class room, and write lines. You laugh, "Of course! I should have known!" You exit the building and start looking around for Shessomaru. He's wearing one of the white dress shirts and a pair of black slacks. You notice that girls are starting to crowd around him and take pictures.

They giggle and compare them, but Shessomaru doesn't even glance at them. Once he sees you he doesn't look at anyone else. Kagome starts to drift away and says, "Ok, Tabitha, I'll see you later." You pull her back to your side and say, "Actually I'd like you to meet someone… and uh… remember we're in public, so don't freak out ok?" Kagome gives you the weirdest look and says, "Huh? What are you talking about Tabitha?" Because she's looking at you as you approach she doesn't see Shessomaru standing there. You keep walking and she looks forwards and gasps.

Shessomaru is about 3 meters in away from you now, but he doesn't move. You grasp Kagomes hand on your arm tightly, "We're in public kagome." You remind her under your breath. Her eyes are wide and you can feel all the muscles in her body are tense and her pulse is racing, "Tabitha, we have to get every one out of here before he massacres them." You stop but 2 feet in front of Shessomaru and Kagome is absolutely stiff.

You turn to her, still holding her there and say, "Kagome, this is Shessomaru, my boyfriend." She gasps and her eyes look like they're going to pop out of her head. She starts breathing faster and then she closes her eyes and goes limp in your arms. You slap her face and shout, "Kagome! Wake up! Wake up!"

Shessomaru crouches down to where you're sitting down on the ground with Kagome in your lap. He doesn't say anything but stares at you two. People are beginning to gather around more and you try to think of something. You pinch her with your claws and she flinches and wakes up. She opens her eyes to find herself staring at Shessomaru.

Her arms fly around your neck and you cover her mouth before she can scream. You whisper in her ear, "He's not going to hurt you, Kagome, I promise. Trust me Kagome, I never would have brought him here if I thought that he would even try." She thinks and then nods and you remove your hand from her face. She says, "Tabitha… you… Shessomaru… WHAT!" Kagome starts to spaz out and people realize she's ok and begin to disperse.

"Tabitha are you crazy! You can't be with him!" You cover her mouth again and say, "He's not like that Kagome, ok? Please don't yell anymore, you're going to attract people's attention." She calms down and after a bit she rolls her eyes and nods. You let her go and help her stand up with you. Shessomaru is already standing; he stood up as soon as she had woken up earlier. She's shaking and she looks at Shessomaru. He still hasn't said anything yet.

Seyuki, Celina, Wakako and Mark come running up behind you. Wakako gets there first and asks, "What's going on? We heard yelling." You laugh and say, "What are you talking about Wakako." Celina and the others arrive. Wakako notices Shessomaru and smiles, saying, "Hello! I don't think I've seen you around here before."

She then leans over and says, "Tabitha, who's this hottie? Do you know him Tabitha?" Celina whispers in Wakako's ear and they giggle together. Kagome seems to be able to stand on her own now so you walk over to Shessomaru. As you turn around to face the others you say, "Kagome, Wakako, Celina and Mark, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Shessomaru."

Wakako and Celina start to freak out (in a good way) and they start to chatter together, with kagome, although kagome just smiles and nods between the two of them. Wakako steps out of their little giggling circle to elbow you and says while looking Shessomaru up and down, "So, Where'd you get him, Tabitha. That's some pretty fine merchandise you have there."

You blush, saying, "Wakako! Shut up!" Mark is polite, as always, "Hi, I'm mark, it's nice to meet you." You look at Seyuki and he notices right away. He smiles and says, "Hey Shessomaru, long time no see." You glance up at Shessomaru and you nudge him. He heaves a sigh and smiles. Mark says to Seyuki, "You know him?" Seyuki nods, "Yeah I met him last Friday." Shessomaru then says, "How are you Seyuki? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well Mark."

He looks down at you and says, "We should go now Tabitha." Mark looks at his watch and says, "Yeah, I have homework to do." Wakako, thrilled at being around so many hot guys, laughs and says, "We have lots of time! Stay a little while longer!" You know Shessomaru is running out of patience, he's really tence and he's not talking a lot. He doesn't like being around that many humans, they smell bad and he considers them stupid and inferior. "No, we have some shopping to do, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Mark waves and says, "Ok, see ya later, Tabitha. It was nice o make your acquaintance Shessomaru." Then he and Seyuki start walking. Wakako's boy instincts kick in as she sees to of the boys leaving and says, "Ok, whatever. Come on Celina lets go!" Then she links her arm in Celina's and they run after the boys.

You are now left with the silent Kagome, you can actually smell some fear in her still. She watches the others walk away until they are out of ear shot then turns to you and exclaims, "Tabitha, how could you bring Shessomaru here? He's a demon!" You interrupt, "So am I, Kagome!" She raises her voice and continues where you cut her off, "But that's different! Tabitha he's going to massacre this place! He loathes humans!"

Shessomaru speaks up and says coldly, "I am present, address me Ona!" She stops talking and stares at him, a frightened countenance about her. After a minute she turns her attention back to you. She swallows and says, "I trust you Tabitha, but are you srue you know what you're doing?" You smile and look up at Shessomaru.

He looks down at you and though he does not smile you can see that he is happy beside you. He reaches out and takes your hand, pulling you towards his side. You tare your gaze from his and answer, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." While you say this Shessomaru continues to stare down at you, not in a creepy way, in case that's what your thinking, but in an entranced, "You're so wonderful." Kind of way.

As you smile at kagome she looks from Shessomaru to you and back again. Her eyes soften and she sighs, a smile forming on her face. "Alright, I think I understand. I'm happy for you, or I'll to be. This is still very difficult for me to get, but as long as your happy. See you tomorrow, Tabitha." She waves and walks away.

"That wasn't so bad, eh?" You say as you and Shessomaru walk down the side walk towards the Sears outlet store. He pauses for thought before he answers, "You have very interesting friends." You giggle and say, "You get used to them after a while." He takes your hand and squeezes it affectionately. You look up and him with a big stupid smile on your face. He has a small smile on his face and he looks at you lovingly. It was perfectly wonderful, like you knew he was. Kagome might be worried but you have no other thoughts but of how much you love him.

You get a big fluffy feather pillow and spot a beautiful duvet cover that would match your room perfectly, so you buy that to. He carries the bag for you and he remember, "Oh ya, I picked up all the feathers and threw them outside." You look at him and giggle, "Tee hee. I should have shown you how to use the vacuum before I left."

You smile up at him and say, "Thank you for cleaning that up Shessomaru, I appreciate that." He puts his arm around you and looks at the sky as you walk, "Well I am the one who made the mess." You lean on him while you walk and put your arm around his waist, running your hand up and down his side.

You soon reach your house, you obviously wouldn't have walked if it had been to far away. You tell him, "You have to get a new pillow case out of the closet in the hall, and put it on the pillow. I'll change the duvet cover while you do that." You point down the hall to the closet. He nods and walks way with the pillow. You quickly whip off the old duvet cover and take the new one out of the package. It's a plain hunter green one, your favourite colour.

You quickly stuff your duvet inside it and close it up. As you spread it out on your bed again Shessomaru come in and lays the pillow in it's white pillow case on the bed. All your pillow cases are the same, they are white with hand done embroidered flowers on the end that is open. You hug him, "Thanks!" then kiss his cheek and walk into the hall. There's sheets on the floor and pillow cases spread out in the hall. You laugh and say, "What happened?"

He shrugs and closes his eyes, with his head pointed up a bit, "I just didn't know where the pillow cases where, or well, WHAT they were. I just took a bit to find it and figure out what to do that's all." Most of them are still folded so you pick them up and put them back in the closet. You fold the rest of them and put them in there spots.

After that you toss the old duvet cover in the wash and switch the other loads. Carrying the basket of wet laundry you go out to the back yard. Shessomaru follows you and sits down on the deck as you begin to hang the clothing out to dry. "You seem to wash everything a lot. You bath almost every second day and you wash your clothing all the time. You're dishes are always washed dried and put away, and your floors are clean stone."

You smile and nod as you reach down to grab another article of clothing from the basket, "Yeah, now a days we've discovered what makes people sick. They're called germs and to get rid of them, or rather kill them, you have to clean everything. If things are sanitary you don't get sick or get infections nearly as often as people do in your time. People really like to be clean in my time." He nods. You finish the last piece of clothing and sit next to him on the board walk.

He leans back on his arm and looks at you, "Doesn't that take a lot of time?" You shake your head, "Nah, because we do it a lot we've come up with very efficient ways to clean everything. There is a huge market for cleaning supplies and such." You finish explaining. He sits up straight and puts his arm around you, pulling you to him. You shuffle over so you're sitting right next to him and kiss his shoulder before laying your head on it.

You close your eyes and he looks tenderly upon you. "You seem kind of tired." He says sympathetically. You nod and say, "I had a long day, but I enjoyed it so I don't mind." He kisses your head and smiles at you while you sit there. You fall asleep on his sword for a while, only like 15 minutes. You open your eyes and look at him, grinning.

He has been watching you the whole time. He's holding your hand with the arm that isn't around you. He smiles back at you and rubs his thumb across your hand affectionately. A slight breeze blows in your face, so your hair flutters lightly away from your face. You can't tell where his hair ends and yours begins, not that you mind or anything.

He lets go of your hand and places his on your waist. He pulls you towards him and you close your eyes. You feel his lips press against your as he slips his tongue into your mouth. You pull away a little, just to get your balance and he leans in towards you. His hands drift over your back, holding you tight against him. You unbutton his shirt and slip it off of him, with his cooperation. You lean backwards and he follows you. His hand slides down to your thy and he moves you over, so both of your can lie down on the board walk. He slips his other hand up the back of your shirt.

He stops kissing you and lifts himself off of you a bit so he can look down at you. "Is something wrong?" You ask and brush his hair away from his face. He smiles and shakes his head, breathing a little hard. He stares at you and says, "I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with this. Last time you stopped me when we were outside." You smile and giggle, "You're so sweet. Well, we're in my back yard so unless people can see through walls I think we're fine."

He blinks and looks at you, "Huh?" You roll your eyes and say, "It's ok, Shessomaru, you don't have to stop." He smiles and says, "Good." He leans down and kisses you quickly then moves his lips along your cheek and down to your neck. Each time he kisses you he presses harder, stronger. You can feel his muscles flex and his blood rush in his veins. Even though the sun is setting it's getting hot and your breath quickens.

You hear some footsteps before the gasp, but obviously Shessomaru didn't. He stops and looks up... You crane your head about only to see Kagome, her books on the ground and her face a flaring red. You sit up, pushing him off of you, and fix your hair. "Oh, uh, Kagome! What can I do for you? Did you need anything?"

Her mouth flaps open and closed then she blurts out, "Uhh… Homework! Biology! Help! I uh, I needed help with my biology home work and since your only a couple houses away I just walked over." She bends down and picks up her books and you look at Shessomaru. His hand is on his face, which is quite red. You place your hand on his other hand, not knowing if he's angry or embarrassed or upset.

You turn back to Kagome and answer happily, "Of course I can, I'll be right inside, make yourself comfortable!" She smiles and nods and scampers off. You turn back to Shessomaru and squeeze his hand, "Shessomaru?" You sing at him, not knowing what else to say. He looks up at you and removes his hand from his face. "Yes?" He asks and clasps your hand. "You alright?" You ask, trying not to sound concerned, as that would just insult him.

He shrugs and answers, "I just don't know what to do. I've never had an encounter like that." You laugh and answer, "I had guess that as I am the only woman you've ever been with." He smiles, "Yes, But I am very glad of it." He kisses you and then you stand up. he rises with you and you place one of your hands on his chest as you say, "I'm going to go inside and give Kagome a hand. Come inside when you've got your shirt on, ok?" At that you turned and walked through the patio doors. (that's right glass doors that go out to the deck)

You spend about 2 hours helping Kagome, but before you start, and before Shessomaru comes in she says, "I'm really sorry Tabitha." You shake your head and say, "No, no. It's ok. I mean we were outside." She smiles an awkward little smile and says, "Yeah I guess so, it was really weird, seeing Shessomaru there. Like he's sort of unfeeling, isn't he?" You shrug and say, "It depends on who the person is." She nods and sits down taking out a pencil.

You sit down next to her And she blurts out, "I'm going to the feudal era for the next 4 or 5 days, and, uh… Inu-Yasha will know something's up, he can always tell, even if I don't act weird or say anything. So, uh… should I tell him?" You look at her, not knowing just how to answer her. She stays quiet and stares at her papers. You stutter, "Uh… I dunno… I guess so, I mean there's really no way to keep him from knowing. Umm... we just have to make sure they don't hurt each other."

She giggles, "I don't think it'll be that hard for me, I'll just say sit. Tabitha how will you stop Shessomaru? He wants that sword more then the jewel!" You think for a minute, and say, "I'll think of something, but if he does attack you first then by all means let Inu-Yasha have at him, until we can get them both under control. They seem to be pretty well matched so I'm not worried about either of them killing the other before we can get a hold on them." She nods and agrees, saying, "That's actually really smart, Tabitha." You smile and thank her then start in on the work at hand.

Shessomaru come in but 5 minutes or so after that conversation. You leave Kagome for a minute to go and talk to him. "Hey, sweet heart, Kagome will probably be here for an hour or so. You can do w/e you want till she's gone. If you want anything don't hesitate to ask ok?" He nods and walks off to his bedroom.

You finally finish with all that homework, you did like 60 biology questions with her, it's a review for you but it's still a lot of work. She thanks you for your help repeatedly and walks away into the dark night. You've been in the kitchen the whole night and you've heard Shessomaru moving around, but do not know where he is.

You go into your room and turn on the light. Shessomaru is sleeping there, but awakens at the alighting of the room. "You're done?" he asks and sits up, leaning on the head board. You smile and crawl across your bed to sit beside him. "Yes we are. Kagome left and now I am going to bed." He nods and begins to take off his shirt. You look at him incredulously, "What are you doing." he smiles, "Well there isn't anything really wrong with me sleeping here is there? I've already done that a few time, you even asked me to stay last night."

You nod and answer, "Well as long as you only ever plan to sleep. You know that's all that's gonna happen here right?" He smiles and says, "Yes I do realize that, and that's fine. I'm perfectly content just being next to you." You blush a little and think And kagome says he's unfeeling. Oh, he's so sweet.

You smile and find some pyjamas, even though you don't usually wear them, you obviously have to wear them with him there. You slip under the covers and cuddle up next to him. He puts his arms around you and kisses your forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." He whispers and you both close your eyes. I didn't tell him that Kagomes going to tell Inu-Yasha… I really hope that we can stop them from killing each other. This could be bad, but I'll hope for the best.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the "Inu-Yasha" characters... Damn... I wish shessomaru was here to perk me up.

You wake up the next morning (obviously) to the sound of your alarm clock. Shessomaru is still holding you tight, so you peak over him at the time. It's only 7:30, so you hit the snooze button. Shessomarus eyes open as you lie back down, and he says, "Aren't you getting up now?" He moans.

You shake your head and answer, "Nah, I can sleep a few more minutes." He smiles, "Or you could do something else…" He kisses your neck and you giggle and gently push him back, "No I think I really would like to sleep a little more." He rolls his eyes and answers, "All right."

He didn't mean it though, cause he jumped on you and kissed your neck again. You laugh and push him over, at which time the alarm clock goes off again. You look at him as you reach over top of him to turn off the alarm, and say, "I could have slept then, but now I can't."

He just smiles at you so you stick out your tongue at him and get out of bed, throwing your covers on him. He pushes them off of his face and sits up, "I think you enjoyed it Tabitha." He comments. You roll your eyes at him as you pick out your clothing from one of the drawers. You walk over and kiss his forehead as you leave them room. "You did, Tabitha!" He hollers down the hall.

You turn on a hot shower and soak yourself. Mmmm, that's nice For some reason it always seemed cold in your house in the morning, but a hot shower is so revitalizing. After about half an hour in the shower you get out and dry yourself off. With your towel wrapped around you, and another one in your hand drying your hair, you stick your head out of the door and call, "Shessomaru!" You step back into the bathroom waiting for his response.

He enters the bathroom, "What?" He asks, which you would normally take to mean a person's moody, but he doesn't know that it's rude. "I have a spare last class today so I'll probably be home early today." He smiles broadly and his eyes spark to life, "Great! What do you want to do?"

You walk past him in your towel to get the underwear you forgot in your room and say, "Oh, you know. You know." He follows you, and asks politely, "No I don't think I do, did you mention it already?" You roll your eyes as you pull a lacy red pair of panties from the drawer, "I'm not going to explain it to you, but I bet you can figure it out if you think about it while I'm gone." You walk back to the bathroom, and he follows you again, "What? Tabitha? Tell me?" You stick out your tongue at him and close the door so you can get dressed.

You don't bother to pack a lunch, no one will notice if you don't eat every once in a while, except maybe Wakako, since she often eats half of your lunch. Shessomaru emerges from his room with a pair of jeans and a dark brown hoody on and his hair tied back.

You see him and smile, saying, "Hey I've never seen you with your hair tied back before! It looks really nice!" He looks at himself in the hall mirror and asks, "You like this better then the other way?" you walk up to him and pull him against you with your hands around his waist, "I wouldn't say that." You answer.

He plays with your hair, watching it drop through his fingers and says, "I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair tied up, except once when you were meditating on the lawn… I think…." You shrug, "I don't tie my hair back very often anymore. When I tie my hair it feels like there's a large weight on the back of my head." He smirks at this.

You let go of him and lean down to pick up your bag, "Well I better go, Seiyukis probably waiting outside for me, and kagome will be standing on the sidewalk." You stand up and look at him. He doesn't look very happy, "You still socialize with him?" He asks in a glum voice.

You nod slowly, "Yes, yes I do. It's ok Shessomaru, he knows that we're just friends, I told him that." Shessomaru stairs down at you and says, in more of an order then a remark, "I'd prefer you didn't." you look at him, a tad bit bemused by this statement. (for those who don't know the word bemused is closely related to "surprised" or "stupid" kind of like the phrase "dumbfounded" )

"Shessomaru, you can't really expect me to not talk to him. I've known him almost my whole life!" Shessomaru stares coldly at you, "Yes I can. He has no right to be near you and I'd hope you thought the same." You glance at your watch and say, "Uh, well I gotta go, but I want to talk about this when I get home, ok? Please don't get angry Shessomaru."

You set your hand on the side of his face and look him deep in the eyes. He tries to look at you coldly, but fails. You can see that he's worried, even though he's angry. You quickly kiss him, just a light peck on the lips then rush out the door. Upon your exit Shessomaru takes an unsteady step towards the table and sits down. He slouches and leans his head back, staring at the ceiling and heaving a broken sigh.

"Hey, Tabitha! Hurry up or we'll be late! What the heck took you so long?" Seyuki bellows at you as you scamper towards the sidewalk. You punch him in the gut (not to hard that's cruel) "Ah, shut up, Seyuki, I'm just a little behind schedule." He notices that your obviously a little upset and says, "Did Shessomaru do something to upset you this morning? You're kind of on edge."

You put your finger to your lip and hiss, "Sssshhhh! Some one will hear you. Our cohabitation is a secret remember?" He rolls his eyes, "No ones around Tabitha, calm down." You sigh and stare at the ground as you walk, hoping he'll just drop it. Of course, because he's a boy, and boys are stupid he persists to ask, "So did he do something or what?"

You are a little frustrated that he didn't catch on, but you answer vaguely, "Yeah, I guess so. I don't wanna talk about it right now." You walk along in silence after that, until you reach Kagomes house, and she was not there. At first you were a little confused then you remembered her telling you that she was going to the feudal era today.

"Should we wait for Kagome?" Seyuki asks and peers up the stairs at her house. You continue to walk and say, "No. Her grandfather called me this morning and asked me to tell the teachers that she has been infected with Mitrus Eldon." He looks at you and asks, "What the hell is that?" You shrug, "Beats me, he explained some symptoms but is still don't understand."

You meet Celina and Wakako when you're almost at the school. Wakako hugs you and walks beside you with her arm around your shoulder, "I thought you had been by early so Celina and I started walking! You keep coming late Tabitha, why's that? You been up late with that stud muffin we met yesterday? I know what I'd be doing."

You feel the blood rush to your face and your cheeks burn as she smiles a suspecting smile at you. "Wakako! I can not believe what you're implying!" you say, getting flustered and anxious. As embarrassing as it is, you know she's just chatting with you so she can be close to Seyuki.

You whisper to her, "What was that you said the other day about not ditching Celina?" She glances over your shoulders at Celina, who was feeling rejected and staring at the ground as she walked. She quickly lets go of you and joins Celina, who perks up once Wakako is with her again.

The day goes slowely, especially since you have to explain to every one why Kagome was not there. Transactional Focus was really slow, bleh. You were assigned an essay on the effects that media has on a person and how to successfully manipulate a persons decision through it. It sounds maniacal, I know, but it's the truth in media, at least it is according to your teacher. (that's what they said in my T.F. class, I had a crazy teacher.)

You stuff your… stuff in your bag after 3rd period class.:P and close your locker. Wakako was standing behind the door of your locker and yells, "Boo." When you close it. You look at her with a blank expression on your face, and almost coldly say, "Wakako you tried to hard, and I could smell you." She stops and lifts her eyes brow, like you're nuts, "You could smell me? Are you on something Tabitha? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

You laugh nervously and say, "I meant I saw you, Wakako! You know that's what I meant!" She giggles, "Yeah but you just sounded so stupid!... Oh come on! It was funny, Tabitha, Lighten up!" You roll your eyes and start to walk towards the door. You notice that she's got her bag and say, "Are you skipping or something?"

She shushes you, "Shhh, not so loud. I'm going home sick Tabitha, I'm sick." You roll your eyes again and she says, "You're gonna get dizzy doing that all the time you know." So you do it again, really, really exaggerated this time. She walks with you to the corner where she usually meets you in the morning, coughing every time you pass some one.

You laugh, "Wakako they're not gonna snitch on you, they don't even know you and if they do I'm sure they don't care that you're skipping." She spazzes out and says, "Maybe you think so, Tabitha, but if my parents find out I was skipping they'll KILL ME! I wont be able to go out for a month!"

You stop at the corner and chat a bit before you get tired of her inane babbling and say, "Well I was assigned an essay in T.F. today so I gotta go do that. See you tomorrow Wakako, oh, and don't forget to finish that chemistry assignment." She smiles as she waves at you while she walks away, "I won't! Bye Tabitha."

You walk in the door and set your stuff down on the table. You peek into the living room to find that Shessomaru is lying on the couch. He's on his side with one arm up and behind his head, while the other is hanging off the couch holding the remote. He looks very sexy, in such a leisure position, but you tell your self that you can't let yourself be lured in by him, you really must discuss the problem at hand.

You walk up in front of him and sit down on the floor, on your knees. You hear the T.V. click off behind you and he takes his eyes away from the television to look at you. He drops the remote and props him self up on his elbow brining his other arm down from behind his head. You're not sure what to say and you sit in silence just looking at each other. Normally sitting like that wouldn't become painful so fast but you were so tense that your whole body had a dull ache.

You want to say something but nothing comes into your head. He has a blank expression on his face, like he's waiting. He doesn't look angry, just a little upset still. well I'm not doing anything wrong so it's not like he's waiting for me to apologize, and if he is he is terribly mistaken. I just don't get this, it's so stupid. We can't sit here in silence the whole night!

You're just about ready to give up and ask a very pathetic question when Shessomaru says bluntly, "How was your day?" Your taken aback by this and you're like, "Oh… uh." You shuffle towards the couch and lean on it sort of sideways, so you're facing him, on an angle to the couch. You answer after a second and force a smile, "My day's better now that I'm at home. School went by really slowly, it was so boring."

He nods and says in the same tone and manner as before, "And did you talk to Seyuki a lot?" You nod a little and say, "Shessomaru, you're still worried about that?" You see his eyes flicker; they did not actually move, what you had seen was a flare of anger that was quickly hidden again. Before he can answer, you quickly address this, "Shessomaru I know you're angry, and I don't really understand, but I don't want you to be. I want to make you happy, and see you that way! Please, Shessomaru, don't stay mad."

He says with an obvious bit of rage to his voice, "How can you not expect me to be enraged! You still fraternize with that human, and you're mine.! Damn it, Tabitha don't you understand that! Can't you see what he's going to do! he's known you much longer then I've known you and it's obvious he still feel he has right to you!"

He stops and breathes; he had raised his voice some, but wasn't quite yelling yet. "You're jealous?" You ask, not having a hot clue about what the heck you should do. He shakes his head and says, "No! I'm livid! I hate that boy, Tabitha! Something will happen, he'll do something I just know it."

You are getting a tad frustrated and answer rashly, "Shessomaru, don't you trust me at all! After spending all this time with me do you still not trust me?" He plops down onto the floor in front of you and holds your head in his hands, staring straight at you, "Tabitha you mean everything to me! You are the only person I trust, but I could never trust him. What if he tries to take advantage of you and I'm not there to protect you?"

You answer, with your head still in his firm but gentle grasp, "I can take care of myself Shessomaru!" He interjects immediately, "But I need to protect you! I want to protect you! I don't want any harm to ever come to you or anything to ever take you away from me." he lets go of your head and pulls you in tight against him.

It was so fast, you had not a clue what was going on and let your arms dangle at your side. He holds you so tight that you can feel his heart beating against yours. He turns his head on your shoulder and whispers, "I love you, Tabitha." He pauses, you can hear him swallow, then add, "And the proposition of any other man being able to take you away from me kills me inside."

You feel everything stop, except your racing heart. You stutter, "W-What?" He takes a deep breath and repeats, "I love you…" You slowly lift up your hanging hands and bring them around him. You close your eyes and rest your head on his shoulder. "Shessomaru… I…" You're kinda spaced out, letting everything set in.

In a moment it hits you full blast and you can barely contain your excitement. You thrust yourself upon him yelling "Shessomaru!" and he falls over backwards. You're lying on top of him with your hands on either side of his face on the floor. "I… I love you to, Shessomaru!" He places his hands on your hips and smiles a small content smile, heaving a sigh.

Your hair is hanging down on him, like all the way back to your knees, but he doesn't notice. He had bumped the side table and the phone fell off, but he doesn't notice. He just stares in your eyes. His cheeks get a little red as he answers, "Thank you…" (Kind of like Eichi from "Full moon."-)You lean down and kiss him. (of course!)

You kiss him slowly for a very long time, till he rolls the two of you over so he's on top. His arms envelope you and a warmth surges between you. You drink in every bit of him, every sensation, and every second. You can feel his muscles pulsing aginst your skin and. He tenderly strokes your sides and inches his way to your neck, stopping to whisper sweet nothings in your ear.

His breath is warm against your skin, his touch is intoxicating and every fibre of your body burns with passions. You hungrily pull him against you. He nibbles your ear, sending tingles down your spine. Running your hands down his chest you grab his shirt and pull him even tighter against you.

You must have been on the floor for hours. He slips off of you onto his side and brushes your silky hair back as he stares in your eyes. His eyes are rich with joy and you feel something glorious surging within you as you stare back. His Gaze is over whelming. The moments stretch on but you can't turn away from his captivating eyes.

Your head is sitting on his arm while your hands are resting on his face. His free arm is on your waist. He moves this arm to stroke your hair. Every movement he makes is enticing, you're completely taken by every feature, the slightest curve of his skin is beautiful, perfect. He continues to stroke your hair but looks directly into your eyes the whole time.

"You're so lovely." He says softly. The words wrap you in a warmth that only comes from adoration. You sigh and run your fingers over his lips as you bring your arm to rest on the floor. A tiny smile lights his face, but to you it's a huge gesture, at this moment. He pulls you in towards him and holds you tight, resting his chin on the top of your head. Your heart flutters and you feel weak.

You surrender yourself to his embrace, letting him have control. You'd never been so released with anyone before. He kisses your head and sighs. You close your eyes and drift away from reality to the most pleasant place you've ever been. Suddenly an alarming sound pulls you back. The phone is ringing. You don't want to answer it, but you know you really should.

You slowly let go of him, then scramble for the phone before the answering machine picks up. You answer, "Hello?" Wakako's voice, which is perky as usual, sounds like the most annoying thing in the world right now. You sit on the floor in front of the side table, as she answers. "Hey, Tabitha! Hope I didn't interrupt any thing, if you know what I mean." You look at the clock, it's almost six. You lie, "No, I was just making super. So what's up?"

"Well Celina's here, and Kagomes sick, but anyways, I was hoping you'd join us." You know she's probably up to something and answer cautiously, "Why, what are you doing?" You hear Celina giggle as Wakako answers, "Well right now we're here, but after super we were gonna go see if you could "bump into" some boys or something, then we're going to a movie."

You roll your eyes, "Wakako, will you ever give up, I can tell you right now, Seyuki is not at the mall and neither is mark. If they were, by chance there, they'd have too much homework to do to go to the movies with you tonight. If you really want to do that I would reschedule for tomorrow." You thought that saying that might hurt her, but she is not deterred by this as she asks, "Really? Yeah Tabitha that's a great Idea I hadn't thought of that. So would you come with us tomorrow then?"

You're just getting frustrated with her stupidity now and say harshly, "No Wakako, I wont help you with that, I think it's stupid." She wines at you, "But Tabitha you're the only one he really talks to. I know if you were there he'd come with us." Shessomaru sits up behind you and rubs your shoulders. You take a deep breath and say, "Wakako, things don't just happen like that, get to know him more before you try to do something silly like run into him to set up a date with you and Celina."

You are trying to be as tactful as possible. You wish that you could just tell her to get over him and shut up, 'cause it's never gonna happen. You could never be that mean to her though. She finally gives up and says, "Alright, I'll do it by myself, me and Celina. Guess what we decided? Celina will go out with mark and I'll go out with Seyuki! See, now we wont be fighting or hurting each other or anything like you said!"

You lift your head and sigh as Shessomaru massages your shoulders. "Yeah that's great Wakako, I gotta go supper's ready." She says farewell and you hang up. You moan happily and tilt your head back so you are looking at him upside down, "That's really nice." He raises a brow and says, "Really, I saw it on TV. I don't really know what I'm doing but I must be doing something right."

You smile then sit up straight, enjoying the massage. You can sense he's kind of wondering about the phone call so you begin explaining, "That was Wakako and Celina on the phone. They wanted me to go with them to the mall . It was another one of Wakako's crazy boy hunting schemes." He nods and drops his hands from your shoulders till they alight on your hips. "I could tell she was "that type" when I met her.

You know, back in the Feudal era she would have been cast out of town, no man would have anything to do with her." You laugh and answer, "It seems to be that way here as she has yet to get a boyfriend. But, Shessomaru I wish you wouldn't be so harsh when you speak of her; she's not promiscuous, just very chipper.

She's more like a creepy stocker actually." Shessomaru laughs openly and you turn around to face him. He takes your hands and smiles at you. You blush a little and say sheepishly, "So, uh, what do you want to do now?" He shrugs and answers, "It does not matter to me." You think while stroking his face with one hand. After a moment you answer, Go put on a pair of shorts and meet me in the car." He raises a questioning eyebrow but you don't say anything more.

You toss some towels in the car then run to your room. You slip on a white bikini then put your clothing back on over top of it. You step out of the house to go wait for him in the car but low and behold he was already waiting for you. "Where are you taking me, Tabitha?" He asks. You don't answer, of course, you just say, "You'll see." leaving him to guess.

You start up the engine and drive out of the drive way. The sun was still shining, the day was not even close to being over. You zip out to a highway and drive for almost a half an hour when you reach the spot you were headed to. You turn off the highway on to a gravel path that slopes rather steeply down till you hit the smooth sand at the bottom.

There was obviously no use in trying to disguise your purpose now. The ocean spanned out in front of you as you came down the narrow gravel pathway, with a large deserted beach at its edge. You pull the car up to just beside the drop off that was all along the edge of the beach except for where the small stone trail was that you had entered through, the only way in. It was a beautiful place, the sand and water were clean and the air smelled of the sea.

You knew this spot would be deserted no humans ever came here, they believed it was haunted, or cursed. It was actually, by your great, great, great, great... well you get the picture, grandmas doing. She had put an illusion curse on this spot for just the purpose of keeping humans out, so that her demon family could swim or bath here in peace. You grab a blanket from the back of your car and spread it on the sand, then grab the towels and plop them on the ground.

Shessomaru steps out of the car and sits down next to you on the blanket. What are we doing here?" he asks, apparently not understanding. You smile at him, "We're going swimming of course." At that you stand up and strip off your shirt. His mouth gapes open as you also strip of your skirt, revealing your white undergarments. (Which are your bathing suit, in case you forgot.)

Your hair feels cold and silk like against your skin, just as his always had when you touched it. You start to walk towards the ocean, then stop and turn around near the edge. Shessomaru was still sitting on the blanket. He had managed to close his mouth and was looking more dignified and unconcerned, although you could see the excitement in his eyes as they were still fixated on you.

You put your hands on your hips and say, "Are you coming, or what?" He blinks like he's coming out of a trance and says dumbfounded, "Oh… yeah." He stand and starts to walk towards you, and you holler at him again, "Shessomaru, leave your shirt on the blanket!" He strips off his shirt with out stopping and tosses it back over his shoulder onto the blanket. You take a couple steps in so the water is at your ankles and wait for him.

The water is warm, and your feet tingle. You can feel the smooth stones under your feet and the sand in between your toes. He meets you at the waters edge and you lean over and take his hands, pulling him into the water, declaring, "Come on, the water's warm." You carefully step backwards into the water and he follows you obediently.

A broad smile covers your face and he looks calm, no smile but you know by the way he tenderly holds your hands he's happy to be here with you. You let go of one of his hands so you can walk beside him as you enter the water. You get to a point where you can actually swim now so you let go of his hand and dive under the water.

You emerge a little ways off and he strides after you. As he reaches you, his chest is still dry and above water, while you are swimming and keeping all but your head underwater. "Don't you know how to swim?" You ask, standing up. He blinks, "Yes, of course I do." You nod and sink back into the water, "Ok." You say then dive under the water again. You swim out, away from the shore. You pass through a school of tiny brightly coloured fish, which quickly scatter.

You surface about 6 yards from Shessomaru. He turns to look at you. You realize that you can barely, barely touch the bottom on your tip toes. He stats to come towards you then dives just as you had. A few seconds later you feel something grab your ankles and pull you under water. You were about to tare apart w/e sea creature it was, but of course, Shessomaru appeared before you, a playful smile dancing on his lips. You surface in his arms and he, who can stand, holds you up.

You wrap your legs around his waist and you can feel his abdomen grown tense then relax. You put your arms around his neck and let your hands dangle down his back. "You sure wanna hold me?" You ask, obviously not wanting him to drown. He nods, his shoulders are just above the water, "I'm fine, Tabitha." You kiss him and stroke his back, then look at him, "It's nice out here isn't it?" You say.

He rubs your back with his strong hands, which are also holding you up with him, and answers distractedly, while looking at the you, "Yes, it's quite beautiful." You're not sure if he's talking about you or the ocean, but it doesn't really matter. You kiss his lips lightly and run your hands through his hair till you reach the water.

You hair floats around the two of you, laced with his. It's like you're floating in liquid silver, swirling around you, dancing in the water and the sunlight. He holds you tighter against him and draws your stare back to his. You stare at him for a minute then cock your head to one side and say, "You've been awfully quiet tonight."

He also tilts his head then answers, 'Yes, I suppose I have been. I've just been thinking." You nod, knowing that if he wanted you to know he would tell you in his own time. You smile at him and he allows a small grin to from on himself. You kiss him again, longer this time, letting his essence fill you before you let go of him.

You notice the sun is getting lower and know it will reach the waters edge soon. It's dangerous to swim in the dark (plus you had school the next morning) So you suggested you head back to the beach. As you walk back in silence he takes your hand and kisses it lightly before letting them rest, fingers intertwined, at his side. What a wonderful day.

You let go of Shessomarus hand and run ahead to the beach, grabbing the biggest towel there. You look back and see Shessomaru emerging from the water, his body dripping and glistening in the fading sunlight. His hair was so wet, clinging to his skin; he looked so damn sexy; you felt your heart leap. Shessomaru soon catches up to you and says, "Tabitha, you're staring." You close your gaping mouth, realizing you were indeed staring.

Your face feels hot as the blood rushes to your cheeks and you apologize, averting your gaze. He slips his hand under your wet hair and onto your back. "It's ok," he answers coolly, "I was doing the same to you." Your face burns and you turn your face from him. He leans down and kisses your neck softly. His breath is hot on your neck and he whispers in your ear, "Don't be embarrassed, there's nothing wrong with me staring at you."

He then kisses your neck again. His lips are smooth and soft, gently caressing your skin as he moves down your collar bone. It sends chills down your spine. He looks up at you. You turn your face back to him, finally, and he strokes your hair, saying, "You're irresistible." Your heart is beating so hard that it feels like he might just hear it. You glance at the sun, which has begun it's descent behind the earth. "Let's Watch the sun set, Shessomaru." You say a little flustered. He stands up straight and answers, "As you wish."

You sit down on the blanket and look out at the sun. Shessomaru sits next to you and puts his hand on your leg. You look at his hand then at him and smile; an unspoken inquiry. He smiles back, a soft warm smile. He looks at the sun and slow wind blows his hair away from his face. He's absolutely captivating.

He looks at the ground then at you and speaks, "Tabitha, I've been thinking…" He sounds uncertain, but you try to be encouraging, and smile. "When we do get… married… where would we live?" You hadn't ever thought of this and it was kind of surprising that he had. Every time I turn around he's way more serious about this then I expect. I know that's what I want but it's so different than ANYONE I've ever known. I've got to get myself in a different mind set if I'm going to keep doing this.

You're very happy to be with someone who is like Shessomaru; no one now-a-days has the same moral standard. He sits there in silence while you think, just looking at you, not pressing you. You realize while you're thinking that he was indeed courting you, not dating you, as was common today.

Almost no one in your age group even knew what courting was. No one who's just dating would be this serious, or this quick moving. That must be it, we're not dating we're courting. This realization makes it easier to understand, well, everything. You look at him and say, "Uh… I…" He smiles and says, "Sorry, that must have been odd."

You shake your head, understanding that it was not odd at all if you're courting. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, I just… it was so sudden, and." He interrupts and says, "I'm not asking you to make a decision or to move to new place, I just want you to ponder it." You nod and he smiles warmly at you, with a great affection rearing it.

The sky is a splash of violet, orange and yellow flames, licking at a dark blue sky. You stare out over the sea and sigh, the wind blowing gently in your face, putting goose bumps on your arm. An arm reaches around you and pulls you towards Shessomaru. You lean on him, grateful for the warmth. He rests his head on yours as you both look at the setting sun. The sun dips below the horizon and you start to get more chilly, so you pack up your stuff and start to head home.

You don't say anything on the way home, but it's not uncomfortable, he knows you're thinking. where would we live, and if I don't have children in this era how will my family live on? Wait if I really am the Bride of Shessomaru in my family history then if I don't have a child back in the feudal era how will I come into existence at all? I guess I don't really have much of a choice as both options are neither good nor bad. I have nothing really to lose in this time, except maybe Seyuki and my Grandma. He has an entire empire to lose.

You continue to debate in your head all through out the drive. You park the car and he starts to get out. You grab his hand and say, "Shessomaru…" he stops and sits again, "Yes." He answers, smiling at you. You can understand that he's probably expecting a concrete answer, and you know it'll disappoint him to hear the answer you have right now. You take a breath and continue, "Shessomaru, I can't decide where we should live, I just don't have that capacity."

He doesn't stop smiling as he answers, "I know, Tabitha, I told you I don't need an answer…" You put your index finger against his lips and say quietly, "I wasn't finished." You think for one more moment, double checking if you were really going to mean what you would say next. You take a quick breath and continue, "I'll live where ever you choose Shessomaru. I don't care what you choose, I know I'll be fine."

He looks a little surprised and his eyes dart to the ground. He stares at it for a moment then laughs and says, 'I hadn't expected that answer, but I think that can work… You're sure that you will be fine with w/e I say?" You nod and he smiles again. he smiles so much more lately, I'm not sure why. It's hard to get used to when I know he can be so much different.

You go into the house and drop the wet towels in the dryer. You close it and start to whisk off down the hall the tidy up the living room when Shessomaru grabs your wrist and pulls you back to him. He looks down at you and you feel a lump in your throat. He's smiling again and you're actually getting a little nervous about it now. "Shessomaru…" you stutter.

His smile fades as he looks at you and his face is blank. You don't know what's going on in his head; he's been acting strange all evening and you're getting worried. He pulls you into a gentle hug and just holds you. You don't really know what the hell is going on, and you don't really like the idea that he's possibly being so emotional about something, it really subtracts from his manly demeanour.

You're about to ask him what's wrong when he breaths into your ear, "Please tell me what's wrong." You let go of him and step back so you can see his face. He looks straight into your eyes, piercing through any defences you could have established. He looks very concerned. "N-nothing." You blurt.

He looks at you questioningly and says, "You're not upset?" You look at him just as inquiringly and respond, "No, I thought you were." He shakes his head and stands up straight, looking down at you blankly, "No, You didn't talk to me all the way home, and you seemed worried when we got here, so I thought I might have upset you."

You giggle a little and say, "Really I thought my answer might have upset you." He smiles and shakes his head, "Nah, it was perfectly fine." You smile happily and he looks down at you adoringly. You lean up and kiss his cheek, "You're wonderful." You say then continue to the living room.

You tidy up the house then get into your pyjamas. You go into the kitchen to find Shessomaru staring out the window at the night sky. He has a smile on his face and seems to be deep in thought from he doesn't notice you as you come up behind him. You put your hands over his eyes and exclaim, "Guess who!" He grabs your hands and turns around, "Why, there is no one else here but us, what a silly question." You smile a silly smile, like a child, which is a good indication that you are getting tired.

He takes your hand and leads you back to your room, where you climb into bed. He takes off everything but his boxers and climbs in next to you. He takes you in his arms and you curl up right next to him. He's still smiling blissfully, even as you get ready for bed. You look up at him and ask, "Shessomaru, you've been smiling all evening. I've never seen you so ... untroubled and blissful, might I ask why you're so happy?"

He looks at you with a some-what shocked expression on his face, like, "What, you really don't know?" A small grin fits his mouth and he answers, "I'm so very pleased that I finally told you that I love you." You blush profusely and say ,"Oh… really?" You smile at him, even though you know your face is beat red.

He places a hand on your face and rubs your cheek affectionately with his thumb. He kisses you lightly on your lips and says, "Yes, that is why." You lay there and just smile at him, you really don't know what else to do, he's completely overwhelming you, every part of him intrigues you, draws you, and makes you incredibly happy.

At length Shessomaru reaches over and turns off the lamp, then says, "Good night, Tabitha… I love you." You smile at him in the dark and reply, "I love you to Shessomaru." He grins and closes his eyes, mumbling as he drifts into sleep, "I could never say it enough to exclaim how I feel." You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks again even as you fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu-Yasha characters.

Note: sorry this took so long, but it's kind long, so you'll forgive me right? please?

The next morning you wake up exactly where you had fallen asleep the night before; in Shessomarus strong embrace. You shuffle a bit and Shessomaru opens his shining golden eyes. "Good morning." He says groggily and yawns. You also yawn and resound his greeting back at him.

He gets up and stretches as he looks around the room. You continue to lie in bed as he leave and goes to his own room. You roll over and stretch before you get up. You glance around the room and spot a basket of folded laundry by the dresser, with a clean uniform in it. You change and tie back your hair.

Shessomaru comes back to your room in only a pair of beige khakis. He smiles at you from the door way, and you look back at him with a few bobby pins between your lips as you gather the stray hairs. He walks up behind you and puts his arms over your shoulders, leaning on you.

He kisses your cheek and you bring up your free hand to hold his. "Don't go to school today." He orders, although it did not sound like an order. You snag up the loose pieces and turn around to look at him saying, "I can't just not go to school, they'd call or something, and I know that student council is going to call a meeting soon, we haven't had one in about a month. I'd get in trouble; I'm sorry Shessomaru."

Shessomaru thinks for a minute then says, "They should not question you, you know that. You're much to powerful for those mortals to dare to oppose you." You roll your eyes and duck under his arms, heading for the kitchen to make a "lunch" for yourself. "Shessomaru, you know that's not how it works here."

He shrugs and follows you into the kitchen, answering snidely, "You know very well you could do whatever you wanted and they could do absolutely nothing against it." You know he speaks the truth, you could do anything, kill any one steal any object and even if they discovered it was you they could do absolutely nothing about it.

The difference is, though, that unlike the demons of old, you had managed to grow a conscience. (Which your grandmother really didn't understand, she always claimed humans were worthless, even if she did treat them well when interacting with them.) You nod and answer, "Yeah, but." He interrupts, "But nothing, you know it's true! I don't understand why you bend to these humans."

You don't answer for a while; thinking and weighing the options. You answer slowly, "Shessomaru, I do want to spend the day with you, but I have exams in about a week, we may go over something very important in review today. I'm very sorry, but I can't think of any ways around this." You stop for a second and a solution presents itself. He's about to counter your answer when you put your finger over his lip as you walk by him towards the phone. Your fingers travel the well rehearsed numbers quickly and you hear the phone ringing.

A groggy girls voice answers the phone, "Hello?" You knew she wouldn't be out of bed yet, "Hello, Kagome, it's Tabitha." You hear some shuffling, your guess is she just realized what time it is and is trying to get ready from school. She answers, "Oh, hey, what can I do for you."

You hear a loud bang from her end, she picks up the phone and apologizes for dropping it and so you explain to her, "Hey, um, I can't go to school today, could you tell the teachers I'm sick or something, and give me your notes later? Oh and you have to go to a council meeting for me. Please? You owe me Kagome."

She yells something very rude at her little brother then answers, "Yeah I could do that… wait, what do you want me to tell them?" You roll your eyes and say, "Just tell them I came to visit you on Thursday night and I caught w/e you had." You wait a second then she answers, "Oh, yeah, that's a great idea, ok then I'll see you on Monday or something."

You smile and say, "thanks, bye." You hang up and turn to Shessomaru, a big smile on your face. "I realized kagome was home today and she could tell a very believable lie. None of my other friends could pull it off, they lie to much as it is and get caught lying way to often. Plus I've lied for kagome way to often for her to say no."

He smiles at you, "Thank you Tabitha." You shrug and grin back, "It's not like I didn't want this to you know. I'm not really happy about having to lie though. I know you would never have stopped badgering me if I didn't do something."

You sit down on the couch and say, "So what do you want to do?" he sits down next to you and stares at the wall while he thinks. He looks at you after a second saying, "I don't know, what would you like?" You look at him incredulously and say, "You didn't have a reason to keep me at home!" He shrugs and leans back on the couch saying, "I just wanted to spend more time with you." Your heart skips a beat, and as frustrated as you were just a second ago that he didn't have a reason for such an aggressive order for you to stay home, his motives were very sweet.

You smile at him but he wasn't paying attention. "There's someone unfamiliar trespassing." You sniff the air and realize he is right, but you know you've smelt it somewhere before. Shessomaru stands up and heads towards the door, telling you, "Stay here."

You obey although you know it's probably just an animal or something. It wouldn't matter if he killed a racoon. The smell gets stronger and you realize what it is. At this time in the morning is when the mailman dropped of his packages all along your street. Oh crap, Shessomaru will do something rash like open the door and just let w/e's (or whoever's) standing there have it.

You rush to the front hall and Shessomarus just about to open the door as you jump on him, the door swings open to reveal the portly old mail man bending down to put a letter in the mail slot of your door. He looks a tad bit startled, which is understand able, since you are holding onto Shessomarus raised arm, which had a yellow ball of light glowing at the end of his middle and index finger a minute ago.

You quickly let go of Shessomaru and step away. Shessomaru lowers his arm, walking backwards into the house. The mail man regains his composure and stands up straight saying, "Good morning, I have a few letters for you today." He pulled the remainder of your mail from the bag at his side and hands it to you.

You nod and look at his name tag, saying, "Thanks you Kallen." He smiles and starts to walk away. You close the door and turn back to Shessomaru and laugh. Shessomaru, who had not been sure how you'd take it, smiled and hugged you, "Sorry about that." He said light heartedly.

You shrug and put your arms around him, "It's no big deal, I'm just not sure that the mail man is used to seeing two demons, one without a shirt, all over each other as the door bursts open in his face." You let go of him and peak out the window. "Kallen" is gone.

You look at the envelopes in yours. You realize that there is a rather large letter there. You look at the address and exclaim, "I haven't heard from them in a while." Shessomaru peers over your shoulder, but doesn't say anything.

You walk over to the couch and open it. Shessomaru sits down next to you and says, "Who is it from?" You glance at him and answer, "It's my grandmother. She raised me. She mails me letters every so often, she doesn't "believe" in phones or computers." You find a couple of pages of the familiar small neat writing you had grown to love, since it was your only contact with your grandmother any more.

You read the letter, and Shessomaru reads it over your shoulder. It's just like most of the letters you get from her; she asks how you're doing and talks about what she's been up to. There's always a healthy reminder that humans should not be to close to me, and she even mentioned Seyuki this time.

Shessomaru shuffled a bit beside you and you'd guessed he had read the name. She always encouraged your o keep up with your training and asked if you needed any help with anything. She also sent a large cheque with the letter, saying if you needed any more to just write to her and she'd send it. Some times the cheque came with a letter and some times not.

You began to think, as you read it, that Shessomaru had never met your great, great, great, great, great grandmother and that perhaps he should. You finish reading the letter and put it back in the envelope, along with the cheque, which you definitely did not want to lose. You turn to Shessomaru and say, "I think you should meet my grandmother."

He shrugs and says, "If that's what you want to do today then I'm fine with that." You shake your head, "Oh no, we couldn't go today. I'll have to send her a letter telling her when we're coming, and it takes at least a day for it to get to her. I could tell her we're coming on Sunday, is that ok?"

He shrugs again and you take that as a yes answering, "Good! We can go back to the feudal era today and leave for her house on Sunday morning." He Smiles and says, "Wonderful." At that you go to your room and change out of your uniform, putting on a light blue summer dress. You pack your 5 kimonos in a large hanging bag, so they wont get wrinkled and leave them on your bed so you can pick them up Sunday morning.

Shessomaru meets you in the hallway, with his armour and fluffy thing back on, and his kimono. You grab some instant noodles and stuff them in your bag before you head out the door. You stop at a mail box before you head towards kagomes estate and write a quick letter to your grand mother, saying you'll be up on Sunday, and to expect you there for lunch.

Kagome's at school so it was easy to get to the well unnoticed. You dash across the yard faster than the wind and enter the shrine. You can smell the musky air and you lift the lid off the well. Shessomaru is preparing to jump down. You put your hand on his chest to stop him and say, "Let me go first. Inu-Yasha and the Kagomes other friends might be near by." He looks at you with an almost angry expression, saying harshly, "I could destroy him you know."

You nod and say, "Exactly. I'll come back to get you, just wait a minute." You jump down the well and hit the cool water, floating through to the other side. You jump out and look around. A red cloud forms under your feet and you float high into the air. You scan the surrounding area. In the west you spot them on a high point many miles away, far out of range. You let the cloud disappear from under your feet and you fall the many feet back to the mouth of the well and fall straight to the other side.

You fly out of the other side and Shessomaru catches you instead of you landing. He holds you up and you giggle, "Nice catch." He doesn't smile as he puts you back down. He leaps into the well saying, "Let's go." You follow obediently. His hair flutters out behind him as you pass through to the other realm. You land next to him and set off at a leisurely pace towards the house.

As your walking through the woods you realize, It's been such a long time since I've been here. I hope Rins ok, you never know with Jaken doing the cooking. You start to run through the woods, wanting to see how Rins doing. Shessomaru's soon easily keeping pace beside you. You float through the woods at an extremely high speed, not saying a word.

You don't deter your speed at all when you emerge from the bushes that surround the house. You run into Rins room and find nothing there, not even her bed. You turn around and begin to dash out of the room when you bump into Shessomaru, who had slowed down upon nearing the house. He looks around the room, just as you had. His face is stony and cold.

You sniff the air while he looks about and realize that at least Jakens sent was quite fresh here. You know that's a good sign, but panic is still biting at your heals. You step around him and run outside. You look from side to side, searching the grassy expanse for some signs of them. You lift your head and smell the air. Shessomaru steps out of the house behind you and you look to the side and say, "To the right."

At that you dash away in that direction and look over the lawn around the corner of the house. The sent gets stronger and you follow it, turning right again. Shessomaru soon takes the lead, his face carved into an angry menace. Soon you can smell Rin as well, bringing a small smile to your face. You look over at Shessomaru expecting the same reaction but are shocked to find the same characteristics etched on his face as before.

You turn back to the task that is at hand and see Jaken and Rin sitting on the grass ahead of you. You slow to a stop and look at them just as Rin turns to see you. She shouts, "Tabitha!" you blink and don't answer then start laughing hysterically. Rin walks up to you and tugs at your skirt, "What's so funny, Tabitha?" You kneel down and manage to say, "Nothing Rin, nothing."

She gives you a weird look as you continue to laugh at yourself, then glances at Shessomaru. He's just as perplexed as she is and doesn't say anything. You get a hold of your self and look at Rin, "So what are you doing out here? Why aren't you and Jaken back at the house?" Rin smiles and extends her hand towards the blanket on the ground, "I wanted to have a picnic, so Jaken made me one." There was actually a decent spread of food and you commented, "Jaken, I'm actually impressed."

He scowled and said, "Thank you… Lady Tabitha." Ignoring how it obviously pained him to say that you sit down next to Rin, relieved that everything was alright. Shessomaru sits down next to you and Rin climbs on his lap, and asks excitedly, "So what did you do while you were away, "Lord Shessomaru? I bet it wasn't like usual when we walk all over the place."

Shessomaru gave her a very bland answer, "It wasn't anything exciting." You're a little disappointed with how he answered, but you weren't about to tell her about a lot of the things you did either.

Rin pouts (she's SO CUTE) and says, "I can see you're not going to give me a straight answer Lord Shessomaru." She huffed a sigh then turned to you and asked, "So what did you guys really do, Lady Tabitha?" It sounded really weird to hear her call you that.

You carefully pick through the different stories and tell her about almost everything you had done… almost. Every once in a while you could hear Jaken mutter something about, "Disgusting." Or "fraternising with humans!" or "What disreputable actions!" but you didn't care, it's just Jaken.

Rin giggled and laughed a lot, obviously enjoying herself. You liked seeing her smile so much, she deserved to be happy. Rin looked a lot healthier to you, she obviously felt that way. She even climbed a tree, the larges one she could find in fact.

She said she felt perfect, so well in fact that she asked Shessomaru, " We're not going to start walking all the time again now that I'm better, are we?" You looked at her and asked, "Walking?" She nodded and climbed to your lap from Shessomarus, "Yeah, Shessomaru made us walk all over the place! We always had somewhere to go and some thing to do."

You look at Shessomaru and ask incredulously, "You live a Nomadic life style? Shessomaru how are you going to leave and return?" He shrugs, "We'll find them, we did this time." He did have a good point. You hadn't expected him to be a ruroni. (wanderer) He probably had things to do, people to kill, all that good stuff.

"He asked me where I'd like to live, but does that really leave me an option? When he would have to search for Rin and Jaken every time he returned is there really any point in leaving at all?"

Rins smiles brightly and says, "it's ok, Jaken and I can stay at that old house every time you guys are gone, that way you wont have to look for us. I think that would be wonderful, don't you Lady Tabitha?"

You nod at her and smile as well, "That's a wonderful solution Rin." Shessomaru stands up and looks at the horizon. He sniffs the air, and you do as well. A foul smell caresses your nostrils.

"It's Inu-Yasha." Shessomaru says, answering the question you hadn't yet asked. You stand up and sniff a bit, adding, "And Kagome." You wanted to go see Kagome, but you knew that Shessomaru did not want to see Inu-Yasha, unless it was time to kill him.

You sniff again, even though the smell offends you, and discover that it has gotten stronger. "He's coming." You whisper. Shessomaru nods, and replies, "But what the hell does he want?"

Suddenly the familiar red clothed figure bursts out of the surrounding bush, Tetsusaiga.drawn.

You're caught off guard as he streaks past Rin and Jaken and attacks you instead of Shessomaru. He swings the large sword back and screams "Wind scar." But before he can manage to swing a white body flashes in front of him, stopping his blade with a clang.

Shessomaru stands, bracing the Tetsusaiga with his Tenseiga. The two great swords together were evenly matched, they could not destroy each other, but they could cancel each others attacks.

A voice rings out loud and clear over the sparks which fly between the two brothers, "SIT BOY!" Inu-Yasha crashes to the ground, leaving a hefty imprint as Kagome scrambles out of the bushes with Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala in tow.

"What's going on, Kagome?" you splutter. She huffs and looks down at Inu-Yasha then turns to you and smiles awkwardly, "Well I kinda just told Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang about you and Shessomaru. As you can see this idiot thought he should do something about you… it… him... you know what I mean."

Nodding, you smile, knowing that Kagome hadn't meant any harm. Fire still burns in Shessomarus eyes, but he stands silently while the two of you converse.

Inu-Yasha stands up and shouts at Kagome, "What the hell did you do that for, stupid! He could have killed me!" You scowl at him and say, "But obviously he didn't since that fowl moth of yours is still spewing refuse."

He glares at you and Grips the Tetsusaiga . Noticing this, Shessomaru raises the Tenseiga in front of him; both warning Inu-Yasha to stop hi foolishness and challenging him at the same time.

Kagome realizes what's going on and bellows the half demon, "Inu-Yasha, if you attack again, so help me, I'll…" but she was cut of as Inu-Yasha charged forward, brandishing his hefty blade in front of him.

You grab Rin under one arm and dash to about 100 yards away, where she should be safe. You set her down and she lets out a terrified shriek. You whip around, both hands illuminating an oozing green light. Inu-Yasha is above you, the Tetsusaiga raised above his head. Meeting him in the air you grasp his hands on the hilt with your left hand and his left wrist with your right.

The two of you land with the sword above both of you. You are now stuck in that state for neither will surrender. It can fall of him, or slice through you. Anger burns within you at the injustice that had been cast upon you; even the right to love was not free for you.

Inu-Yasha bellowed a retched scream as the flesh you were holding was melting away from his wrist, but he still held fast, never even wriggling his fingers on the hilt. You thought perhaps, he would bite you.

Your mind raced with indecision on what could be done. You hadn't been there for more then but a second or two, but time seemed to be going so slow, and the pressure of holding up the Tetsusaiga against Inu-yashas strength was growing steadily harder to hold. Or maybe it was the tension of protecting someone who was depending on you that was weighing heavy on you.

"Run Rin!" you ordered; if you gave out at least only you would be harmed. You turned your face to her, "Run now."

You heard the sickening sound of mettle slicing through flesh and bone, and you turned your attention back to the circumstance in front of you. A blade was protruding through Inu-yashas left shoulder from behind, and blood had not yet started to flow.

The blade was drawn our and Inu-Yashas hands slipped away from the Tetsusaiga, leaving it in yours. A searing pain screamed through your flesh as you took hold of it. You held it only long enough to cast it aside, out of anyone's reach for now.

Shessomaru stepped around the half demon, bloody sword in hand and the Tenseiga in its sheath. Inu-Yasha clutched his chest and fell to his knees. Shessomaru looked down on him in disgust.

This had all taken place in less than a minute and Rin was only now running towards Jaken, which is where you wanted her, away from any fighting.

Shessomaru sheathes his sword and takes hold of your hand. He doesn't say anything as he leads you away from his blood soaked victim and his companions, who had just arrived.

"Shessomaru!" The half demon hollered and tried to stand up, only to be held back by Kagome. You could hear her behind you, "Inu-Yasha, Stop it! You're bleeding like crazy, and they're leaving anyways."

Rin and Jaken join the two of you. You're not heading back toward the old house, but that would have been a foolish decision.

"Where are we going, Lord Shessomaru?" Rin asked, in an almost excited tone, obviously ready for a journey.

"We're finding you and Jaken a new shelter to abide in." Shessomaru said without looking at her. He walked with a strong stride, directing you with such authority as not to be questioned.

You glance up at him, but he just looks straight forward. "um, tha-thank you, Shessomaru." You stammer, knowing what was reaction will be. He was being so icy, so cold, and while you had almost forgotten when he used to be like that, it made you feel secure in the fact that he could protect you and save you in any situation if need be.

When your words reached his ears he looked down at you, and let some of his malice melt away as he answered, "I should have been faster. That repulsive half demon got the better of me; it's disgusting."

His golden eyes struck you as they shone a genuine apology. "No you saved me, Shessomaru! It was so fast I barely remember." You exclaim. He looked up at the horizon and shook his head, discrediting himself to any claimed success.

His Hand was still holding onto yours with the same tension as when he had grabbed it. Even so you squeezed his hand in a pathetic attempt to convey the words you knew he'd never listen to.

Rin and Jaken walked silently through out this whole conversation, but you could see Jaken squirming under his skin. Keeping his lips closed was obviously difficult for him.

You walk until nightfall. Shessomaru hadn't spoken or looked at any of you again. Every once in a while you'd try to remind him that you loved him and he'd return your gesture by rubbing your hand with his thumb or squeezing it gently, for he still held it tight in his.

You all arrive at a rundown little house, not as big or grand as the old one, but much more hidden. Shessomaru stops and takes a quick look over it, stating dryly, "This will do."

Rin runs ahead of everyone and announces excitedly, "I call dibs on the first room." Which didn't really make sense but you knew what she meant.

You settle into a small room, big enough to be a bed room, but not much else. Shessomaru sits on the floor next to you. Trying to lift the tension a bit you sigh and look around, "Well it's not much but I think It'll be cosy." Shessomaru nods, "I'll send Jaken to get beds tomorrow."

"Are we sleeping on the floor tonight then?" You ask, even though the answer's pretty obvious. He responds blandly, "Yes."

His acting so uptight was starting to get to you and you decide that you wont get anywhere being so cautious. "Shessomaru, you saved me, I don't know why you're so angry at yourself." His eyes whisked towards you for a moment and then away again, as if he were surprised that you knew so much. Geez, it's not rocket science.

He lifts the hand that he was still holding up to the other one and holds it in both. He turns his whole body towards you, so he's sitting in front of you, and his eyes portray such strength that you're almost scared. "Tabitha, I am always failing you, how can you continue to have any faith in me? I'll kill that disgusting half breed, I've always willed it, but today when he struck out at you I was frozen, paralyzed. I was WEAK!" He yelled the last line and anger burned in him. You gasped and jerked back out of surprise.

Something you hadn't seen before danced across his face, was it pain. Pain because you had backed away from him, or pain because he had made you afraid?

He dropped your hand and you thought he was going to leave. In a panic you reach out and grab his face. "Shessomaru, don't leave me." You squeaked, revealing your rash concern.

He looked at you for a moment, not sure of what to do. You knew that he was angry with himself, he thought he was growing weak, but you thought that he was godly. "Why can't you just see your own power? Can't you see how wonderful you are?" You thought in the silence, wishing you could say something like that without, without him dashing it aside.

After a moment a small smile slipped over his lips and he said, "Yes, I will stay." You also smiled.

Jaken came running into the room, "Lord Shessomaru, it seems there is but 2 bedrooms! Where shall all or us stay." Shessomaru lifts his head out of your fingers and glares at Jaken angrily.

"Find a room Jaken, we already have one." Jakens incredibly bulgy eyes seemed to have doubled in size upon hearing this simple statement. Before he turned into a blubbering mass of green… thing… you added, "I think a closet would do nicely, Jaken."

That turned his attention from the shock he had just received to his hatred of you. He glared maliciously at you, wishing only for your death. But he can't do anything without incurring Lord Shessomaru wrath, so he just scuttles off to find a room.

Upon Jakens disappearance Shessomaru starts to untie his breaths plate. Taking this as a queue you start on the other shoulder. He lays the heavy mettle plates on the ground beside him then turns back to you, "do you want to sleep, or would you prefer to stay awake for a while?"

You look in his eyes and you know that he is pushing everything aside in an attempt to make you happy, but you can't do anything about it, so w/e. A small grin plays at your lips as you lean forward and plant a slow soft kiss on his lips. "I'm kind of tired, so I think sleeping is a good idea."

He shrugs and places his hand on your cheek, pulling you towards him, with a short pause to say, " You're actions state other wise." Upon making his point he pulled you right against his body, pressing his lips roughly against yours.

You can feel his every move against you, and an authority surged through him as he controlled every bit of the embrace. Then he just let you go.

You let out a short gasp, then close your mouth quickly. You wanted more, but you knew you couldn't, not with the possibility of Rin being in the next room, or coming in. A mischievous smile graced Shessomarus countenance. "He's teasing me on purpose!" you thought, exasperated.

He lay down on the ground, taking you down with him. You were obviously going to be sleeping there, but the way he did it was speaking to you in another way. "well two can play at that game." You think and place your hand on the back of his head.

You pull his into a wet kiss then move your way along his jaw bone till you nibble on his ear. Your other hand is busy pressing his lower body against yours. You run your fingers around and down his leg towards the front of his inner thy. Before you get to close you lick his neck then let him go. You slip out of his grip, due to the fact that he was very surprised.

Taking this opportunity you stood up. He sits up hurriedly, demanding, "What are you doing?" you glance down at him and smile, "Oh I'm going to sleep with Rin tonight, she must be frightened after today's events."

And at that you walk out of the room.

well that's the end of that chapter, i hope you liked it, cause you certainly waited a long time for it. sorry, school started and all that jazz, i'll try to be faster next time. Message me!


	20. Chapter 20

You wake up the next morning with Rins foot in your face. You shove her over and she yelps, "Hey! What was that for?" you laugh at her and stand up, dusting yourself off.

Sleeping on the floor left your back a little wore, but it was better than sleeping on the grass and being all wet and cold in the morning, right?

"How was your sleep Rin?" you ask cheerfully.

She sits cross legged on the ground and smiles up at you as she answers, "It was great, I wasn't even cold or anything, even though we didn't have blankets." You smile at her lovingly. She's so cute!

As you walk towards the door you ask, "Would you like something for breakfast, Rin?" she stands up and nods, saying, "Yes, I would, but I don't think there will be any food in the kitchen."

You stop mid-step and think before responding, "Oh, you're right! I forgot that we're in a new house. The kitchen will be empty."

Rin shrugs, "It's ok, Jaken can go find something today." You nod and step out the door, leaving it up to Rin as to whether she'll follow you or not.

Walking down the hall you go to the room where you had left Shessomaru last night. Peering through the door, you are surprised to find that he is not there, but the stuff that you had left at the house and the beds are piled in the room.

"Move!" a shrieky voice erupts from behind you. Turning around quickly you see a pile of sheets sitting in the door way. The voice shouts again, "Move, ona!" you jump out of the way and the bedding shuffles past you to reveal the little green cretin who was under them.

"Jaken, I don't believe that "one" is the proper way to address me." You say politely, hoping that he'll just apologize and that this will blow over. He sets down the pile and wisps around, apparently very angry.

"I am not afraid of you, ona. Lord Shessomaru is my only master, you are nothing to me."

"Jaken…" A deep cold voice demands from the door, sending surprisingly pleasant chills down your spine. You whip around to face Shessomaru as he steps into the room. Jaken squeaks and stands shaking, frozen in one spot.

"L-Lord Shessomaru! I-I-I…" Jaken spluttered pathetically.

"One is not the proper term in which you address Lady Tabitha." Shessomaru states harshly, burning through Jaken.

The green youkai stops shaking long enough to blabber, "I-I was possessed; I did not have my senses about me, L-Lord Shessomaru!" You scoff at him and catch a glance from Shessomaru, who apparently doesn't believe him either.

"Do not claim to be of my company while you blatantly disobey me, Jaken; Your life will be very short." Shessomaru warns, with a steely glare. Jaken just nods as sweat drops form on his forehead.

Shessomaru then takes your hand and strolls out of the door. He pulls you along with him, and you follow willingly. The grass is wet with dew under your bare feet and you giggle as it tickles you.

You smile happily up at Shessomaru, but he doesn't look at you. You frown at this and stop walking. Shessomaru tugs on your hand, but upon your refusing to continue he stops as well, turning to look at you. "What's wrong, Tabitha?"

You stare into his eyes and say, "You're being so cold, Shessomaru."

He blinks for a moment then regains his fierce countenance, "Jaken does not obey me with all fear and reverence as he should. I can't show affection as I have before or other youkai will become bothersome. I'm not concerned with my own well being, but there could be an attack while we are away, leaving Rin and Jaken defenceless."

You scowl at the ground, "I'm sorry, this is my fault, Shessomaru." You apologize.

Shessomaru shakes his head, his silver locks waving gracefully down his back, "That is not necessary. I could have ignored any feeling you and none of this would be happening, but I'd also be incomplete." You blush at this comment as he stares deep into your eyes, like he's embracing your soul.

Your heart was speeding up, beating faster; It hadn't done that in a while. You didn't know whether you should compliment him, say thank you or just keep quiet. Either way you were completely entranced by his gaze.

Deciding that standing there like an idiot would give a bad impression, you ask, "So where were we going?"

Shessomaru starts walking again as he answers, "Nowhere in particular, just a walk about sop we can be alone for a while." The burning sensation returns to your cheeks and a small smile lights your face.

"Oh…" you exclaim sheepishly, presuming he was trying to keep you happy, "Thank you for accommodating to me, Shessomaru."

Shessomaru pulls your arm so you are standing in front of him, face to face. "Who says I'm accommodating to you?" He states slyly, a wicked smile creasing his lips.

He grabs you and wrenches you towards him, his lips crushing yours. It takes you a moment to catch on and by then he had let go of you.

"I want what you didn't give me last night." His warm breath on your neck sent electricity coursing through your veins as he whispered in your ear.

He licked your neck, leaving a trail that continued to tingle afterwards. You gasp and your knees begin to buckle. He caught you up as he kissed along your collar bone.

Your breath rushes out of your lungs and you grasp the back of his head. His hands slip inside your Kimono, opening it (not all the way, just so you know). Your heart is pounding in your chest and you can feel the blood rushing around your body.

His lips trace their way up to yours and embrace them intensely. One of his hands presses against the flesh of your back, leaving little space between your abdomen and his, while his other hand cups your breast. (remember, you're supposed to wear a kimono with nothing underneath.)

Letting his hands slip lower down your body he moves down to suck at your flesh hungrily.

You open your eyes for a moment and the sight of the open area you are in shakes you. Taking hold of his hands and removing them from inside your clothes you shift away from him. He doesn't stop; he steps forward and nibbles at your earlobe.

You bring one of your hands up and cover his frantic lips. He looks up at you from by your chest and quirks an eye brow. Shessomaru stands up straight and you explain while adjusting your kimono, "We shouldn't be doing this out in the open, any one could stumble upon us, including your brother." You knew that would strike a nerve, "And with Jaken running back and forth between the houses Rin is all alone."

He looks at you for a moment, knowing that you're correct , and that he was being fully driven by his demon instinct. Letting reason take over him, rather than the lust for another, he stills himself, regaining his lordly composure.

He looks like his old self again, but you're not intimidated. Reaching up and laying a hand on his face, you kiss him softly, telling him that you're not upset.

You release him and a small smile greets you. Taking that as a statement of understanding, you take his hand and begin to make your way back towards the house.

Having not been in this area you were quickly confused. Shessomaru didn't say anything, he just took the lead and guided you back to the new house. He glances at you and you smile gleefully at him.

Upon nearing the house Shessomaru stops and turns around, "I have to go take care of something. I'll be back this evening. Please watch after Rin. If Jaken gives you an trouble, kill him."

"Where are you going?" You ask, "You're not going to find Inu-Yasha are you?"

Shessomaru shakes his head, "No, I am going to see an associate of me father."

You nod and say, "Oh, ok… Will I ever get to meet your father, Shessomaru?"

Shessomaru looks at you for a moment then states very bluntly, with out remorse, "My father is dead. I had assumed you already knew that, being a dog demon your self."

You felt ashamed when you heard this. Your some-odd-great grandmother had probably taught you about the great Inu-no-Taishos death, but you were probably ignoring her or you just don't remember.

Shessomaru continues, "I have to go. I'll see you tonight." He leans down and kisses you gently, then steps back onto a red cloud that appears under his feet. You let go of his hand and he floats up into the sky and away.

It would be easy enough to follow him, but if he had wanted you to accompany him he would have invited you. He must have had his reasons for making you stay. You return to Rins room where a panting and wheezing Jaken had just arrived with Rins bed. "Yay!" She proclaims as she wraps her arms around Jakens neck.

Jaken squirms out of her grip and dashes out of the room, apparently not done with the days work yet. You sit down on the newly made bed and Rin lies down next to you. "Mmmm; a nice soft bed." She murmurs in contentment.

"Yes, we'll be very comfortable tonight." You say in agreement with her. Rin wraps the covers on the bed up around her and smiles very cutely. She then rolls over and looks up at you, asking very bluntly, "You're gonna sleep with Lord Shessomaru tonight, right?"

You blush and smile, knowing that you really couldn't keep anything hidden from her. She might look innocent but she knows a lot about life, and is also very cunning. You nod and answer, "Yes I am, but I think Jaken will have abed in here, if you need anything, he'll be nearby."

She nods and says, "well that's good." She pauses for a minute and plays with your hair. "You know, I think… you make Lord Shessomaru very happy."

You're a little surprised by this statement, but it would take a child to say something so obviously and bluntly. You ask politely, "What makes you say that Rin?"

She sits up and smiles very happily, "I can just tell! He's not nearly as grave as before for one thing. I also think that I see a little bit of a grin on his face when he looks at you, I've NEVER seen that before."

You smile a little and say, "Oh, I see. I didn't think you'd notice all that. You're very observant, but isn't Shessomaru still very cold?"

Rin shrugs and says, "Well sure, but that's just how he is, its part of him, but he's a lot less contemptuous when he's around you. Maybe because you didn't see the way he was before he really attached himself to you for very long, you don't see what a big difference there is, but I can."

More than how child like some of the sentence was, the eloquence of the statement surprised you. Rin continued to surprise you all the time.

You stare at her for a moment and she exclaims, "Well its' true, he is different!" You smile, feeling very happy around her. 'I know Rin, I have no doubt that what you say is true."

Rin climbs over and into your lap and says, "Speaking of Lord Shessomaru, where did he go?" you shrug and answer, "Actually he didn't tell me much, but he is off for the day to talk to an acquaintance of his fathers."

She nods and says sombrely, "It must be something important then; it usually is when he visits someone that old."

You laugh and hug her when she makes that comment, "Oh Rin; you're so funny and adorable" She wraps her arms around you laughs along, then squirms away from you, standing up and saying, "Come one, lets go for a walk around!"

You stand up and she drags you out of the room by your hand. You keep up with her quick steps and soon you are quite far away form the house. You make sure to remember land marks so you can find your way back and try to keep the sent of the house fresh in your mind so you can find your way back easily.

Soon you're in a completely unfamiliar area, but you're confident that you'll be able to get back; no worries. You come to a spot where there's a break in the trees, leaving an area that was bathed in sun light. Rin sat down in the middle of this light and you sat next to her.

"I think I like this new area, and the new house." She said while looking around at the trees. You smile at her and say, "Well that's good to hear, because I don't think that we'd be moving again, even if you wanted to." Rin laughs and agrees with you.

After chatting for a while you look up at the sky and comment, "It's noon, do you want to go back and see if Jaken has anything for lunch?" Rin stands up and stretches, saying ,"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Standing up with your face towards the sky you sniff the air then start out towards the house. Now that you had a direction you wouldn't have to be so dramatic about finding your way. Walking in silence you guide Rin through the bushes back towards your residence.

You find the house no problem and discover that, indeed, Jaken has prepared a lunch for Rin. She must have been hungry because it didn't stay on the plate for very long. She tried to carry on a conversation, but you scolded her for trying to talk with food in her mouth.

After Jaken clears away everything Rin shuffles over beside you and says cheerily, "Ok, in the morning we did what I wanted, so this afternoon we'll do what you want!" You got the feeling she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Looking around her room at all the stuff that had been brought over and just dropped on the floor, you answer, "I'd like to get this stuff sorted our and either set up or put away."

Rin glanced at what you had just surveyed and smiled brightly, agreeing, "Ok! Let's do that!" And it really did take all afternoon; when you thought you were almost done Jaken started bringing more stuff.

By the time that Jaken served Rin supper almost everything from the old house was at the new one, including the food.

This time Rin helped you do the dishes so that Jaken could go back to the old house and get the rest of what was left.

Rin talked a lot while you did the dishes, and although you didn't mean to, you started to block her out and wonder about when Shessomaru would be coming back.

You wanted to know where he was and what exactly he was doing, but you knew that he wouldn't tell you if you asked, it probably didn't matter anyways.

"Lady Tabitha?" You heard your name and turned to Rin, asking politely, "Pardon?" She smiled at you, obviously unaware that you had been lost in thought, and explained, "Are you and Lord Shessomaru going to have kids, Lady Tabitha? I'd really like to have a little sibling."

For a few moments you just stare at her,; just blinking and breathing, then you manage to utter, "What ever gave you that idea Rin?" You could feel your face getting more and more scarlet by the second and were embarrassed by the fact that you were still acting so childish when topics such as these arose.

Rin apparently doesn't feel the least bit awkward; she just smiles and answers, "Well I did tell you how happy you make Lard Shessomaru, and he did endow you with his title, so it only seems natural that children would be the nest thing to come."

You were getting flustered, "Oh, well… we want to get married eventually, but… but we haven't really talked about it much yet and, ch-children are a big change and big, big re-responsibility, Rin, s-so I doubt we'll... that the-there'll be any around for a while…"

Inside you scold yourself for handling the situation like an idiot.

Rin shrugged and said, "Well, Lord Shessomaru claiming you as his Lord Lady is the same as making you his wife so if you haven't talked about it then you're a little late."

At this time you were finished washing, but Rin was still drying the dishes, so you walk out of the kitchen, leaving her there to finish.

"It's not the same as marriage! I love him, but I'm not his wife yet. I couldn't get married yet anyways or have children at this age! That's unacceptable!" you thought furiously as you walked back to the room you shared with Shessomaru.

You sat down on the bed and sighed, alone with your thoughts. "But why is it unacceptable, is that not a human custom. Have I become indoctrinated through my long experience with humans? Only humans think that it's strange, or even wrong to be married at this age…"

You remembered the conversation you once had with Shessomaru about Marriage. "perhaps that's why he was so enraged about my answer and explanation; because it was conjured from a human standard… but I'm not human, I'm a daiyoukai!"

These thoughts were getting way to deep and no matter what reason was, the fact remained that children were a definite NO for now.

You push those worries aside and lie down on the bed. It was so comfortable compared to the floor, and waking up with a foot in your face.

Upon glancing out he window you notice that the sun is setting. "Where is he? I know he's fine… but… I really miss him…" in all the time you'd been together he'd never left you alone for a whole day. You've gone to school but then you weren't alone and it was only 6 hours or so.

You close your eyes and hear shuffling on the hall floor. "Rin must be done the dishes." Just as you thought she would, you feel her sit lie down on the bed next to you.

A powerful arm wraps itself around you and pulls you tight against a cold plate of mettle. You open your eyes to discover that you are being held against an armour breast plate by it's silver haired owner.

You shiver and smile, commenting, "That's really cold you know." A small grin plays on Shessomarus face and you feel warmer just looking at him.

He sits up and says, "I'll remove it." (A man of many words.) You help him untie the bindings and set aside not only the top, but the bottom plates as well.

You just finish placing the last plate nest to the others when he wraps his arm around you from behind and lays you down next to him. He wasn't all smiling and jolly when you looked at him, but Rin was right, he seemed happy.

He doesn't say anything for a while, he just stares in your eyes and stroked your hair. "I missed you." He finally said. You smile at him and are pleased in knowing that he'll never say those words to anyone else. "I missed you to, Shessomaru."

He leans forward and places a delicate kiss on your lips. In some ways you preferred a sign of affection that lets you know that you're loved to no end, rather then being aroused.

Trying not to kill the moment that had been created you ask quietly, "So how was your day?"

He shrugs as best he can while lying on his side and answers, "It was productive, but very lonely." He pulled you tight against him and kissed your forehead. If it had been anyone else you would have dismissed his response as a lame line. But knowing that he only spoke what is true made the gesture very meaningful.

You cuddle up to him and sigh, happy that he's home. Even though the conversation was so short you were content just lying in his arms; what could be more fulfilling than being with the one you truly love?


End file.
